Everybody Does It
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: "Well this is college. You can experiment a bit. Try it out and see, if you like it. Everybody does it. Almost everyone experiments in college. It's the oldest cliché in the book because it's true." Sasuke tells Gaara as he sits in the pool next to the red head and Naruto. Little did any of them know, that one conversation would ultimately change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** This is a YAOI story. In this case that means a male x male x male pairing. I got a few requests for a Sasuke x Gaara x Naruto pairing and decided to grant it. It will also take place in modern times in a college setting and will feature scenes from all their perspectives in a third person style. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

 _Beautiful._ The campus certainly was beautiful, Gaara muses to himself. Konoha University was large and surrounded by a handsome pine forest. He could see a deep blue lake in the distance, if he looked hard enough as well. The campus was so massive that it almost looked like a city hidden within the leaves. Though in reality, the city was likely a twenty minute drive away.

"Hey, Gaara! It's so good to see you!" He hears a voice call out as he made his way towards his dorm.

His dorm that he would share with his brother. Gaara had two siblings and he was the youngest of the three. His sister, Temari, was the eldest and Kankuro was the middle child.

"Thanks. You were right. This place really is beautiful." The red head admits.

Gaara had just transferred from Suna University. He'd completed his undergraduate work there and was doing his graduate studies at Konoha. Their political science program was said to be second to none. That combined with the fact that his two siblings had attended Konoha had made it rather easy for Gaara to choose which school he wanted to finish out his college career in.

"Yeah and the rooms are pretty badass too!" Kankuro says cheerfully.

Gaara looks around and nods. There were two large King Sized beds, a modest kitchen, living room, and a bathroom. Well if you could call a couch with a coffee table and a tv a living room. The Political Science Nature also noted that Kankuro had drawn a gray curtain between the two beds.

He could only presume this was in an effort to give them both some degree of privacy. It was a gesture that he appreciated. He loved his brother dearly, but he was a natural introvert and Gaara could only assume that even Kankuro treasured his privacy to a degree.

"They're very self-sufficient. As long we ordered delivery, I think we could survive without ever having to leave our rooms, just fine." The younger Sabaku Sibling observes.

"Yeah. I guess that's true! Well you picked a great time come!" The Theater Major says.

His brother was studying Theater and minoring in Cosmetology. The other man wanted to either be an actor of a makeup artist to the stars. It was an unusual choice, but very Kankuro.

"Why? What's happening?" Gaara asks in confusion.

"There's a big party going on in the Rasengan Fraternity tonight. It's open to everyone." He says.

Gaara sighs. He should have known that it would be something like that. The red head wasn't completely naïve. He knew exactly what went on at events like this. Put quite simply, it wasn't his thing.

"On a scale of 1-10, what are you at? One being you'll let this go, if I say that I'd rather unpack instead of going to the party and ten being you're going to drag me there anyway?" The college student asks.

"Oh we're definitely looking at an eleven. This really isn't optional unless you're sick or something. You don't look sick to me though. So you're going. You're new here, Gaara. It'd be a good idea for you to get to know everyone. A party is a great way to do that." Kankuro says.

An eleven. Great. That meant Kankuro would probably pull by him by his hair, if he had to. Resistance was very much futile at this point.

"Alright. I'll go. If I don't like it though, I'll duck out early." The red head replies.

"Deal, but you have to stay for at least a half hour and talk to two people. One of them can't be me by the way." Kankuro states cheerfully.

"Now you're just pushing it. Fine. It's not like a half hour of forced socialization is going to make a big difference." He says with a sigh.

Meanwhile Sasuke was helping to set up for the party. He was with Taka. Taka was their nickname for each other. It meant hawk. Together they could do anything.

Sasuke was the eyes. Nothing got passed him. Suigetsu was the claws. That man had won more schoolyard fights and barroom bawls than anyone else, as far as Sasuke could tell. Karin was the brain and finally Jugo was the heart and wings. Together, they made for one very impressive hawk.

"Think we got enough drinks?" Jugo asks.

"You can never have too much beer!" Suigetsu says as Sasuke makes a disgusted face.

He had been born into a rather wealthy family. Sasuke knew that it was probably snobby, but beer just disgusted him. If he was going to drink soft stuff, it would be champagne. Thank you, you very much.

Champagne, wine, or vodka were his "poisons" of course. Naturally, he didn't indulge in more than a glass or two at a time for the most part. He had heard so many horror stories of what happened to college students who passed out at parties.

"You're lucky that you live in the Frat House. Otherwise, one of us would have to drive you home. We damn sure know that it wouldn't be Karin. So it'd either be me or Jugo." Sasuke lightly chastises the white haired man.

They usually ended up getting rather "creative" drawings etched onto their faces with sharpies. Sasuke Uchiha didn't intend to let such a fate befall him and so he carefully managed his drinking. So far, it had proven to be an effective strategy.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say, Sassy. You'd probably lecture me. So hopefully, it'd be Jugo. Well at least you wouldn't scream at me like a banshee though. So that'd be something." The violet eyed man says thoughtfully.

"Oh boy." Jugo says with a sigh.

Just as expected, Karin took that bait. Sasuke sighs as he watches his two friends bicker like a married couple again. He wasn't sure if they just genuinely were like cats and dogs or if there was a whole lot of unresolved sexual tension there. Either way, it was funny in small doses and annoying as Hell in large does.

"Are they at it again?" A masculine voice inquires with an amused chuckle.

Sasuke didn't even have to look up to know who it was. It was Naruto. He'd known the man since he was a baby and they had been rivals in well everything ever since. He was confident that even when they were babies, they had competed over stuff. (They just couldn't remember what).

"Yes, they're at it again." Sasuke says as he watches the handsome blonde begin to lay out more food on the tables.

"They really need a marriage counselor." Naruto says.

Sasuke couldn't entirely disagree with that, but apparently Karin and Suigetsu could. Karin was one feisty red head and Suigetsu was well Suigetsu. It was going to be a long day.

"Guys, guys. Please stop fighting. We need to make sure everything is ready for the party tonight." Jugo says.

The youngest Uchiha had to admire the man's ability to play the peacemaker. Really, Sasuke thought Jugo should work for the U.N. or something. Though the gentle giant had other aspirations. He wanted to be a zookeeper or a biologist, after graduation.

"Fine. Whatever. Sasuke, will you kick this guy's ass later? Can you believe he said that about Karin and me?" The Oceanography Major demands.

"Oh trust me. I've kicked his ass plenty of times." Sasuke says with a smirk.

It was true, of course. The Uchiha just didn't feel like mentioning the fact that Naruto had kicked his ass just as many times. They were forever locked in a stalemate. The blonde was the only person besides Itachi who could truly challenge him.

They were like magnets. Complete opposites in every way and yet attracted to each other. The irritation and admiration were always mixed together so exquisitely that Sasuke could scarcely tell where one emotion began and the other ended. It had always been that way though.

"Pft and I've kicked yours just as many times. So don't act like you're better than me! You're not!" Naruto thunders at him.

"I don't have to act like I'm better than you. I AM better than you." Sasuke says smugly.

"Oh yeah?" The sapphire eyed coed demands.

Sasuke simply nods and walks off. He knew that nothing would annoy the blonde more than that. Starting a fight and then walking off. 3, 2, 1, and SLAM!

"Yeah. For example, I'm smarter than you. I know that you'd follow me. You always do. You just can't not take the bait!" Sasuke taunts him.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard?!" Naruto snarls at him.

Sasuke shivers slightly. He wasn't proud of it, but that snarl wasn't to be taken lightly and they were so close together. He could feel the other man's breath against his skin.

"I can't help it. I guess that I was just born that way. It's like how you're a loser. We're just wired that way." Sasuke retorts.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right about that." The fraternity member concedes.

That might have been the end of it, but someone walked by and bumped them into one another. Their lips touched and things quickly spiraled from there. Both of them acted on instinct and kissed back.

Sasuke had never felt anything like it. It was like wildfire being fanned by a tornado. A tornado of passion. Naruto's lips were warm and rough. He tasted like honey and oranges for some reason and Sasuke liked it. He liked it a lot.

Apparently, Naruto felt the same way because the blonde was quite content to deepen the kiss. Sasuke feels himself moan quietly into it and he wraps his arms around the other college student's neck. Tongues were just starting to be introduced Naruto hears the door begin to open and they break apart quickly.

"You guys going to be okay? You know there's no requirement that you get into a fight at least once a week." Karin asks.

"Y-eah. We're fine." Sasuke says, hating how breathless he sounded.

"You're right. Besides, I can always show him whose boss later and we got a party to plan." Naruto says, apparently content to act like nothing had happened. (Well at least in front of Karin).

A few hours later, Gaara heads into the Frat House. Never in his life, did he think that he would ever so such a thing, Yet here he was, going to a Frat Party. Pigs really did fly, it seemed.

The red head walks by his brother's side and takes in his surroundings. There had to be hundreds of people here. Music was playing loudly in the background. There were drinks and food everywhere and well most of the college students were either dancing, drinking, or otherwise socializing. The party had only started though.

"See? It's not so bad." Kankuro says.

The Political Science Major notes that the Frat House was made of bricks and had a large yard with a pool outside. A pool that some of the students were already making good use of. He couldn't help but wonder how long those bikini tops and swimming trunks would stay on.

"It's not too bad now, but it's only just begun. This Fraternity in particular has a reputation for being pretty wild." He tells his brother.

"Yeah. I can definitely vouch for that! Hey, Kankuro! Gaara! It's so good to see you. Man, I was excited to hear that you were finally going to come to Konoha. It's been forever!" Gaara hears a vaguely familiar voice say.

It was Naruto. He hadn't seen the blonde since middle school, but he would know those sapphire blue eyes any where. Puberty had apparently done wonders for his formerly somewhat scratchy voice and well everything else.

The red head was pretty sure that the blonde now fit the stereotype for the Homecoming King and quarterback. He'd grown well. Really, really well.

"Yes, it has. I should have known that you would be here. You've always been a social butterfly." Gaara observes in amusement.

It surprised him that he had that thought about another man. It didn't disturb Gaara though. Love was love regardless of gender. It was just that he'd never really experienced much of a romantic attraction or even a sexual one to anyone that he knew personally.

That didn't mean that he was asexual though. Like most people, he found a select handful of celebrities rather appealing. That was just the stuff of fantasy though. Nothing to be taken seriously. Naruto was different because he was actually here and not just on a movie screen.

"Yeah! That's me!" Naruto says proudly.

"Alright, Gaara. That's one person. Naruto, make sure he finds a second. I'm gonna go check out the food." Kankuro says as he heads off in search of something to eat.

"What's he talking about?" The blue eyed coed asks.

Gaara sighs. He loved his brother. He really did, but there were times when the college student had thought about strangling him. Though Gaara supposed that was normal for siblings.

"He forcibly dragged me to this event and ordered me to socialize with at least two people who weren't him. You count as well." The Political Science Major explains.

"Ah. That's smart, but pretty sneaky." Naruto says.

Gaara could only nod in agreement. He decides it was probably best just to stick with Naruto. The man was definitely a social animal and his friend. He'd get the red head through this next half hour.

Well technically there were twenty minutes left, but who was counting? Oh that's right. He was.

"So let me introduce you to everyone." Naruto says with a smile as he proceeds to do exactly that.

Really, it was a relief to see Gaara. His middle school friend provided him with an excellent distraction. A distraction from Sasuke. Naruto didn't have any idea what he was going to do about his bastard.

They had always been like oil and water. Sasuke was his opposite and every single conceivable way. Despite that, he'd always been drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Maybe this was the reason.

"Welcome to Konoha!" Kiba says to Gaara.

Naruto saw Gaara nod and smiles. While Sasuke was like fire. Gaara was like a mountain. Very little affected the red head. He was quiet and resolved. That didn't mean he was boring though. The man had a rather dry sense of humor and was like a walking encyclopedia on whatever topics happened to interest him.

Somewhere between middle school and graduate school though, his friend had suddenly gotten hot. It was a different kind of hotness than Sasuke. The bastard had that whole too beautiful to be a man thing going on. (Not as much as Haku, but he digressed). Gaara's attractiveness was more feral.

"Thank you." The red head says with a smile.

The blood red hair and the black markings surrounding his eyes were very animalistic somehow. Like a sexy raccoon. That was a phrase that Naruto had never thought of using before, but it fit perfectly nonetheless.

Surprisingly, Gaara was still there a few hours later. That shocked Naruto because he knew that his friend had been plotting an early escape. What surprised him even more was the fact that the red head had chosen his second person to be Sasuke.

They had been talking for awhile. Most of the stuff went over Naruto's head. Politics and business. Still it was fascinating to watch them discuss topics that he only could half follow, so animatedly.

"There's no way that he can win reelection." Gaara says.

It wasn't that Naruto couldn't understand such things. It just wasn't something that he had much interest in. Well that was until he saw Sasuke and Gaara talking about it. It was like watching two top predators encounter each other in the wild and they were both sizing each other up.

"I don't know. That is one sly bastard. He's pulled the rug out from underneath them before. Granted, I wouldn't trust him to have my back. The man is a survivor though." Sasuke says.

It had been awhile since he had encountered someone who could actually keep up with him in world affairs. Well outside of his family. It didn't hurt that the red head was also gorgeous in a gothic sorta way.

Sasuke knew what he liked and what he didn't. He just wasn't attracted to women and had figured that out early on. While he didn't hide this preference, he didn't exactly make any efforts to advertise it either.

"That's true. Anyone else in his position would have been out years ago." Gaara says.

That's when the kiss flashed across his mind. Sasuke had known for awhile that Naruto was bisexual. He just didn't think that the blonde would be interested in him. They fought almost every time they saw each other.

His kiss had definitely been interested though. Sasuke knew that it was wrong, but he wondered how Gaara kissed. Naruto was a whirlwind of passion. His friend would probably be dark and seductive.

"I can't believe you guys can talk about that stuff when you're half drunk." Naruto says with a grin as he walks over.

"First of all, I'm not half intoxicated. I'm not even a quarter. Secondly, it's a gift." Saskue says smugly.

He was being ridiculous. Sasuke wasn't dating Naruto. He had no reason to feel guilty because he was also checking out the new guy. Now that the two of them were standing side though, the contrast was nothing short of stunning.

Damn it. He was in big trouble. What was he going to say when Naruto was alone? His body was quite eager to continue where they left off, but his mind knew that it would be a bad idea.

"Oh that's right. Uchihas are superhumans. They don't get drunk like us mere mortals. How could I have forgotten that?" Naruto asks sarcastically.

They drove each other crazy. Then again, maybe they had just been in denial. Could it have been sexual tension that caused them to go at it all the time? Maybe.

"Naturally." Sasuke replies dryly.

It was easy to fall into his traditional banter with the blonde. So easy. It was familiar, exciting, and comforting all at once. There was nothing familiar about Gaara though and that was equally exciting in a different way.

"Well why don't we go make good use of the pool before everyone else does?" Gaara suggests.

Sasuke could only smirk in response. It looked like the Political Science Major had a bit of Jugo in him. He was trying to keep the peace. That was adorable really.

He didn't actually think that he and Naruto weren't going to tear into each other, did he? Most of the time, it was just verbally. Though when they did fight, it tended to get very physical and quickly.

"Sounds great!" Naruto says cheerfully as he prances off towards the pool.

Yes. He was actually prancing. It was a nice prance though. Mostly because Naruto had a nice ass. Sasuke might fight like a demon with the blonde, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire a nicely shaped backside.

"He's always enthusiastic. One has to give him that." Gaara muses.

"Yes, that's one way of putting it." Sasuke agrees as he follows the hyper coed.

Gaara wasn't far behind. Sasuke wasn't sure how, but he let down his guard at one point. The conversation had started out as fairly innocent, but it had ended in anything but.

"So Gaara. Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend? I mean you never really told me, which you prefer. Hell, for all I know you could be bisexual." Naruto asks.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. The frat boy had no subtly. There was no tact. Naruto was nothing, if not direct.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone." The other man replies honestly.

"Oh well that makes sense. I mean you just got here and long distance relationships can be hard, if there was anyone back in Suna." Naruto observes sagely.

"Though I noticed that you didn't answer the question, Gaara. You don't have to be embarrassed. No one is going to judge you, especially not Naruto. This idiot is very much bisexual as evidence by the fact that he was trying to shove his tongue down my throat earlier." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Sasuke regretted the words the second they flew out of his mouth. Damn it! Why had he said that?!

"He was trying to do what?" Gaara asks in shock.

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I was trying to steal your virtue or something, bastard! We were fighting and someone bumped into us. Our lips kinda connected and well kept connecting." Naruto says, feeling his face heat up.

"So you're dating?" The red head inquires in confusion.

"That's not the point. I'm just saying that if you're gay, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. There's nothing wrong with it. I prefer men as well." Sasuke says.

"Well honestly, I'm not really sure. I'm probably gay or bisexual though." Gaara answers cautiously, not at all sure that he felt comfortable with this line of questioning.

Sasuke shakes his head. He wasn't really sure how a graduate student wouldn't know by now, but he had no problem helping the new guy out. A lot, if he wanted.

"Well this is college. You can experiment a bit. Try it out and see, if you like it. Everybody does it. Almost everyone experiments in college. It's the oldest cliché in the book because it's true." Sasuke tells him.

"Hey, are you hitting on Gaara?!" Naruto demands.

"I'm just stating a fact. What are you jealous?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

Maybe, there really was something there. The Fraternity Member was certainly acting jealous. Whether Naruto was jealous of Gaara or him, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure. He suspected it might be both though.

He hadn't missed the way the other man's eyes had followed them both throughout the party. Sasuke highly doubted that Naruto had been watching them that intensely out of academic interest in their discussions. No. Naruto was definitely attracted to both of them on some level. That much was obvious.

"What? Of course not! I'm just looking out for my friend!" Naruto protests.

Denial. Well that was one of the stages of acceptance. Sasuke could work with that. He could also work with Gaara. Hmm. Maybe there really was something to that whole the more the merrier saying, after all? This could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Gaara watches as the handsome blonde and dark beauty continue bickering. The effect was something similar to a Lunar or a Solar Eclipse. Naruto's golden hair and blue eyes reminded him very much of a Sun and Sasuke was definitely his moon with that moonlight pale skin and those dark tresses.

Privately, he muses that Sasuke would probably punch him for even mentally referring to him as a dark beauty. He'd likely perceive that as an insult. To Gaara though, beauty could come in either form. He might not know which gender he preferred in a lover or if he liked both, but he knew that beauty could be feminine, masculine, or completely neutral.

"That's not a bad suggestion. Though I would need someone to experiment with." Gaara says.

He almost laughs at the response that each of them gave him. Sasuke looked surprised and Naruto looked well shocked. He really should have brought his cell phone with him and snapped a picture. Damn. That would have been quite the amusing reminder about this night.

Though he had more important matters to worry about. He would need someone to try it with. He just had to figure out who.

Naruto was the logical and safest choice. They were friends and the red head knew that he wasn't a jerk. Unfortunately, he wasn't really sure what the blonde would think about the morality of such an _improper_ proposal.

Sasuke was a stranger. He was certainly attractive and had been the one to suggest it, but Gaara didn't know him. Could he really trust him? Decisions, decisions.

"Wait. You're not seriously going to makeout with some guy to see if you're actually gay, are you?" Naruto asks.

Well that answered that question. Naruto was scandalized and shocked. That was a pity. Gaara was sure that if he was attracted to men at all, he'd probably enjoy the other man's kisses.

"Why not? If worse comes to worse. I can just blame it on my drink." He replies.

Naruto sputters and flails as Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the Fraternity Member's response. The red head wasn't sure why the Uchiha was surprised. Naruto was Naruto. The man reacted to everything passionately.

"I'll take that as you wouldn't be interested in helping me to figure out my sexual orientation. Alright. Since Sasuke suggested it, I'm going to assume that means he's okay with doing so." He says and with that, he brushes his lips against the Moon.

Gaara saw Sasuke blink. He smirks into the kiss. It was likely the raven haired man hadn't expected him to just go for it.

To his credit, the Uchiha quickly gets over his shock and begins kissing back. His kiss tasted like dark chocolate and red wine. There was also a hint of alcohol on his breath, likely from whatever he had been drinking. It was actually a rather intoxicating combination, really.

"You were actually serious." Naruto says, blinking.

Gaara would have responded to the blonde, if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. The red head had always believed that you could tell a lot by someone by how they kissed. Sasuke was a perfectionist and naturally competitive. He was also surprisingly a romantic, judging by the open mouthed kisses.

It didn't take long for Sasuke's tongue to seek entrance in his mouth. Gaara granted it. So far it had been pleasurable. Very pleasurable and it wouldn't be a very good experiment, if he only did a half-assed attempt.

He was definitely a seducer. In addition to that, Sasuke was apparently under the mistaken impression that Gaara's uncertainty about his orientation meant that he was the more submissive of the two of them. Well he was going to correct that assumption right now. With that thought in mind, he pushes Sasuke further back against the pool and deepens the kiss further.

"Very serious." The blonde says, still blinking in shock.

He was watching his best friend and rival make love with their mouths. Naruto could see a lot of tongue being used. Apparently, Gaara had decided to fight Sasuke for control.

He didn't know whether to be disturbed, angry, shocked, or turned on. Well apparently the lower half of his body had decided on the last part, but seriously? He couldn't believe that Sasuke had used that line on Gaara and it had actually worked. It had worked really well.

"Whoa guys. Come up for air." He says.

He and Sasuke had kissed earlier that day. Did that not mean anything to him? It was an accident, but still. It had been a very heated kiss.

It wasn't like they were dating or anything. So he couldn't say this was cheating. The other man had just offered to help Gaara figure out what he preferred. Men, women, or both. Still the blonde didn't know how two feel about it.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away with the experimentation there for a moment." Gaara murmurs a bit breathlessly, after breaking the kiss.

A bit?! A bit was putting it rather mildly. They had been practically having Kiss Sex. Naruto was going to make that a thing now. It was really the only way to describe what he had just seen!

"Yeah. A little. So you're definitely gay then." The blonde says awkwardly.

"Well I don't think one kiss is enough to draw a conclusion like that, but yes. That's what I'm inclined to believe. Sasuke is a very good kisser. I can see why you shoved your tongue down his throat now." The red head comments.

Naruto flails. He didn't even know what to say to that. Sometimes the red head truly had no filter!

"He tastes like strawberries, by the way." Sasuke adds.

Strawberries?! Freaking strawberries?! Really?! That's what Sasuke had to say to him after making out with his friend in front of him?! That he tasted like strawberries?!

Unbelievable! The other man had a lot of nerve. He should really kick his ass. Sasuke was so asking for a beating and Naruto was more than willing to give him one.

"Really?! That's what you say to me?! You say that after you kissed me TODAY and then madeout with Gaara like there was no tomorrow?! Seriously, what the Hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto growls at him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't think that you two were together, together." Gaara says.

"We're not together! It's just that I think it's rude for him to go around and have Kiss Sex with people in front of me on the same day that we kissed!" Naruto bellows.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the blonde immediately regretted them. Damn it. That sounded bad, even to his own ears. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend or ex.

It was really none of his business, if Gaara had a thing for Sasuke. Which he obviously did. You didn't kiss someone like THAT, if you weren't feeling them. It wasn't like Sasuke was his boyfriend. He shouldn't have flipped out like that.

"Didn't realize that it was that easy to make you feel jealous. Good to know." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"I am NOT jealous!" Naruto protests.

"Uh huh. You're so not jealous that you had to make sure the entire party could hear you proclaim how very not jealous you are." The raven haired man replies with an eye roll.

Damn. This was bad. No. Wait. This was worse than bad. This was freaking humiliating. He really needed to find a way to reclaim his dignity and fast.

"Gaara, you said that you needed more than one kiss, right? You need more than one kiss to prove whether or not you like men?" The blue eyed coed asks.

"Yes. I think that would be best." Gaara replies cautiously.

Naruto sighs. It was obvious that he had made his friend feel guilty. That really wasn't his intention at all.

Gaara didn't have any reason to feel guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong, but Sasuke did. Oh yeah! That bastard definitely had a reason to feel guilty, but he probably didn't. That was why he was a bastard in the first place.

"Great. Well let's give it a go then. I mean you kissed him. I think that you shouldn't have to settle for only one test subject." The blonde says as he pulls Gaara close to him and captures his lips with his own.

That's when Sasuke blinks. Whatever he had expected, that wasn't it. One minute, he had been enjoying the sights and sounds of an extremely jealous Naruto. The next minute, this happened.

Naruto was now making out with Gaara. He was kissing him as if his life depended on it. Sasuke had conflicting emotions. White hot jealousy flared to life in his gut, but equally scorching lust flared somewhere else.

"Oh that's real mature, Naruto." He mutters.

Upon hearing that, the blonde flips him off. Sasuke could only roll his eyes once again in response. Naruto could be such a child sometimes. He was lucky that he was hot and a really good kisser.

Judging by the way that Gaara was now moaning, it looked like the red head agreed. Well that was good. Naruto might be angry with him, but he was clearly also into Gaara. He was into Gaara in a big way.

"And really hot." He mutters under his breath.

Having a threesome had actually been one of his biggest fantasies. Sasuke supposed that it was a fairly common one, but he had never actually voiced that desire. Hell, it was almost impossible for him to find one person that he was attracted to. Finding two would be almost impossible.

Further complicating the matter was that even if he did, that didn't necessarily mean the other two parties would also be interested in said threesome or even available. Availability wasn't an issue for Gaara or Naruto though. He knew that much. Talking them into it though was another matter.

He didn't really know Gaara that well. The man had agreed to experimentation, but Sasuke didn't really know how much. Naruto struck him as very monogamous. His jealous reaction had only confirmed that. He probably wouldn't want to share.

"Glad you think so." Gaara says, after breaking apart from Naruto for air.

Sasuke mentally curses himself. He couldn't believe that he had actually said that out loud AND the red head had heard it. He must have damn good hearing.

"Glad that he thinks what?" Naruto asks in confusion.

Naruto had good hearing too. Sasuke knew that, but the blonde was also very easily distracted at the best of times. Having a sexy red head kiss him was definitely going to distract someone like the sapphire eyed coed.

"He found the sight of us kissing sexually stimulating." Gaara says.

That was unexpected. How the Political Science Major could makeout like that and still be that articulate was a mystery, even to Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha prided himself on being articulate, but he doubted that he could have mimicked the red head's success in that regard.

"Wait. What? He LIKED watching us kiss?! Sasuke, you're such a freaking voyeur." Naruto says.

"Maybe a little and since when do you even know what the word voyeur means?" Sasuke taunts him.

"Hey! I know stuff! I know lots of stuff, especially sex stuff! I mean Pervy Sage is my godfather." The other college student defends himself.

Gaara raises an eyebrow at that. Well that was interesting. Of course, he knew who the "Pervy Sage" was. Jirayia.

Jirayia was well known as a famous author. He wrote erotica. Straight erotica, but he had authorized two of his friends to write spin off versions. One for women who preferred women and one for men who also preferred the company of their own gender.

It was rather nice in a bizarre way. Jirayia certainly did try to accommodate as many people possible when it came to his writing, even if he had no interest in two thirds of the series himself. That and it was sweet that childhood friends would work together on something like that.

"Do I even want to know what sort of "stuff" he has educated you in?" The red head inquires.

"Oh. Well. Some of it, yeah. There is also some other things that you probably don't wanna know. We'll just leave it at that." Naruto says cheerfully.

"We should probably all get going before someone tattles." Sasuke says.

"That's a good point. Well this was certainly interesting." Gaara replies awkwardly.

He had never been more attracted to two people before in his entire life. They were complete opposites and yet, his body was responding to them both equally. It was the strangest thing really.

His body wanted more. His heart was even willing to give it a go, but Gaara wasn't stupid. His mind knew that there were at least a million ways that asking for such an unconventional relationship could backfire on him.

"Yeah. That's one way to put it." Naruto says.

The first was that they could reject such a proposal. That was the most obvious and likely response. There was also the possibility that one could agree, but not the other. Assuming that everyone did agree, the potential for jealousy certainly existed. Finally, what if other people found out about their taboo relationship?

A million reasons. There were a million reasons why such a venture would be a dumb idea. Really, it seemed like it would be just asking for it. Despite that, Gaara wanted to ask. He just wasn't sure how.

"We should to this again, sometime. Help Gaara figure out which way he swings. That's assuming that Naruto can handle it though. If not, well I'm more than happy to help either way." Sasuke says.

Gaara blinks. Apparently, he didn't have to worry about that too much. Sasuke was definitely interested in continuing where they left off. He was even interested in keeping Naruto involved.

"Wait. What? You're really want to have two boyfriends?" Naruto asks as he blinks.

"Well it was more to help Red figure out what he likes, but I'm not going to lie. If it develops into more, I wouldn't mind. You're loud and annoying, but you're also a good kisser and a loyal friend. So is Gaara." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Well that was clever of him. Sasuke was attempting to play this rather casually. It was likely that he didn't want to risk freaking the other man out. Smart.

"Well um I guess that's cool. If it's cool with Gaara, that is." The blonde says.

Obviously, he was still in shock. Still Gaara was quite happy with his response. Could he really have his cake and eat it too? It seemed like time would tell.

"I think it's a good idea. Though I suggest that we keep our ventures a secret for now. Most people wouldn't necessarily react well to the idea of a polyamorous relationship." He says.

"Polyamorous? Damn. Gaara, what scientific textbook have you been memorizing?" Naruto asks.

Gaara shakes his head and snorts in amusement. Naruto was Naruto. He could make any situation humorous.

"One doesn't need to open a textbook to find that word's definition. It's fairly commonly used." He teases him.

Naruto nods slowly. The fact that Gaara regularly used words like polygamous was probably the least of his concerns at the moment. He had essentially agreed to be in a threesome, potentially long-term.

A threesome relationship with two really gorgeous guys. Granted, he wanted to strangle Sasuke most of the time. Still there was no denying that he was very attractive. So was Gaara, but in a completely different way.

"Right. Well I'm gonna head back to my dorm before the party gets busted. I'll see you guys around. You have my number. So let me know, if you wanna meet up or whatever." The blonde says.

He desperately wanted to be casual about this, but he wasn't sure that was possible. Naruto was no blushing virgin. He'd only been with a couple people, but he was well versed in the carnal arts. That didn't mean that he had ever thought he'd seriously be participating in a threesome though.

This was new territory. Exciting, but also potentially dangerous. He could feel it in the way that the two men kissed him. All three of them were used to being in charge when it came to sex. (Well that or it was their natural instinct as was the case when it came to Gaara.)

"Sounds good. I'll go and find my brother. He should be proud of me. I socialized with two people who weren't him." Gaara says with a smirk.

"Yes, he should. If he needs proof, you can always tell him to ask me to confirm it. I'd be glad to do so. I know how annoying older brothers can be." Sasuke states.

"Pft. Please. Everyone knows how tight you and Itachi are. Don't even try to pretend that you're some poor bullied younger brother." Naruto says with a smirk of his own.

Teasing Sasuke was familiar territory. It was comforting because he knew the rules. He didn't know the rules of this new arrangement though.

"Yeah. I love Itachi. That doesn't mean that he can't be annoying sometimes." Sasuke admits.

"You're lucky. I'm an only child." Naruto says.

"Careful what you wish for Naruto. I don't think that you truly understand how it is possible to both love and want to strangle your siblings at the same time." Gaara warns him.

Oh he understood that emotion. He had it all the time with Sasuke. Thankfully, his relationship with Gaara was less volatile. He wasn't sure what his feelings for Sasuke were besides lust, admiration, and fury. He just knew they were intense. So were his feelings for the red head, but in a different and more sane way.

"Nah. I totally get that. I'll see you later." Naruto says as he and Gaara head off in opposite directions.

"Well that went better than expected." Sasuke muses to himself.

He couldn't believe that they had both actually agreed. It was probably "wrong" to be this attracted to two different people at the same time, but apparently he couldn't really help it. Besides, it was all consensual.

That's when he saw a text. Speaking of the Devil, it was from Itachi. Honestly, Sasuke swore that that man was psychic sometimes. It was almost as if he was instinctively aware of whenever his name was mentioned.

 **How was the party? ~ Itachi.**

Sasuke smirks as he considers the answer to that question. He had to think fast. If he paused too long, his brother would know something was up.

At the same time, he knew that he had to word this carefully. If one little thing was off, Itachi would know. He'd be on Sasuke's case worse than well something really obsessive!

 _ **It went alright. Hung out with the new guy and his buddy. I made it through the party without being too annoyed. That's better than most of these frat parties. ~ Sasuke**_

There. That should be sufficient. Sasuke couldn't help, but feel proud of himself. He had outsmarted Itachi Uchiha.

That wasn't an easy thing to do. Itachi was quite literally a genius. The man was also enormously perceptive. Sasuke couldn't get away with anything around him!

 **I take it that the new guy must have been rather attractive for that to be the case. You have never been that social outside of our family and your small Inner Circle. What's his name and what's he like? ~ Itachi.**

What the Hell? How had Itachi gotten that from THAT? He had been so careful. This just wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

 _ **I have no idea, what you're talking about. I think you've been working too hard or something. You're starting to imagine things. Talk to you later. ~ Sasuke.**_

He loved Itachi. He admired him more than anyone really. That didn't mean that he was about to tell his older brother that he was considering entering somewhat of an open relationship.

Sasuke wasn't entirely certain how Itachi would view such an arrangement. He would probably be fine with it in theory as long as it was consensual, but his own brother? Itachi would likely be out for blood.

 **Sasuke, you're so foolish sometimes. Do you honestly think that you can trick me that easily? You can tell me now, later, or I'll find out. Rest assured that I will find out whatever you are hiding. One way or another, I will find out. See you later. ~ Itachi.**

Damn it. That sounded ominous. Right about now, he really envied Naruto was really lucky that he didn't have any older brothers or sisters who apparently had nothing to better to do than to meddle with his love life.

"Now, what am I going to do?" He mutters to himself as he heads back to his dorm.

Itachi was Itachi. He never lied. He was also a very determined individual. If Sasuke wasn't careful, he'd find out.

If he was smart, he'd back out of this now. God only knows what Itachi would do, when he found out. It was more of a when than an if though. His brother really should become a detective, Sasuke muses.

"That's not going to stop me though." He mutters.

He really was Itachi's foolish little brother. What he was about to do was incredibly foolish. There were so many reasons why it was foolish and yet, he was going to do it anyway.

"Well I guess we'll see what happens." He whispers as walks into his dorm.

How could he pass up this opportunity? Sasuke had two very attractive and single men who were willing to "experiment" with him. It didn't really matter that Sasuke was passed the experimenting phrase.

He didn't sleep around, but he wasn't a blushing maiden either. Sasuke knew what he was doing and judging by what a physical being Naruto was, he probably did as well. That meant that Gaara was likely the only innocent of the three of them.

"That won't last long though." He says with a smirk.

"What won't last long?" Jugo asks as he walks into their dorm.

"Oh nothing. I just mean this hangover." Sasuke lies quickly.

One of the advantages of being a genius was that you were able to think quickly on your feet. This particularly skill had saved Sasuke's as more time than he cared to count. He still felt a little guilty though.

He didn't like lying to Jugo, but Sasuke wasn't quite ready to reveal the truth. It had to stay a secret for now. Maybe, forever. He'd just have to wait and see what his two new "boyfriends" wanted to do.

"Ah. Well take it easy." Jugo says.

"I will." Sasuke reassures him with a smile.

He really needed to figure out what he was going to call them. Was boyfriends accurate? Sasuke didn't know.

Nevermind. He'd figure that out in the morning. Right now, Sasuke was going to get some sleep and he'd ponder this unique situation more when he woke up. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

A few days later and Naruto couldn't believe what he had agreed to. He had essentially agreed to have TWO boyfriends. Well kinda.

For Gaara, this was an experiment. For Sasuke, well the blonde wasn't really sure what he was getting out of it. Sasuke didn't strike him as the type of person who was just looking for a quick hookup with two men he found attractive.

"Besides, I've known the bastard for years and he's never hit on me before." Naruto mutters.

"Naruto, you're talking to yourself again. You know that's not healthy, right?" He hears a feminine voice ask him.

He didn't need to look around to see who it was. It was Karin. His cousin Karin. His cousin who knew pretty much everything about him.

Sometimes that was nice. There was something tremendously appealing about knowing that someone would always understand where you were coming from. Other times, it was not so nice. Some privacy would be appreciated!

"Yeah. I know. I guess we all have our bad habits though." He says with a nervous laugh.

He was now sorta dating the guy that he had been fighting with almost nonstop for years. That and his friend, Gaara. He was dating them both at once and they were both, apparently okay with that.

"Yes, we do. You wanna tell me what's gotta into you? You've been spacing out even more than usual. I'm starting to get a little worried." Karin says.

"He's just worried about a group assignment that he has with me and Sasuke." Gaara says smoothly as he walks over towards them.

Thankfully, the two of them were in the cafeteria. The nice thing about the cafeteria was anyone could come here. That included his current savior. A very sexy red head.

"Oh. Yeah. I can see why he'd be worried. Naruto and Sasuke fight like cats and dogs. What's the assignment on?" The young woman asks innocently.

"Human anatomy, particularly the male side of things." Gaara says with a smirk.

It was a damn miracle that Karin didn't notice that smirk. Probably because Gaara always spoke in such a monotone. It was hard to tell when he was being a sneaky bastard. His voice didn't get all smug like Sasuke's did.

"Oh right. Good luck. No wonder you're so worried. That's kinda embarrassing. Well I'll see you later." Karin says as she heads off.

"I can't believe you said that in front of her!" Naruto growls at Gaara.

"I had to come up with something and it was short notice. Naruto, if you are going to be involved in this, we really have to find a way to get you more comfortable with it." The other college student says.

Yeah. Gaara had a point there. It wasn't that they had done much at this point. Mostly, it was making out. He'd never met two better kissers than Sasuke and Gaara, but he knew that the Political Science Major was probably eager to experiment further than that.

Sasuke didn't seem particularly adverse to it either. For such an antisocial person, he was still able to radiate sexuality when he wanted to (and sometimes when he didn't). He'd probably be cool with taking things to the next level as well.

"Yeah. That'd probably be a good idea. Speaking of antisocial bastards who are really good at kissing, where is Sasuke?" The blonde asks.

"He said something about having dinner with his brother." Gaara answers him.

Naruto blinks. Uh oh. That was a Code Red. If Itachi was talking to Sasuke, somehow that guy was going to find out about their little agreement.

The blonde didn't know how, but he would. Itachi Uchiha was worse than the C.I.A. He and Sasuke had tried for years to keep secrets from that man, but it was always to no avail.

"That's not good." The sapphire eyed college student replies.

"Why not? I was always under the impression that Sasuke was close to his brother. He speaks most favorably of him all the time." The other man observes in confusion.

"Well yeah. They get along great, but Itachi has this habit of taking one look at a person and being able to see straight into their souls. It's kinda terrifying really." Naruto admits.

"You think that Itachi is going to find out about us?" The Political Science Major inquires cautiously.

"I don't think so. I know so. This is Itachi. You really don't have any idea who we are dealing with." The blonde replies with a heavy sigh.

He could tell that Gaara was a bit skeptical and Naruto couldn't blame him. Itachi's abilities were something that you had to see in person to believe. Hell, Naruto had seen the other Uchiha use them and even he couldn't fully wrap his mind around how epically Itachi was able to mess with people.

"You're overreacting. He might know Sasuke well, but I doubt the man is actually a mind reader." Gaara assures him.

"He's close enough. Believe me. He's close enough. This isn't good. We are so screwed." The other man says.

Meanwhile Sasuke was at a rather expensive restaurant with Itachi. His brother would settle for nothing less than the best. It was an Uchiha thing.

"Order whatever you like." Itachi tells him.

"You're trying to bribe me with food or get me intoxicated enough to spill all my secrets to you." Sasuke retorts accusingly as he looks at the menu.

"You really are foolish. I can't believe that you would accuse me of such a thing." Itachi says, pretending to be mortally wounded.

Sasuke knew better though. He knew that Itachi knew that he knew better as well. Now, was definitely not the time to be letting his guard down.

There was no way that his brother was ever going to approve of what he was doing. That was a pity because the younger Uchiha had always idolized Itachi. He desperately wanted his approval, but this was one time where he was willing to live without it.

"We both know that this isn't a dinner. This is an interrogation." The raven haired man reminds him.

"Very well. If that's the way you want to play it, I'll tell you why you're foolish. You're foolish because you believe that I have to bribe or trick you into telling me everything. Such distasteful methods are not necessary in your case. They have been." The smoky eyed man says.

Sadly, that was the truth. Once Itachi Uchiha set his mind to doing something, there was very little that you could do to stop him. The man was relentless and now Sasuke was completely at his mercy.

"Whatever. I think I'll have the lobster." Sasuke says.

"A most excellent choice. I shall have the salmon then." Itachi decides and Sasuke mentally braces himself for what he knew what was to coming.

Being part of a threesome was a fun idea in theory or just for one night, but this was more than that. This could potentially be an equal relationship between three people. Most people would never understand that.

Itachi would probably tell him that he was being naïve. Relationships like this didn't last. Sooner or later, jealousy would be a factor and that would utterly destroy the relationship.

"Mhm." Sasuke agrees and a few minutes later, they both begin eating.

"Sasuke, I meant it. What's his name?" The elder Uchiha presses.

Damn it. Should he lie? Naruto sucked at lying. Maybe, he should just tell Itachi that he got a boyfriend.

It wouldn't be a complete lie. He could just "forget" to mention the fact that not only did he have a boyfriend, he had two. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

"You don't know him." Sasuke says evasively.

"So you're admitting that there IS someone." Itachi replies smugly.

"There might be someone. Which is why I'm not going to tell you anything about him that you could use to track him down. We just started seeing each other a couple days ago. I don't want you to scare him off." Sasuke grumbles.

He hadn't dated much. If it got even slightly serious, Itachi would find out. His brother was very overprotective. That was why Sasuke tended to keep the few relationships he had had as discrete as possible.

"You sound anxious. You must like this one." The elder Uchiha states.

It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Itachi knew that he was serious about Gaara because he was and he was Itachi. Itachi just knew everything. That was just a fact of life.

"Yeah. I do. So don't scare him off." He mutters in annoyance.

That was the truth. There was a lot to like about Gaara. He was _fucking hot_ for one. He was also equally intelligent. The red head was super sarcastic and quiet as well. So they were very compatible.

"I promise that I won't scare him off. At least tell me something about him." Itachi orders him.

"He's a Political Science Major." Sasuke states bluntly.

"Are you certain that you're comfortable with that? That's a very public career that he might be going into. Not everyone is accepting of relationships between two men. Things are getting better, of course. I still would worry about you being in such a relationship in the public eye. People can be quite cruel." His brother says.

His fears weren't unfounded. Unfortunately, Itachi had no idea how right he was to worry. The other man had no idea that Sasuke actually involved with two men. That would probably cause his brother's head to explode.

"I know. I don't care though. I'm not going to live my life based on what other people think of me. If politics doesn't work out for him, he's very bright. He'll find something else." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad that you consider him to be intelligent. A pretty face can only go so far." The prodigy reminds Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. Well I'm going to head out. I promised him that I'd meet him later. He just transferred. So he needs some help getting used to the campus." The raven haired man says.

Itachi nods understandingly as Sasuke gets up. That went better than he expected. He knew the truth though.

He had been able to successfully stall for some time, but that was all. Sooner or later, his brother was likely going to find out. At that point, Sasuke wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Stay safe." The other Uchiha says.

"I always do. I'll see you later." Sasuke says and with that, he heads off.

A short while later, Gaara was in Naruto's dorm. The blonde had already sent Sasuke a text, so they knew that the final part of their trio would be there soon enough. For the moment, the red head was more than happy to content himself with kissing.

After all, there were still likely a few corners of Naruto's mouth that he hadn't intimately familiarized himself with. If nothing else, Gaara prided himself on his attention to detail and kissing was no exception.

"I see that you guys started without me." Sasuke says, after he walks inside the dorm.

"Well we figured you'd show up soon. You know, after Itachi released you from his clutches. You didn't tell him, did you? There's no way that he'd be cool about this sort of thing." The blonde asks, once the kiss was broken.

"I didn't tell him. Well not exactly. He knows that I'm seeing someone. I just told him that it was Gaara. Don't look at me like that, Naruto. Itachi knows that we have been fighting since before we could walk. He'd never believe it. I didn't even give him Gaara's name." Sasuke assures them.

That was a relief. The less people that knew about this relationship the better. The red head actually liked the fact that it was a secret. It was something special. Something that only the three of them shared.

The rest of the world could quite frankly go to Hell as far as he was concerned at the moment. He had two gorgeous men who were willing to be his companions for the moment while he figured out what he wanted. Why argue with a good thing?

"Yeah. I guess that's a good point. Itachi never would have believed it." Naruto says.

"I'm not playing favorites. I'm just being strategic." Sasuke promises him.

"I never said that you were playing favorites. This is new to all of us. We didn't really make up any rules before agreeing to this. So we're all winging it. It's just easier to have people think that you're with Gaara than me. There's less explaining that way. That's assuming that Red is okay with it." Naruto says thoughtfully.

Naruto was actually asking,, if he had a problem with it? Why would he? Now, everyone was just going to think that he had himself one sultry looking boyfriend.

"I don't have a problem with it. You're both right. It's simply easier this way. If people know that you two have suddenly put your differences aside and decided to act on the sexual tension that has undoubtedly existed between you for years, they are going to ask questions. This way, there will be less questions." The Political Science Major says.

"And less questions means that there will be less of a chance of anyone finding out." Sasuke reasons.

"Exactly." Gaara says as he nods his head in agreement with the Uchiha's assessment.

He was a little worried though. Gaara was now Sasuke's "public boyfriend." Naruto was still his dirty little secret. That was going to cause some resentment to form, if they didn't deal with it immediately.

"Though I do think that it would be a good idea for Sasuke to prove to Naruto that he's not playing favorites." He adds.

"Yeah! Wait. How would he do that, exactly?" The sapphire eyed college student asks.

"Sasuke's smart. I'm sure that he'll think of something." Gaara replies smugly.

Gaara didn't miss Sasuke's raised eyebrow. The raven haired man knew exactly what he meant. He wondered how far the Uchiha would go though. Well he supposed it didn't really matter.

What mattered was that Naruto would be reassured that this was an equal relationship. The last thing that they needed was for someone to feel like the Third Wheel. That wouldn't end well at all.

"Naruto, you comfortable with stuff below the waist at this point?" Sasuke asks.

"Depends on what you mean. I hope you aren't dumb enough to think that I'm going to let you top me." Naruto says smugly and Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

"No. You aren't THAT lucky. At least not yet, anyway." He retorts.

Gaara snorts in amusement. This was certainly going to be the most interesting relationship that he had ever been in. One of them alone would have qualified for that, but the two of them together was really something else.

"Alright. Well as long as you aren't going to try anything funny, sure." Naruto says.

 **Warning Lime**

"You really are such a loser. You're lucky you're hot. Take off your pants and your boxers." Sasuke says.

"Hey! Who are you calling a loser and stop being so damn bossy. Wait. You think I'm hot?" Naruto replies.

Gaara shakes his head. He was torn between laughter and getting fully aroused by the thought of them doing anything more scandalous than kissing together. The sight of the Sun and Moon kissing was more than enough to get him going. So God help him, when they decided to do more.

"Yes, Naruto. You're very attractive. I think we've established that." Sasuke mutters, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! Good! So glad you finally admit it!" Naruto says as he slowly slides out of his pants.

"Looks like he gets off on the two of you bickering or I got him warmed up for you." Gaara teases the blonde with a smirk.

Damn. If that's what Naruto looked like when he was half aroused, he wondered what it looked like when the other college student completely lost it. That was _impressive_.

"A little of both, really." Naruto admits as he blushes.

"You're cute when you blush, but don't let that go to your head." Sasuke says as he kisses Naruto and takes the other man into his hand.

Naruto groans into the kiss and bucks into the Uchiha's hand. Gaara was almost positive he saw the blonde twitch with desire. Sasuke must have known what he was doing.

"I have to admit that visually this is a rather stunning sight." The red head says as he listens to the heated moans the two were exchanging and watches Sasuke's talented hand coax Naruto to a full arousal.

He didn't receive an answer. Not that Gaara expected one. The way that Sasuke was stroking Naruto faster and the way that Naruto was dominating the kiss spoke volumes.

He probably should have been jealous, but he wasn't. After all, Sasuke had walked in on them making out. It was only fair that Sasuke got some attention and that Naruto got some reassurance. He as the Secret Boyfriend.

"Damn it." He mutters as he feels his pants get uncomfortably tight.

The blonde's arousal was throbbing in Sasuke's hand and their tongues were still battling for dominance. Sasuke had managed to semi pin Naruto, but the blonde wasn't giving up that easily. He was currently squeezing Sasuke's still clothed backside and running his other hand through the Uchiha's dark tresses.

Really, it was pure poetry in motion. The way they challenged each other and yet seamlessly blended into one another. Gaara wondered if that's what he looked like when he was with either of them.

"Maybe there really is something to this whole voyeur thing, after all." He murmurs.

"Nhh S-asuke!" Naruto moans, after they break the kiss and his climax overtakes him.

Watching Naruto tumble over the edge was a glorious sight. It was like watching a roaring waterfall or something. There was a certain feral beauty to it that Gaara wasn't sure that he'd ever fully be able to describe.

"What was that about me not topping? You don't seem to have an issue when I take control anymore." Sasukse asks smugly.

"You're such a b-astard. You're so lucky that you got me off. Gaara, can you believe this guy?" Naruto demands as he tries to compose himself.

He does so by cleaning off and pulling his pants and boxers back on. That was a pity. Gaara had very much been enjoying the view.

 **End Lime**

"Oh I can believe him." Gaara says as he briefly places a kiss on both of the other men's lips.

"Keep it up Naruto and I'm sure that I can come up with another use for big mouth." Sasuke warns him and Naruto blinks.

He couldn't believe that Sasuke had just said that. Then again, he couldn't believe a lot of things that the bastard was doing lately. They had fought all their lives and now suddenly they were something very close to lovers.

The messed up thing about it was that his body was definitely okay with the sudden change in their relationship. More than okay, actually. His body was very, very happy about it.

"You wish!" The blonde says.

"Well yeah. That's why I said it." Sasuke says and Gaara bursts into laughter.

Naruto sighs. He supposed that he should have seen that coming. To Gaara, all of this was probably hilarious. Well he supposed that it was always funnier to watch two people bicker than to take part of it yourself.

Well most of the time. Bickering was really just one of the many ways that he and Sasuke had of sizing each other up. They always competed over everything and the blond doubted that was going to change much when it came to intimacy.

"Jerk." Naruto mutters as he reaches over and kisses Gaara.

If Sasuke wanted to play rough, he could do it too. Besides, he doubted the sexy read head would mind. It would serve the other man right for being such a cocky jerk.

"Mmm. I know that this one is because you want to make him jealous, but I don't really mind. Though we should probably handle our relationship more maturely from now on." Gaara whispers, after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah. That wasn't obvious at all, loser." Sasuke says as he rolls his eyes.

"Wait. You're not jealous at all?" Naruto demands.

He didn't know whether to be annoyed, shocked, or hurt. Sasuke really didn't seem jealous at all. Yeah. He had been being pretty obvious about it, but he should feel something!

"I'm a little jealous, but I'm also the one who just got you off. I'm feeling pretty secure at the moment. Besides, I agreed to enter whatever this is. I wouldn't have done it, if I wasn't comfortable seeing you with Gaara." Sasuke assures him.

Well that was surprisingly reasonable. He was almost considering asking who this hot imposter was, when he remembered Sasuke had just gotten through acting very much like Sasuke.

"You're so smug about that. You aren't the only one who knows how to do that stuff!" Naruto protests.

"I was hoping that would be the case, but I wouldn't have minded teaching you." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Now that scenario has possibilities. Sasuke can be the teacher. Naruto can be an unruly student. We would need to get a stronger desk though, of course." Gaara says thoughtfully.

Naruto blinks. He had always heard that it was the quiet ones, but this was ridiculous. He couldn't believe that Gaara had said that.

"Why are you looking at me that way? If you aren't into it, there are other options." The red head says, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"No. I mean it's great! Of course, I would be the teacher and he'd be the student though. I'm just surprised that you would come up with something like that. I mean you're usually so quiet." The blonde says.

"Gaara, feel free to get as creative as you want." Sasuke assures him as he kisses the red head.

Gaara smiles and kisses back. Naruto watches in appreciation. There was something very erotic about the two of them together. It was like a wildfire or something. Beautiful in its ferocity.

Maybe, that was why Gaara and Sasuke liked to watch them so much. It was all starting to make a whole lot more sense now.

"Yeah. I second the creativity thing." Naruto says with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter really explores their feelings about their parents, each other, and adds a splash of silliness. For anyone wondering about Naruto's parents, that will be discussed later on. Minato and Kushina are alive in this story though.

Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed by since their _unique_ relationship had begun and thus far, Gaara had realized a couple of unexpected things. Naruto was surprisingly the most aggressive of the three of them when it came to initiating well almost anything and also the most possessive. In contrast, Sasuke was much more sneaky when it came to getting what he wanted. More manipulative and surprisingly, cuddly.

"What's the difference between microeconomics and macroeconomics?" Gaara asks as he flips another page in the textbook and runs his fingers through Sasuke's surprisingly silky tresses.

"You already asked me that." Sasuke replies.

Uchihas apparently cuddled. That or Sasuke was the exception to the rule. Whatever the reason, the Political Science Major was enjoying this new discovery greatly while he helped the International Business Major study.

"Oh. Hmm. Right. What are the main types of business mergers?" The college student asks.

At the moment, Sasuke was laying in his lap and the red head was having a grand ole time petting him as if he was his own housecat. A very sexy housecat who had no issue with pouncing, but a housecat nonetheless. Well unless you annoyed him.

If one was stupid enough to annoy Sasuke Uchiha, the housecat became a tiger rather quickly. A tiger with terrifying claws and teeth. His Moon could be quite vicious when he wanted to be.

"I think that's enough studying for the day. Besides, Naruto will be back soon. The last thing on that man's mind is studying." Sasuke notes in amusement.

That was true. They were by far the more academic members of the trio. Though Gaara supposed that Naruto had always been more of a _hands-on learner._ Lately, he had been extremely so.

"Alright. I think you're good anyway. You've probably known all of this since you were old enough to fingerpaint anyway." The other man says.

"Mmm. That's a bit of an exaggeration. More like since I was old enough to ride a bike." Sasuke informs him with a sly smirk as he pulls Gaara down for a kiss.

Gaara smiles and kisses back. At this point, he figured he was either gay or bisexual. Maybe, it didn't matter. Any way that looked at it, he was most certainly attracted to Naruto and Sasuke.

That and he was quickly becoming addicted to each of their kisses. It was amazing how he could be attracted to two people who couldn't be more different than each other. If he had a type, it was certainly a diverse one.

"Bike as in motorcycle or bicycle?" He replies, after breaking the kiss.

"Bicycle. My father groomed us from an early age to take over the family business. He wanted perfect little heirs. I love the man, but he's very much the traditional Japanese Businessman. He demands perfection." Sasuke says with a sigh.

His own relationship with his father was complicated to say the least. Things were slowly improving, but the strain was still there. So he could sympathize with Sasuke's father issues.

"I'm certain that's just his way of showing he cares. He has high standards for you because he knows that you can achieve them. Some people just aren't very good at expressing their affection." He offers.

"Mmm I know that. It's just hard sometimes. What about your father? You never talk about him." Sasuke asks.

"It's complicated. We're trying to mend things, but it's difficult. Though I suppose that I shouldn't complain. He's at least trying now." Gaara says.

Sasuke was about to say something, but just then the door burst open and Gaara chuckles. It was Naruto and he had brought food. Lots of food. Enough to feed an army really.

"Hey, guys! I stopped at the Ramen Shop on my way home. I got us lots of good stuff. I got chicken ramen for me. A steak for Gaara and tomato salad for our sexy rabbit. I mean for our bastard who is apparently a health nut. That or he just has a tomato fetish." The blonde says brightly.

"Just because I enjoy tomatoes and healthy foods, does not mean I have a fetish. You're the one with a ramen fetish." Sasuke grumbles as he disentangles himself form Gaara's arms.

Oh boy. Here they go. Again. Naruto and Sasuke fought like cats and dogs. Though Gaara was beginning to suspect that they only did so, so they would have an excuse to _Kiss and Makeup_. It was some strange version of foreplay.

"Hey, ramen is _awesome_! Gaara, tell him how awesome ramen is!" The Fraternity Member demands.

"I don't mind ramen. Some flavors of it are quite good actually, but I really don't understand your obsession with it." He says with a shrug.

"Ha! See?! I told you that it was amazing!" Naruto says smugly.

Gaara couldn't believe this. They were fighting about whether ramen was good or not. Who cared if it was good? It wasn't bad and it was cheap. In fact, it was probably the most common staple in any college student's diet.

"He said it was okay. Gaara didn't say that he shared your obsession." Sasuke retorts.

"Whatever. You're such a bastard sometimes. You're being so mean to me and after I got you, your tomato salad!" Naruto whines.

It really was amazing. Sometimes it was almost like there were two Narutos. The everyday Naruto and the Alpha Naruto. Gaara was considering giving the other side to his blonde boyfriend a name.

"You're right. That was nice of you. I guess that I should be nice back." Sasuke mutters as he heads over and wraps his arms around the other college student's neck.

"Damn right, you should be." Naruto replies as he nods his head vigorously as if to confirm what Sasuke just said was indeed the case.

Kyuubi. Yes. That was it. The red head was going to refer to Naruto's other side as Kyubbi. For some reason, he quite liked the name. He'd have to tell Sasuke about this decision later.

"Don't get too cocky." Sasuke warns him as he kisses the other man.

Gaara watches as the Sun and Moon proceed to get properly acquainted. There was still something rather beautiful about seeing them together. It was like Yin and Yang.

Naruto kisses back and the red head didn't miss the way that his hands almost immediately went to the raven's backside. The blonde definitely seemed to have a certain fondness for the Uchiha's posterior. Not that Gaara could blame him, it was most assuredly a very nice one!

"I have the two hottest boyfriends on campus. Kinda hard not to get cocky." Naruto growls at him, after breaking the kiss.

Ohhh. Growling. Yep. Kyuubi was going to come out to play soon. Gaara should probably get in on this action.

With that in mind, he saunters over to his boyfriends and smiles. This could be fun. There were certain benefits to having two boyfriends. One of which was he didn't have to initiate much.

"Speaking of hard, it looks like you're very happy to see us." Gaara teases him.

"Yeah. You could say that." Naruto replies with a smirk.

It was rare that the sapphire eyed coed smirked, but it always made the red head shiver. Well shiver and lock the door. He wouldn't want anyone stumbling upon the three of them while they were _experimenting,_ after all.

Meanwhile Mikoto Uchiha was preparing dinner. That's when she notices that her husband was frowning. That was never a good sign. That man worried entirely too much.

"What's wrong, My Love?" She asks as she turns off the stove and heads into the living room.

Fugaku was staring at his phone. That meant one of two things. Either it was work related or pertained to their children. She wasn't sure which would be worse.

She knew that he loved Itachi and Sasuke. It was just that Fugaku had been raised in an extremely traditional family. It was hard for him to express what he felt for his son's in a conventionally American way.

"I just received a text from Itachi. It seems that the reason Sasuke has been avoiding our family dinners is because he has found himself a boyfriend." He states.

Ohhh. Wait. That was good news. Why was her husband upset about that? It didn't make any sense.

He knew that Sasuke preferred men and well Itachi could go either way. She didn't think that gender mattered much to her eldest son. Though Fugaku knew that. That couldn't be what was bothering him.

"That's wonderful news." Mikoto says with a smile.

"Yes, it is. I can't say that I'm particularly pleased that Sasuke didn't inform me of his new relationship though." Her husband says with a sigh.

He wasn't the only one sighing though. Mikoto soon does so as well and with that, she proceeds to sit in his lap. He was a good man. He was just a little thick headed sometimes.

"He probably didn't tell you because it's a new relationship. You, My Love, can be very intimidating sometimes. I doubt that you would do it on purpose, but Sasuke was probably concerned that you might overwhelm the poor boy. You know that he loves you." She whispers as she kisses his forehead.

"I know that he does. I can't deny that this is hurtful though." The Japanese American says.

"I'm sure it is. Don't fret on it. I'll have Itachi invite Sasuke and his new friend over for dinner. It'll all work out. You'll see." She assures him.

He nods his head and Mikoto smiles. She could see that for now at least, her husband was pacified. Hopefully, Sasuke's boyfriend was made of tough stuff. Fugaku Uchiha had extremely high standards when it came to who was allowed the honor of dating either of his sons.

"I hope so. Well I guess we have a dinner to schedule. At least the boy is doing well with his lessons." Fugaku says with a sigh.

"They both were always academically gifted. Just like their father. Though I do hope they don't inherit your neuroticism. You worry too much." She informs him.

"That's not necessarily true. They took after you and that's a good thing for them. I suppose I've always been a bit harder on Sasuke though. He looks so much like you. He's our youngest. I worried that the world would crush him and I wanted to toughen him up. I did the same with Itachi as well, but to a lesser degree." He says with a sigh.

Mikoto nods in understanding. She snuggles up against him. Fugaku would never admit this, but he was a snuggler.

"Good. We all make mistakes. The important thing is learning from them. I'll go and set up the dinner." She tells him with a smile as she gets off his lap and heads off to make the call.

"You know that I would have gone insane without you years ago." He mutters.

"I know and I love you. Things would be much easier though, if you would listen to me from the beginning. I told you that you were being too strict with them. Next time, be a good boy and listen to me." She says with a hairflip as he saunters off.

A short while later, Naruto smiles as he watches Gaara and Sasuke sleep. The Uchiha definitely a Night Owl by nature and Gaara was a major insomniac. The red head just kept going until he was ready to drop basically. It was likely after their nap, they'd probably stay up all night.

"Probably better just to let them sleep." He says, after hopping out of the shower.

That's when he hears Sasuke's phone go off. Normally, he would have woken the bastard up. Not to day though. He and Gaara just looked so peaceful all curled up like that.

Who knew that Sasuke could do _cute_? Anyway, he didn't wanna ruin the moment. So he answers the phone.

"Hello?" Naruto asks into the phone.

"Naruto? What are you doing with Sasuke's phone? Is he okay?" He hears a confused voice on the other end.

A voice that he recognized as belonging to Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke's mother. Oh boy. He needed to think up an excuse as to why he had raven's phone and fast.

"Yeah. It's me. He's fine. Sasuke just ran out to get us some more stuff. We're working on a group project together. So I figured I should answer and not leave whoever was calling him hanging. Hello, Mrs. Uchiha." He says cheerfully.

That was believable, right? They were both college students. It was only natural to assume they'd be getting assigned stuff to do. Group projects weren't unusual.

"Oh. You had me worried there for a minute. I'm glad that he's okay. Well when he gets back can you tell him that I want him to come for dinner this weekend and to bring his new boyfriend. Itachi told me about this Gaara character. My husband is very eager to meet him." She says sweetly.

It was hard to believe that this woman was Sasuke's mother, really. Sure, Sasuke looked like her. Personality wise though, Naruto almost couldn't believe that they were related.

She was so friendly and normal. Sasuke was like a wildfire. If you got too close, you'd get burned. Well at least he used to be like that until recently.

"Um alright. I'll pass the message along. Tell Fugaku to go easy on the poor guy. I know that Sasuke's dad can be pretty intense. He's old school." The blonde says nervously.

"Oh believe me. I already had a discussion about this with him. I'm going to do my best to ensure that he gives the boy an actual chance." She assures him.

Well that was nice to hear. Still it was hard to tell if Fugaku Uchiha would actually listen to his wife in this circumstance or not. He was very overprotective.

For a moment, Naruto was actually relieved to be the secret boyfriend. He really didn't fancy his chances of going up against that businessman. Fugaku could be ruthless and make Sasuke look like a cuddly kitten in comparison. (Hell on most days, that also applied to Itachi)!

"That's good. Don't worry. I'll let him know." Naruto promises.

"Thank you. Oh how are things going with you? I feel like it has been forever since we last talked." The housewife says.

"Oh. I'm great! School is going good and made some new friends. Sasuke and I haven't tried kill each other for awhile. I consider that progress, really." He says.

Mikoto laughs quietly on the other side of the line. She really did have a nice laugh. That much, Sasuke had inherited from his mother.

"Yes, that is progress. I'm glad to hear that you're going well. Thank you. I'll talk to you later. I really should get back to finishing dinner." The dark beauty replies.

"Yeah. I totally get it. Cya." Naruto says as he hangs up.

That's when Sasuke stretches in his sleep and his eyes slowly flutter open. Uh oh. This might not end well. He was probably going to get caught up in the wildfire again.

"Mmm who was that?" Sasuke murmurs sleepily.

"Um your mother. She's okay. She just wants you to go to a family dinner thing." Naruto explains.

Sasuke nods. Okay. So far, so good. Now, he just had to drop the other bomb on his boyfriend. (Well one of his boyfriends).

"Yeah. I guess I have been kinda slacking on the family dinner thing. I've just been busy with the two of you." Sasuke says.

"There's more though." Naruto says warily and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

There was more? That didn't sound good. Instinct told Sasuke that this wouldn't end well. What could possibly make Naruto of all people, nervous?

"I'm listening. What else did she say?" He ask warily.

That's when he notices Gaara was no longer asleep. That little faker. He was just pretending to be asleep. Whatever.

He was likely just being nosey and didn't want to interrupt the conversation. That was fine. Sasuke had to figure out what was going on with his mother.

"I'm not sure how she found out, but she knows that you have a boyfriend." Naruto continues.

Damn it. Itachi must have told her, but that meant that his father also knew. This was worse than bad. This was horrific.

Naruto was one thing. He understood what Fugaku Uchiha was like. Gaara was a completely different thing. He'd never met the Japanese businessman. He didn't know what he was up against!

"Which means she told my father." He says with a sigh.

"Yeah. Looks like Gaara is going to have to meet the parents." Naruto says and Sasuke groans.

That's when Gaara stops pretending to be asleep and caresses Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke sighs and leans into the comforting gesture. Well at least the red head understood the gravity of the situation.

"I don't mind meeting your parents. You've spoken about them before. I don't think that your mother will be an issue and your father can't possibly be any worse than mine about such things." The Political Science Major offers.

"You wanna bet?" Sasuke asks and Naruto snorts in amusement.

Gaara really didn't know what he was getting himself into. Sasuke found himself pitying the red head. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I think that you're being a little bit ridiculous. I'm sure that I can handle him. Now, where were we earlier?" Gaara asks with a sly smile.

"I was fighting with the loser for a bit and then you were watching us make out." Sasuke says.

"Oh yeah. I think that we need to even this out a bit." Gaara says as he kisses Sasuke and then kisses Naruto.

The mechanics of their relationship were bond to be interesting. Gaara wasn't really sure if they would all sleep together at once or just pair off. There were a lot of intriguing sensual possibilities, but he wasn't stupid. The potential for jealousy was very real.

"Mmm right. So what did you guys do while I was away?" Naruto asks.

"Studied." Sasuke says honestly.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and Gaara knew why. The blonde certainly wouldn't have "wasted" alone time with studying. This was Naruto, after all.

"Really? That's it? You two are like two of the hottest guys on the planet and all you did was study?" He asks incredulously.

"There was some cuddling. Sasuke does seem to enjoy cuddling." Gaara says with a smirk.

He knew that he was playing with fire, but he just couldn't resist. Sasuke just looked so cute when he was pissed off. Yes, he had just called the Uchiha cute.

Cute wasn't really a word that he would have associated with him before. It seemed like such an innocent adjective, but it was accurate. So Gaara was going to use it.

"It wasn't cuddling. There was some caressing." Sasuke protests.

"Right. Sasuke, you totally weren't cuddling. You were just giving out some manly caresses." Naruto taunts him.

"Oh shut up, loser!" Sasuke says as he tackles the blonde.

"Hmm. Well this does have potential." Gaara murmurs to himself as he watches the two college students grapple for control.

There was something very sexy about watching them wrestle. It reminded him of Sparta really. Naruto and Sasuke made for some very sexy Spartans.

"Make me?! Who knew that after all these years the only thing that you needed was a good cuddle?!" The blonde taunts him.

The Political Science Major shakes his head in amusement. They still fought like cats and dogs, but it was entertaining. With them as his boyfriends, Gaara knew that he would never be bored.

"You're such an idiot!" Sasuke hisses at him.

"Maybe, but I'm your idiot." Naruto replies.

That was oddly sweet and comical at the same time. Apparently, even Sasuke didn't know how to react to that one. After a moment, he shakes his head and kisses him.

"That's right. You're my sexy idiot and Gaara is my hot Goth." He says smugly.

"I'm not a Goth though!" Gaara protests.

Naruto and Sasuke blink and Gaara groans. Really? They thought that he was a Goth? He wasn't a Goth!

"You're not?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"No! I'm not! Not that there is anything wrong with that, but I'm not a Goth. I just happen to like wearing dark colors because they go better with my hair." Gaara grumbles.

"It's okay, if you're a Goth. Like I said, you're a hot one and I kinda like the whole feral vibe." Sasuke says.

Oh boy. He was going to nip this in the bud. He knew how these two operated. Once they got a nickname into their heads, it was almost impossible to get it out of there.

"If I'm a Goth, you're a natural blonde and Naruto is a Math Major." He growls at them.

Naruto shivers at the word math. Gaara knew that was fighting dirty. The blonde was intelligent, but math was just not his best subject. Much like how the Uchiha hated poetry. Naruto really, really hated math.

Apparently, Sasuke had taken it to fill some General Education Requirement and it had been complete Hell to him. He understood some people liked it, but it was obvious that it was something that the Uchiha loathed. Gaara didn't really see why. Sasuke could be quite poetic when he wanted to be.

"Alright. You aren't a Goth. Totally got it. Just no more M words." Naruto says.

"Good. Sasuke?" The other man inquires a little too sweetly for the Uchiha's comfort.

"You're not a Goth. I was mostly teasing." Sasuke says as he kisses his cheek.

Gaara smiles. That was better. This would work somehow. Knowing how to handle his Sun and Moon was difficult, but he was sure that he could manage it. In the end, they were more than worth all the chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

The day of Sasuke's family dinner had dawned, but Gaara was in class at the moment. Sasuke glances at the clock and notes that he'd likely be in class for another hour. So it'd probably be at least an hour and ten minutes before the red head got back. That meant he had time to prepare for the dreaded family dinner and time to reassure Naruto.

Sasuke did feel guilty that the other man couldn't have a public relationship with him and Gaara. The Political Science Major was just a more believable choice because the two of them hadn't spent their entire lives bickering about everything. That's all there was to it.

"It's only fair. You already know my parents. Besides, do you really want to sit across from my father and suffer the Japanese Version of the Spanish Inquisition?" Sasuke asks Naruto as he reaches out and caresses the side of Naruto's cheek.

"That's true. It just bugs me. Not a lot of people would understand _this_. I mean it's one thing to have a threesome. It's another to actually be in a relationship with three people. Usually when that happens, it's a man with multiple women." The blonde observes with a heavy sigh.

Sasuke was going to have to stage an intervention. Naruto was actually being serious and considering the cultural implications of their relationship. That just simply wouldn't do.

"That's true, but you have something a lot better than that. You have me AND you have Gaara." The Uchiha replies as he slowly slides into Naruto's lap.

The sapphire eyed coed was sitting on a rather comfortable loveseat in their dorm. One that both of them of them had been making very good use of lately. Sasuke hadn't realize how much pent of sexual frustration he had until he suddenly had two gorgeous boyfriends to work off said tension with. He was quickly making up for lost time though.

"Mmm yeah. I did say that." Naruto agrees as he wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"That's right because you know that it's true. I think that we both know that most women couldn't do the things for you that Gaara and I can." Sasuke whispers hotly in his ear.

This must be why they fought like cats and dogs their entire life. They had just been denying their attraction to each other. Thank goodness for Gaara. Otherwise, Sasuke was sure that they would have danced around each other until they were old and gray.

He briefly tries to picture a Naruto with gray hair and shakes his head. Sasuke just couldn't picture his lovable blonde as anything other than that. Loveable and blonde. The thought of an old Naruto was just too surreal to contemplate for long.

"Oh really? That sounds interesting. What can you and Gaara do for me that most women can't?" Naruto asks with undisguised interest dancing in his eyes.

Of course, Naruto would eventually get older and Sasuke wasn't in love with his hair. It was just so hard to picture. Knowing Naruto though, he'd probably still be shoving him and Gaara against walls when he was 80. That thought made him snort with amusement.

"Well for starters, I don't think that they can get you hard in less than two minutes. That and I'm not really sure how many women are into the whole biting thing." Sasuke replies with a smirk.

"Mmm yeah. That's true." Naruto agrees as he grabs Sasuke's ass and pulls him down for a heated kiss.

Naruto was a lot different than Sasuke would have anticipated at first. He was very much primal when it came to intimacy. The blonde seemed to greatly enjoy marking his boyfriends.

He and Gaara both had fair skin. That meant that it was rather easy to leave colorful lovebites. Something that Naruto seemed to enjoy exploiting. Sasuke half thought that it was the blonde's way of staking a claim, even if it wasn't a specific one. If anyone asked, the Uchiha just said that Gaara had left those marks.

"Yeah. It is." Sasuke murmurs, after returning the other man's kiss.

The blonde also seemed in pouncing and pinning them. It was a rather animalistic trait, but Sasuke didn't really mind. He didn't mind getting thrown around a bit. It never hurt and it just made him feel even more desired.

The Uchiha had never directly asked Gaara about his opinion on the matter. Though he suspected that the Political Science Major agreed with him on this point. Gaara didn't seem like the type of person who would remain silence, if they didn't like something and he hadn't voiced any objections so far. So he had to be cool with it.

"I really wish that you wouldn't wear those damn high collars all the time. I don't like you hiding your Marks like that." Naruto says as he glides his hand over the pale column of Sasuke's throat in a sensual caress.

"Mmm. I get weird looks, if I walk around with my neck looking like an artist's canvas though." The Uchiha replies.

Yeah. He was shockingly possessive, but Sasuke still thought that was hot. That and Naruto was sweet in his own way. He even made Sasuke tomato soup that one time he got the flu for a day or two.

Well technically, the other college student had microwaved it. It was the thought that counted though. The blonde had remembered his favorite foods and tried to take care of him when he was feeling under the weather. It was touching in a very Naruto way.

"Too bad. You look really pretty all marked up. So does Gaara." His boyfriend says with a smirk.

Sasuke was becoming more used to seeing Naruto smirk. At first, it had been strange. Now, he had seen it often enough to realize that it just meant that the blonde was feeling frisky.

"Did you seriously just call us _pretty_?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Hey, the shoe fits. So wear it." Naruto retorts in an adorably smug fashion.

That's when the doors opened. Sasuke blinks. It was Gaara. Hmm. Had he memorized the red head's schedule wrong for that day?

"Apparently, our teacher was running late. He ran late enough that there was no point in staying. You know how Kakashi is. So I'm home early." The red head says.

"Great! Sasuke and I were just talking about you. Gaara, tell Sasuke not to cover his neck up so much anymore." He grumbles.

Gaara could only chuckle in response. Naruto had some sort of biting fetish. Thankfully, it was a mild one. He'd never actually bitten down hard enough to draw blood, but he did enjoy leaving lots of lovebites.

"Sasuke, humor him." He says with a sly smile as he quickly kisses each of them.

"I'll think about it. You're home a little early. So we don't have to head out for a bit. It's a big chair. Why don't you join us?" Sasuke asks through hooded lashes.

Gaara loved those eyelashes. He really wasn't sure what it was about them that drove him crazy. Well he supposed he was just most attracted to a gorgeous pair of eyes. That was something that Sasuke and Naruto both definitely had.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." The red head says as he makes his way over to the chair.

He needed to calm down. Gaara would be lying, if he said he wasn't nervous about meeting Sasuke's family. From what Naruto said, this was going to be rather intense to put it mildly.

Speaking of Naruto, it looked like Kyuubi had come out to play. That much was obvious by the possessive way that he was holding Sasuke. Gaara had never considered himself a particularly clingy person before, but he reveled in Naruto's attentiveness.

 _"Gaara, put that book away. You're going to have a heart attack before you hit thirty, if you keep this up." Naruto said to him._

 _"Mmm. Naruto, you do realize the point of being enrolled in a college, correct? It's to get an education. That does occasionally require cracking open a textbook. It's not going to kill me to study a bit for my test tomorrow." The red head replied, thinking that would be the end of it._

 _That wasn't the end of it though. Naruto got behind Gaara and began to give him a rather thorough back massage. The red head had been laying on his stomach as he read his biology book._

 _His focus didn't last long though. God, that felt good. Naruto should really consider becoming a massage therapist. He was quite skilled at giving out massages._

 _"Yeah. I know what the point of going to college is. I still worry about you and the bastard sometimes though. You both work too hard. You should have some fun once in awhile." The sapphire eyed coed scolded him._

 _"Mmm. I do have fun. I have lots of fun with you and Sasuke." The red head protested._

 _He couldn't issue a more articulate retort at the moment. Naruto's hands had already slid underneath his shirt and started giving him an even more thorough massage. Gaara's brain just stopped working at that point. How could he possibly focus on anything else?_

 _"Good. Just remember that when some other guy is checking out your ass." He growled._

 _The Political Science Major blinked at that response. Someone had been checking him out? Who though?_

 _"No one was looking at me in such a fashion. At least not to my knowledge and it doesn't matter. I already have two very attractive boyfriends. One of which gives excellent massages and happens to be an extremely hot blonde. I have no need to look elsewhere." He stated._

 _"Good. I'm glad." Naruto said with a million dollar smile as he kissed the red head happily._

Gaara was more than happy to bask in Naruto's attention. He lavished it on them. Sasuke in contrast was more coy. If he wanted attention, he'd give you subtle hints. Though it was rare for him to just pounce.

Apparently, today had been a Pouncing Day though. The other college student doubted that it was a coincidence that he had walked into their dorm and saw the Uchiha sitting on Naruto's lap. That was alright though. Gaara had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"It's early, but I doubt that my parents would really mind. That and if we show up early, we might get to leave early." Sasuke suggests.

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea. We'll be back soon, Naruto." Gaara says, right before he gives the blonde a rather passionate kiss.

Sasuke had been trying to reassure Naruto. Trying to reassure him that it was an equal relationship, even if one partner was a secret partner. There were days when Gaara wondered how the other man handled it. How did he handle being the unseen almost lover?

Naruto was Naruto though. Apparently, the answer to that was that the blonde could handle anything. He was nothing short of their own personal miracle and Gaara had never known that he could love two people so fiercely, but he did.

"I know. I don't envy you though. Sasuke's dad is a REAL tight ass. Though I guess we'll see if Sasuke takes after him in a little while. I mean he's going to look really hot cuffed to the bed later on. He probably is just as tightly wound up on the inside as he is on the outside." Naruto says with a smirk.

Though Gaara supposed that he really should say Kyuubi. It still amazed him that Naruto appeared to have two completely different sides of his personality. The lovable jock and the Alpha.

"What did you say, loser?!" Sasuke demands.

"I said that you're probably a tight ass like your dad, but in a more fun way." Naruto says brightly.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement and heads to the door. Sasuke would get the message and then they could be off to this family dinner. The last thing that he needed was for Sasuke to show up all covered in fresh lovebites, after he and Naruto _Kissed and Made Up_.

Fugaku would likely assume that Gaara had done it. He'd assume that the red head had marked up his son and that wasn't a good way to make a good first impression. So obviously, that was something that he would much rather avoid.

"You're such an idiot. We'll see you later though." Sasuke grumbles as he heads off with Gaara.

A short while later, the college students arrive at the Uchiha Residence and are greeted by Itachi. That's when Sasuke mentally groans. It was going to be a very long day, it seemed.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that father doesn't permanently traumatize your date." Itachi says brightly.

Hmm. So this was Gaara, Itachi thinks to himself. A red head. Interesting. He hadn't been expecting that.

Well red heads were known to be rather feisty and stubborn. The elder Uchiha Brother couldn't help, but hope that that would indeed prove to be the case. Gaara was going to need both traits, if he wanted to survive this dinner with his sanity intact.

"I do appreciate your looking out for my mental stability. That's rather kind of you." The Political Science Majory says slyly.

"Oh good. This one knows how to play. Maybe, he'll get through the day. I'm Itachi Uchiha, by the way. I'm Sasuke's brother and you're his new lover. This should be interesting to say the least. Come inside." He states as he opens the door for them.

He smirks when he sees that Sasuke was blushing at that description. That was interesting. Sasuke wasn't the type to blush easily. He must really like this one.

"Mother, father, Sasuke and his boyfriend have arrived early!" Itachi calls out.

He smiles when his mother and father walk into the Dining Room. They had done so almost instantly. The two of them were as curious about Gaara as he was, it seemed.

"Mother, father, this is Gaara Sabaku. He's my boyfriend. This is my father Fugaku and my mother, Mikoto." Sasuke introduces them.

"You can call me Mikoto." A woman says with a sweet smile.

Itachi knew what Gaara was likely thinking at this point. Sasuke really was the spitting image of their mother. The only real differences were age and gender.

"And you can just call me, Mr. Uchiha for now. It's good to finally meet you at last. I would like to say that my son has told us all about you, but that isn't the case. It seems that he's acting uncharacteristically shy as of late." The Uchiha Patriarch observes.

Itachi tries his best not to burst into laughter at that introduction. His father had decided to come out swinging, it seemed. He could only hope that Sasuke wouldn't die of embarrassment and that the red head could handle it.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, Mr. Uchiha and Mikoto." Gaara says with a smile.

Oh right. Sasuke had said this one was a Political Science Major. That meant he had likely already practiced his forced cheerful smile. Nice. Bonus points to the newbie.

"Likewise. I do hope that you like seafood. My wife has prepared us a rather nice lobster dinner. She does like to show off her culinary prowess whenever we get company." He states amiably.

"I love seafood." Gaara says and Sasuke tilts his head at that answer.

Itachi doubted that the red head had ever touched seafood in front of Sasuke, judging by that reaction. Still it was kind of him to pretend that he had. Whether or not Gaara actually liked seafood, he didn't know.

The elder Uchiha Sibling didn't really care either. The fact that hew as willing to say that he did to please Mikoto spoke volumes. Gaara really did care about Sasuke. This was highly unlikely to be some drunken hookup.

"Wonderful." Mikoto says as she pulls out her chair and everyone else does the same.

"So Sasuke, Gaara, tell us how the two of you began dating." Fugaku says.

Itachi chuckles. This wasn't a family dinner. This was an interrogation and everyone knew it.

"Well I recently transferred to Konoha from Suna. We were at a party and I bumped into Sasuke. I suppose that he decided to take pity on me. It was rather obvious that I was new and didn't know my way around. So we struck up a conversation and well one thing lead to another." Gaara replies.

Sasuke nods his head in agreement. That was probably about as close to the truth as either of them could really say. It wasn't like Sasuke was going to tell his family that he was in a relationship with two men that had started off based on experimentation. Experimentation that was designed to help one of the men determine his sexual orientation.

"Oh well that's quite nice. It can be difficult when one starts at a new school." Mikoto offers as she sips her champagne.

His mother had pulled out all the stops. Lobster and champagne. That was just who Mikoto Uchiha was though. She had a habit of trying to make everyone feel comfortable.

That was probably a good thing though. His father was the opposite. Fugaku Uchiha had a way of trying to make everyone feel as uncomfortable as possible. So the two balanced each other out, he supposed.

"Yes, it can." Gaara agrees.

Two hours later and Sasuke wanted to die of embarrassment. His father had asked Gaara everything short of his shoe size. Sasuke was rather shocked that hadn't asked the red head to take a freaking lie detector test at this rate!

"Well thank you for coming. We'll have to do this again sometime. I'm sorry about my husband. He only wants what's best for our sons. I know that he can be a little intense sometimes." Mikoto apologies.

A little intense?! His mother must be out of here mind. That had to be the understatement of the century.

"It's alright. If I had sons that looked like Itachi and Sasuke, I'd be the same way." Gaara says.

Gaara had taken it in stride though. The red head had actually shocked his father a couple times with his knowledge of current events, politics, and economics. Though Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew that Fugaku wasn't going to let Gaara off the hook that easily.

"You see, My Love? The boy understands the situation perfectly." Fugaku says smugly.

"Oh brother." Itachi says as he shakes his head in exasperation.

"Well thanks for everything. The food was great. Gaara's got a morning class though. So we should probably get going. He needs his sleep." Sasuke says.

Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick. After that, it was just a short drive back to their dorm. When they got there though, Sasuke frowns. He couldn't see Naruto.

"Naruto!" He calls out, wondering where the blonde had gone off to.

"I'm in the bathroom. I thought a nice, hot bubble bath was needed after all that. Gaara still sane?" Came the automatic response.

"Yeah. He's still sane. It's a damn miracle, but he is." Sasuke says as he and Gaara make their way to the bathroom.

Naruto smiles upon seeing them. They came back. He knew that they would, but it was still nice to see them.

He knew what Fugaku was like. A bubble bath was just what the doctor ordered and he wasn't going to lie. The chance to get Gaara and Sasuke both naked at the same time, well that was a very appealing thought to say the least.

"I have to admit that you were right about his father. He is such a tight ass." Gaara mutters.

"Yeah. He is. Talk about a case of opposites attracting. I don't think that I've ever met two people who were more different from each other than Mikoto and Fugaku." Naruto offers.

"Yes, you have. Us." Sasuke says as he pulls his shirt off over his head.

Naruto grins. Yes! This was actually going to work. Well at least it was going to work with Sasuke and really, Gaara was likely to agree since the Uchiha had.

"Is this your not so subtle way of saying that you wish to take things to the next level?" Gaara inquires dryly.

"Yeah, but we don't have to. I mean I'd be cool with just relaxing in the tub with you guys. By the way, it's a really big tub. It's big enough for all three of us. So you don't have to worry about space or anything like that. Besides, who can resist a bubble bath?" Naruto asks hopefully.

Gaara was smart. He knew exactly what Naruto was up to. That was expected though. The guy was a major brain. So was Sasuke for that matter.

Really, the college student knew that he hadn't been very subtle. It was obvious what he was asking for, but that didn't change the facts. He had two gorgeous boyfriends and he wanted to have some more intimacy with them. Preferably, a lot of it.

"I can't say no to him. Not when he's looking at me like a puppy begging for a biscuit. What about you, Gaara?" Sasuke asks.

"I was thinking the same thing actually. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. We have all been in this relationship for awhile and so far I believe that it has been a mutually satisfying exchange on all ends?" The other man suggests.

Naruto nods. Oh yeah! It had been VERY mutually satisfying. He just hoped that it was about to get a whole lot more satisfying.

From the way that they were talking though, it looked like that was going to happen. Ha! Dreams really did come true. This was like his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one sexy present!

"Well I definitely like where it's going. I doubt the loser has any complaints. If he did, he would have said something by now. Naruto just can't keep quiet about anything." Sasuke reasons.

"Hey! I resent that! I've kept quiet about our Sexy Secret Taboo Relationship!" Naruto grumbles.

"Alright. That's true. I'll amend that in the interest of accuracy. It's ALMOST impossible for you to keep quiet about anything." Sasuke says smugly.

That was a little better. Naruto was definitely going to wipe the smirk off that sexy face of his though. Believe it!

"Whatever, bastard. Lose the clothes and the attitude, then you can get your sexy ass in this tub with me. Same goes for you too, Gaara. Well minus the attitude problem." Naruto says with a wink.

The red head laughs in response and Naruto smiles as he sees both of them testing the water! Ah ha! Now, they were getting somewhere! This was going to be so much fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Warnings will also be put in place before and after the bathtub scene. If for some reason you decide to skip, doing so will not alter the plot. With that being said, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notations:** Everyone will get their chance to take the reigns eventually. For this chapter though it's going to be SasuGaara and NaruSasu. The person with part of their name listed first is the more assertive partner in this chapter. I know that people tend to have very strong feelings about who should take what role during romantic scenes, but everyone will get their favorite version at some point. There is also some colorful language in this chapter.

Chapter 6

While the boys were getting ready to enjoy a nice bubble bath, the other Uchihas were watching the news. Itachi had decided to extend his visit with his parents, after Sasuke left. He'd stick around for a couple more hours and watch the fireworks.

This was bound to be endlessly entertaining. Sasuke didn't really date that much and it was rare for him to actually bring someone home. Not that Itachi could blame him. Most people would cower in terror, if they were subjected to one of Fugaku's Inquisitions.

"He seemed like a nice boy." Mikoto says as she turns up the volume on the tv.

"I suppose so. He can at least present himself well. Though there's something rather…feral about him? I'm not really sure what it was. He was perfectly civilized. It might just be those markings around his eyes. Is it really in fashion to wear that much eyeliner these days?" The Uchiha Patriarch asks in amusement.

It was a commercial. Itachi really, really hated commercials. They were utterly pointless. If he wanted to buy something, he was going to go out and do it. He didn't need any help in that department. Well if nothing else, they made for excellent bathroom breaks.

"Oh that isn't eyeliner. From what Sasuke tells me, the boy is an insomniac of the highest order. Thankfully, it doesn't appear that it has impacted his health." Itachi supplies helpfully.

It was another ad for some medication. Honestly, the side effects portion of these commercials were usually just as long as the benefits. He'd rather just deal with the migraines than the side effects that might potentially come from using this particular medication.

In his mind, such ads really should be illegal. The medical industry really shouldn't be profit-driven. He almost pitied the doctors that were likely getting barraged by patients who were asking about all these medications because they saw it on tv.

"Oh well that's good. I would still urge him to see a specialist. Just to be on the safe side." His rather replies.

"Mmm maybe, he's just not getting enough sleep because Sasuke is keeping him up all night." Mikoto says with a quiet laugh.

"MIKOTO!" Fugaku shouts in shock.

Itachi just smirks at the scene. Most of the time, his mother was the picture of serenity and very much the archetype of a housewife. Well a housewife who was perfectly content with her lot in life. There were times though when it became obvious why the "stars" sought out her "help."

The eldest Uchiha Brother wasn't really sure, if he should call it a hobby or not. Mikoto did get paid good money for it, but he wasn't exactly sure if he should call it a job. Her "schedule" came in ebbs and flows.

"Yes, My Love?" The dark beauty asks innocently.

Mikoto loved to design and make clothes. She didn't work at a clothing shop and Mikoto didn't officially own one of her own either. Itachi wouldn't exactly call his mother a formal designer because she made all her outfits by hand at home and wasn't affiliated with any specific company. That didn't really matter though. Her gowns (and other clothing articles) could easily fetch tens of thousands of dollars.

To have any of your clothes designed by Mikoto Uchiha was considered quite the status symbol in Hollywood AND in Bollywood. Bollywood was essentially India's version of Hollywood. Well at least that was Itachi's understanding, but he digressed. He supposed that his mother's designs were that in demand because she only made a few dozen pieces a year at most.

"I can't believe that you said that about our own son." He groans as he smacks his forehead.

"My Heart, he's in college. I know that it was a long time ago, but surely you remember OUR college years." She reminds him with a sassy wink.

Oh Dear God, Itachi was going to be sick now. It was one thing to tease his brother about his sex life; it was quite another to hear about his parents' sex lives. That was just awkward.

"Oh yes. Well those were GOOD times. Good, good times. That's beside the point though!" He grumbles.

"Not really. Sasuke is a grown man now. He can have adult relationships. Just like Itachi. There's no reason to be so flustered about such things." She tells him as she sits in Fugaku's lap.

At this point, the news actually came back on. Itachi was grateful for the distraction. He loved his parents dearly, but he didn't need to see them getting THAT cuddly. That and the topic was rather interesting to put it mildly.

 _ **"There is a new trend shaping up in the Dating Scene. Well that or perhaps I should say a very old trend is making a resurgence." A beautiful reporter says.**_

Itachi was almost certain that her name was Kurenai. Unlike most of the reporters, she didn't strike him as someone who was just reading lines. Kurenai had covered everything from celebrity gossip all the way to major political and business events. The woman knew her stuff.

 _ **"Same sex couples have made great gains as it pertains to acceptance and legal rights, in recent years. Now, there is a new group that is emerging. This group does overlap with the LGBT Community to a certain extent." The ruby eyed woman continues.**_

She really did have nice eyes. Itachi wasn't really sure if he should qualify them as ruby red or hot pink. It all depended on the light.

 _ **"These people believe that love shouldn't be confined between two people. Polygamy is now gaining more and more support and so are romantic relationships between more than two individuals outside of marriage." The reporter says.**_

Hmm. Well that was interesting. Unfortunately, Polygamy didn't have the best history. It was easily abused, but Itachi didn't see the problem with it as long as everyone involved as a consenting adult.

 _ **"With divorce rates being so high, many people have wondered if perhaps the traditional idea of love and marriage is beginning to fade. There are over seven billion people in the world. Many people are making the argument that it's not particularly realistic to expect to commit to only one person for your entire life and that's one of the reasons why this new trend is growing." Kurenai explains.**_

Well that was sound logic. Personally, Itachi was just fine with only one person. Though he couldn't fault anyone for deciding they wanted more. Again, as long as it was all consensual. It didn't really bother him.

 _ **"More and more celebrities are identifying as Triads. The reason why this group identifies as such is most often it is a relationship between three people. Though some Triads are far larger than that. Anyway, more on this story as it develops. Back to you, Kushina!" She finishes with a smile.**_

Itachi glances at his parents. He was curious to see what their reaction to this would be. After all, they had accepted the fact that he was bisexual and Sasuke was gay. Perhaps, this wouldn't be much of a stretch for them.

"Well that was interesting." Mikoto comments as she snuggles into her husband.

"Kids these days. What will they think of next?" Fugaku mutters as he runs his fingers through his wife's long silky tresses.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto were in a very large bathtub. A bathtub that was currently filled with hot water and bubbles. Gaara was most certainly one very happy red head at the moment.

"Thanks for sitting through all that. I know that they can be intense." Sasuke says as he kisses the red head.

Intense was putting it rather mildly, but Gaara wasn't going to argue with kisses. This was especially true when it came to Sasuke and Naruto. Both were exceptional kissers.

"Mmm. It's alright. He was just trying to protect his son. I get it. Doesn't mean that I want to be subjected to that regularly though." He whispers between heated kisses.

 **Warning Lemon**

"So I was thinking about this. No offense Gaara, but you've never really been with a guy before. It might be better, if you let us take the lead on this one. That way you can learn how to do it by experience. I'm sure that you get the most technical aspects, but yeah." Naruto says bluntly.

Gaara feels himself twitch in indignation. He was fully capable of handling being the more aggressive lover. Well that was until he heard the second part of Naruto's statement.

As much as he was loathed to admit it, the blonde had a point. He'd never done this before. He might know what to do in theory, but actually doing it was something else. It might be better to let Sasuke or Naruto take the reigns on this one. He could do so another time.

"Alright." Gaara says, after internally debating the matter for the moment.

Sasuke turns around and kisses Naruto. The red head was certain that he would never get over the sight of them kissing or touching each other. It was still pure artistry.

"Naruto, go get the bottle by my bed. We're going to need it." He murmurs, after the blonde coed returns his kiss.

"Alright. I'll go get it." Naruto says as he hops out of the tub and races off to retrieve the bottle of lubrication.

"Mmm. He's fast." Gaara comments and Sasuke nods in agreement.

Naruto was highly motivated at the moment, the Political Science Major thinks to himself. Nothing seemed to get him to move faster than the thought of ramen or intimacy. He couldn't argue with the view though. Naruto really did have a rather finely shaped posterior.

"Can't blame the guy. He's about to live out the fantasy of pretty much every gay or bisexual college man. Don't worry, I'll go slow. Pamper you. You deserve it, after going through all that." Sasuke murmurs as he leaves a trail of kisses along Gaara's jaw and over the pale column of his throat.

The red wasn't really sure how or when it was decided that Sasuke was going to steal his virginity, but at the moment he wasn't really inclined to argue. His lips felt very good against his skin and Sasuke looked rather alluring when he was soaking wet and surrounded by bubbles. So did Naruto. Eventually, he was going to have them both and he was firmly resolved to be the one who would be in charge later on!

"Pampering sounds good." He says with a sigh of contentment as Naruto comes back.

"So how did we want to do this?" Naruto asks cheerfully as he gets back in the tub.

"Mmm well I was planning on properly thanking Gaara for being such a good sport about meeting my parents." Sasuke says as he places several heated kisses along Gaara's well sculpted chest and the red head runs his fingers through the Uchiha's dark tresses in contentment.

"And I figured that you would just screw Sasuke's brains out." Gaara says bluntly.

Sasuke stops kissing and blinks at that assessment. He wasn't really sure how he felt about being the more docile lover. He'd never actually bottomed before.

"When…was that last part decided?" He asks.

"When you decided that you were going to pamper me. Naruto obviously likes to take control. The man has a Biting Fetish. He loves Marking us up. That and you can get rather cocky sometimes. It might be good to have him throw you around a bit. That and well it'll look really hot." Gaara explains with a strange combination of lustful cheerfulness and scientific reasoning.

"Well I can't really argue with that. What's the matter, Sasuke? Afraid that gorgeous ass of yours is to fragile to handle me?" Naruto taunts him.

Sasuke feels himself twitch. Naruto was asking for it. How dare he try to imply that he couldn't handle anything, especially the blonde's dick!

"Whatever, loser. I'm not some princess. I can handle it. It's just that let's face it, I'm a better top than you. You're too energetic. All over the place. You can't focus and actually seduce someone. You're more like a freaking lion or something. You just pounce." Sasuke says smugly, trying to preserve his dignity.

"Oh yeah? Well my Princess seems to like his pouncing though. Seems to me, I can remember you moaning for more of my lovebites, not that long ago." Naruto retorts.

"As amusing as this strange form of form of foreplay is, I'd like to get back to the main event." Gaara teases them.

That was embarrassing. He had let his bickering with Naruto get in the way of seducing Gaara. Honestly, he was so going to have to kick the blonde's sexy ass later.

"Right. Can you sit up a bit in the tub? So that you're not as covered in the water?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I can do that." The Political Science Major says as he sits up, so that the water only came to his knees.

"Good. Just relax and enjoy. It might hurt at first, but that's only because you're new to this. I'll take my time and try to get you ready." Sasuke promises as he gives the red head a brief heated kiss and then slowly lowers his head until it was resting between Gaara's thighs.

Naruto watches with excited eyes. It was pretty obvious what Sasuke was trying to do. He was trying to distract Gaara with oral while he prepared him. Sneaky bastard.

A very hot, sneaky bastard though. One who was apparently, very good at sucking people off. It didn't long for Sasuke to wrap his mouth around Gaara's cock and start lavishing it with his hot tongue.

"Fuck!" The red head hisses with pleasure and Naruto could swear all the blood was rushing south in record time.

Damn. There was just something really hot about hearing the normally quiet coed curse like that. There was something even hotter about seeing Sasuke of all people freely offer someone THAT particular form of gratification.

Gaara shivers in pleasure. God, that felt good. The things that Sasuke could do with his mouth, really should be illegal. That tongue and the slight nipping with his teeth was almost enough to send him over the edge on principle.

"Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous the two of you look right now?" Naruto growls appreciatively.

The red head bites his lower lip to keep from making sounds that would be beneath his dignity, but he couldn't suppress another shiver. The feeling of Sasuke deepthroating him and hearing Naruto talk like that was enough to make him feel almost delirious with pleasure.

That's when he notices that Naruto was getting behind Sasuke and sliding his hands over the ivory pale back. It looked like the blonde was enjoying the show. That was his last coherent thought before he felt something slide inside him.

It was small enough that it had to be a finger. He had gotten an eyeful of Sasuke's arousal and that was far bigger than the intruding digit. Still Gaara squirms in response.

"Relax Gaara. Just enjoy Sasuke's mouth. It's nice that he can use it for something other than insults." Naruto say says cheerfully.

"Oh fuck you, loser!" Sasuke growls in response, briefly letting go of Gaara's cock to do so.

The red head couldn't help it. He actually whimpered at the loss of contact. Eager to encourage Sasuke to continue what he had been doing, he takes the raven haired man's arousal into his hand and begins stroking. Sasuke immediately groans and bucks into his hand.

"Sorry, Gaara. It's just you know how Naruto is." Sasuke says as he goes back to sucking and stretching him.

It didn't hurt. Not exactly anyway, it was just awkward. Though Gaara knew enough about the basic mechanics of sex between two men to realize that the Uchiha was actually doing him a favor. It would have hurt, if he didn't give him this…consideration.

"I k-now. Just don't stop again." Gaara pants out.

Naruto smiles as he watches the red head writhe in the pleasure. God, they were both perfect. Speaking of that, hmm. Sasuke was distracted. He could get away with more stuff now!

He smirks and kisses the back of Sasuke's neck as he glides one of his hands over the curve of the other man's ass and uses his second hand to toy with Sasuke's nipples. After all, Gaara had already claimed the Uchiha's arousal in his own hand. There was no need for a turf war.

"Ch-eater. You know how sensitive my neck is." Sasuke mutters around Gaara as he continues sucking the red head off.

The kisses and caresses were driving him crazy. The fact that Gaara was making sounds quite worthy of an incubus and playing with his cock wasn't really helping matters. He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

With that in mind, he adds another finger inside the red head. Sasuke searches for his spot. He knew that Gaara had one. Everyone did. That spot that would make him moan and much more willing to accommodate him.

"Fuck! R-ight there!" Gaara suddenly calls out as he bucks against Sasuke's hand and spills his release.

Well that was easier than expected. Sasuke didn't really expect Gaara to be triggered that easily, but that was something of a relief. He wasn't the only one worked up.

"Looks like the pretty princess knows how to pet the dragon." Naruto growls in Sasuke's ear briefly before lightly biting down on his shoulder and caressing his ass suggestively.

He decides to remove one hand in favor of grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. It didn't matter how utterly fuck-able Sasuke looked at the moment. He wasn't going to actually risk hurting him.

"And the knight is going to get his ass kicked, if he keeps calling me a princess. Gaara, can you turn around and get on your hands and knees? It's easier." Sasuke says as he withdraws his fingers.

"Yeah. I can do that." Gaara says as he gets on his hands and knees.

Sasuke smirks. Well that was easier than expected. It took a lot of trust to expose yourself like that. He really understood that now because his back was exposed to the blonde.

There was something incredibly erotic and vulnerable about that. Not that he thought Naruto would actually hurt him, but he could practically _taste_ the waves of lust radiating from Naruto behind him. To put it mildly, Sasuke was certain that Naruto was going to be one Hell of an enthusiastic lover!

"Thanks. Just relax. I promise that it'll feel good soon." Sasuke whispers as he gets behind Gaara and slowly slides into him.

Sasuke groans in pleasure as soon as he did so. God, that felt good. Naruto had called him a tightass, but the red head was…well this was nothing short of amazing. He was so hot and tight that Sasuke almost came right then and there.

Gaara arches underneath him. It felt different than he had expected. It wasn't painful. Not exactly, but he felt really full. He supposed that he should count his blessings. Obviously, the first time was going to be awkward.

"You feel so fucking good." Sasuke whispers hotly in his ear in approval as he strokes the red head's arousal.

That was too much for Naruto. He slides two well coated fingers inside Sasuke. Once he feels the other man jerk back against him in surprise, Naruto realizes something. Sasuke had likely never bottomed before.

"You're so going to pay for that sneak attack later." Sasuke warns him as he squirms back against Naruto and begins sliding in and out of his other love.

Gaara just felt good. The way that they just _fit_ together was incredible. His every sense was completely enraptured by the other two men.

Their scents. The warmth of their skin. Gaara's tight heat and quiet moans and gasps of pleasure. Naruto's sexy growls and the feeling of the blonde's finger inside. Not to mention, the blonde's cock was firmly pressed against Sasuke's backside and the Uchiha could feel how turned on the blonde was by all of this.

"It's alright. I'm not going to break." Gaara pants out lustfully.

There was something almost comforting about the position now. Sasuke was completely on top of him. At the moment, the red head felt like he was at the center of the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's world. Actually, now that he thought about it, he might be developing a U Name Fetish.

His coherent thoughts soon stopped though when Sasuke slammed into his spot. It felt incredible. It was almost as if he was flying and at any other time, the red head would have been embarrassed by the sounds he was making.

"Good to know." Sasuke purrs darkly in approval as he claims Gaara faster.

The Political Science Major knew that Sasuke was still being somewhat gentle. There was a certain finesse to his thrusts. Sasuke was more of a seducer than anything, really. He loved being seduced and he loved being pounced. Which was why he loved having both of them in his life.

He snarls in pleasure when Sasuke strokes him faster and begins sliding in and out of him swiftly. Their two bodies were moving as one and Gaara could practically feel Naruto's sapphire blue eyes on them. Watching them with an intensity that made him harder than he had ever been in his entire life.

"R-ight there!" Sasuke moans as he arches back against Naruto.

Naruto smirks. He had definitely found the Uchiha's spot. With that in mind, he slides his fingers out of Sasuke and replaces them with something far bigger.

Damn it! Sasuke was tight. He had always joked that Sasuke was tightly wound, but now he knew that it was a very accurate description. Much to his delight.

"Let me guess. I'm the only one that you've let play with this fine ass of yours. You're way too tight to have been a bottom before." Naruto growls into his lover's ears.

"Well yeah. Judging by how hard you are though, you don't seem to mind." Sasuke pants out as he ravishes the red head underneath him.

It was incredible to be inside Gaara and have Naruto inside him at the same time. It was almost overwhelming. He never really stood a chance.

Naruto didn't really know if he'd ever be able to articulate how good it felt to be with Sasuke and Gaara in this way. Sasuke just fit him and God, did Gaara look sexy as Hell as the bossy raven was taking him hard.

"You close, Princess?" Naruto taunts Sasuke as he strokes him harder and faster, slamming into him.

He wished that he could be as controlled as the other coed. Naruto just couldn't though. Sasuke felt too good and if his moans were anything to go by, Sasuke liked it on the wild side anyway.

"Ye-ah!" Sasuke pants out as he drove into Gaara again and again.

The water in the bathtub was now splashing everywhere. .The bubbles were long gone, but none of them cared. The water might have started to cool, but their lust definitely hadn't.

Sasuke must have been close. He never would have let Naruto call him princess without protesting, otherwise. With that thought in mind, the blonde slams into his gorgeous dark lover and Sasuke does likewise to Gaara.

"Shit!" Gaara calls out in pleasure as the red head tumbles over the edge.

"Fuck!" Sasuke agrees as he joins the red head in pure bliss.

"Mine!" Naruto decrees as he came hard and fast, biting Sasuke's neck hard enough to leave a Mark and stroking the panting Gaara.

It took a few minutes for any of them to come to their senses. After awhile though, Naruto slowly slides out of Sasuke. Sasuke copies the motion and Gaara "swims" over to the blonde, kissing him.

 **End Lemon**

Naruto kisses Gaara back, after making love to Sasuke and watching Sasuke take the red head. Next time though, the bubbly blonde was sure that Gaara would want to top one or both of them.

He supposed that it was only fair really. Their relationship was a relationship of equals. It might not really be something that most people understood, but they did. And really, that was all that mattered.

"I'm definitely gay." Gaara whispers.

"Mmm what was your first clue?" Sasuke asks slyly.

"Uchiha, you are such a smartass." The Political Science Major says as he rolls his eyes playfully.

Yeah. That was definitely true. Sasuke was a smartass, but he also had a really nice ass. A really tight ass too.

"Yeah. He is. Now, you see why we used to fight all the time." Naruto points out.

"You two still fight all the time. It's just now you settle it with kisses and bubble baths instead." Gaara counters.

"Mmm that's true. Damn it. This place is a mess." Sasuke says as a sigh.

Water had spelled everywhere. It looked like the place had been hit with a hurricane. Though Sasuke supposed that it had in a way. A hurricane was certainly a rather accurate description for what they had just done.

They had crossed a big line, he knew. There wasn't really any going back after this point. They weren't just boyfriends now. They were lovers.


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Daichi is the name that I gave to Kiba's father in this story because I don't think that he was actually named in the series. It means impressive or grand first son. I'm also going to take liberties with his personality and background because so little is known about him. So some of this may or may not be cannon.

Chapter 7

One week later, Sasuke is half-heartedly watching the news while he was checking his email. That was until he almost got tackled by a flying handsome blonde. What the Hell?!

"Naruto! Are you trying to kill me?!" He demands.

"Well no. I was just really happy about the news. This is great!" Naruto says excitedly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He was almost afraid to ask what his lovable idiot was talking about. Though to be fair, he was a lovable idiot who was a fantastic lover. So the Uchiha was willing to overlook a few of his eccentricities.

One of these eccentricities was that Naruto got way too excited about everything. Idly, he contemplates the possibility that the sapphire eyed coed had heard about the Ramen Shop that was going to open up across the street in a few days. That might explain his excitement.

"What news are you talking about and why is it so amazing that you had to nearly put me in the E.R.?" Sasuke demands.

It would be just like Naruto to get really wound up about a Ramen Shop. His boyfriend couldn't get enough of those cheap noodles. Sasuke still didn't understand the obsession, but that was okay. He was happy as long as Naruto and Gaara were happy.

"Didn't you hear the news? They've been covering it more and more. Apparently, people like you, me, and Gaara are becoming more of a thing!" The blonde says excitedly.

Speaking of Gaara, Sasuke figured that he'd probably be back from his part-time job soon. Maybe the red head would be able to make more sense of this than he was. For now though, Sasuke shakes his head and kisses Naruto.

Physical contact seemed to settle him down. Well up to a point, anyway. If you were a little too affectionate, Naruto would take it as an invitation and you had better not have anything to do for the rest of the day. His stamina was quite impressive, really.

There were a lot of things about Naruto that Sasuke was coming to adore. One of them though was the fact that the blonde would always respond to him. As soon as he kissed him, the other man returns it.

"Right. I guess I was getting a little carried away. It's just that it's so awesome!" The college student says sheepishly.

"Naruto, I really don't understand what you are talking about. I'm glad that you're happy and all, but you aren't making any sense. What do you mean when you say people like us are becoming more of a thing?" Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow.

God only knows what was about to come out of the blonde's mouth. It could be anything. For all Sasuke knew at the moment, Naruto might have just been talking about people who had an interest in the martial arts. Then again, there was the possibility that this was actually something big. That was why the Uchiha was suddenly determined to get some answers out of his boyfriend.

"Well it's not just us. There are other people who are involved with more than one person." Naruto explains.

"Yeah. It's called a threesome. It's been around for awhile. I don't get why the news would be covering that, but cool." Sasuke says as he deletes a bunch of spam.

Damn. That was a lot of spam. Honestly, you don't check for a couple days and suddenly your inbox is flooded with hundreds of messages. Maybe, he should start hitting unsubscribe. Though he hadn't even subscribed to these things in the first place!

"Not just a threesome. These people are in real relationships. Like just a normal relationship where they go out to dinner, the movies, get married, and things like that. Well except the marriage thing. They are still trying to get the right to do that." Naruto continues.

Sasuke blinks and forgets about his email for a minute. Naruto was saying that there were others out there like him, Gaara, and Sasuke. Others who were in real relationships with more than one other person and relationships that weren't just based on sexual gratification.

He'd be the first to admit that the more erotic aspects of their relationship were fun, but there was more to it than that. Sasuke did genuinely care about his hot little red head and his bubbly blonde. It wasn't just about the sex.

"I didn't realize that was even going on. Well that's great. It's a big early to come out of the closet though. Don't you think? I mean what do you think that your parents would say?" Sasuke presses him gently.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I'm sure they'd be okay with it. My dad and mom are okay with me liking guys. So why wouldn't they be okay with me liking two?" He asks with a frown.

Sasuke could see that Naruto was thinking about it though. Honestly, he would like to be out and about with both of his boyfriends. He didn't like having to hide what they were doing, but it was the smarter move.

There were still people out there who had a problem with two men being together, let alone three. While Sasuke was perfectly capable of handling himself in a fight, he didn't want to subject Gaara and Naruto to such things. This was especially the case when it wasn't exactly necessary.

"Good point. We'll talk about it when Gaara gets back. That's the kind of decision that we should all make together." Sasuke whispers as he kisses Naruto.

As soon as he felt Naruto kiss back, Sasuke smiles. Naruto's kiss had a way of making him forget everything else. It was like actual sunshine. It warmed him and made him feel secure.

Well that and a few other things. A few other things that were definitely not appropriate to discuss in public. That wasn't his fault though.

"Yeah. We'll talk about it when he gets here. Would you be okay with it though?" Naruto asks, after breaking the kiss and he caresses Sasuke's cheek.

He was a healthy twenty something. A healthy twenty something with two gorgeous boyfriends. How was he NOT going to respond to that?!

"If it were up to me and I thought it was safe, I'd have no problem shouting it from the rooftops. I just don't want you and Gaara to get grief over it. My father would probably be furious. My mother would try to calm him and Itachi would tease me for life about it, but I'd get through that. I wouldn't mind having everyone know how I feel about the two of you." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto smiles and Sasuke smiles back. He knew that at least for the moment, the blonde was secure in their relationship. Unfortunately, he didn't really know how long that was going to last.

Not only did the three of them have to worry about jealousy being an issue, they had to worry about other things. Like what were they going to do, if someone found out about them? How could they possibly explain this without their feelings for one another being framed as something deviant and wrong?

"Don't worry. I get it. I get why you and Gaara are cautious about this. It's a big deal. I just want you to know that if it becomes an option, I'm more than willing to take whatever flack comes our way for being together. You might be a bastard and Gaara might be an oddball, but you're my sexy bastard and adorable oddball." He says with a grin.

"Good because you're my hot loser and Gaara is my gorgeous oddball." Sasuke replies with a smirk of his own.

At that moment, the Uchiha knew that everything would work out. He wasn't really sure how. Sasuke just knew that it would. Most likely because of Naruto's kiss. (That and fact that they had a sexy red head who was likely going to be home in a few minutes, might have had something do with it).

Meanwhile Daichi frowns as he adjusts his tie in the mirror. He was about to head off to go to an interview with Minato Namikaze. He owned a rather popular news channel and it was important that this interview go right.

"I can't let this deviancy spread. I won't let it ruin more families." He mutters to himself as he glances at his desk.

Upon his desk there were two pictures. A picture of a boy with a puppy and another picture of a girl who was at a veterinary clinic. Kiba and Hana. His son and daughter.

His son and daughter who hadn't seen in years because of the ugly divorce. He sighs as he looks at the picture. Never again. Daichi wasn't going to allow another family to be broken up because of Triads.

"It started off so innocently." He growls to himself.

At the time, people in his generation had for the most part settled down and started raising families. Everyday life could be come a little mundane, if one wasn't careful and that's what had happened in his marriage.

He had been running for Mayor and his wife had been busy with their animal clinic. The two didn't have much free time between the fundraisers, speeches, running the animal hospital, and caring for two children. That meant that their relationship had suffered as a result.

"I really should have seen it coming." He whispers to himself as he heads out of his study and outside.

Daichi had always known that his wife was bisexual, but hadn't thought much of it. After all, she was in love with him. What did it matter, if she also appreciated the female form?

Well it hadn't mattered, until it did. When Tsume, his wife, first suggested they spice things up with a threesome…naturally, he was interested. Daichi didn't think that most men would turn down such an offer, but he really should have. Eventually, their feelings for Tsume's friend grew to such a point that they had entered a Triad.

"Of course, it wasn't called that at the time. It didn't even have a name." He mutters to himself as he gets into his expensive luxury car.

For a time, the Triad had went beautifully. Their marriage appeared to be stronger than ever with the addition of another partner. That was until someone found out and tried to blackmail him.

He was an aspiring politician. If word had gotten out that he had a wife and a girlfriend, well things wouldn't have ended well. It had ended their marriage.

"She chose her over me in the end." He growls as he gets into the car and drives off.

He knew that he shouldn't be bitter. Daichi had neglected his duties as a husband for awhile. That had only been because he wanted to make something of himself though. He wanted to become someone that their children could be proud of and what did he get in return? Abandoned.

In the end, he had eventually wound up as a successful Senator. He had a lovely mansion and a fancy car. He was well-respected and seemingly, Daichi had everything that a man could want.

"Well everything except for my family." He hisses under his breath as he drives off.

The odds of him getting his family back were slim, but at least he could protect someone else's family. That was why today's interview was so critical. He would never get another chance like this and he intended to take full advantage of it.

Elsewhere Gaara was finishing up at the library. He and Kiba were working on a history paper together. Honestly, it was a little frustrating because the red head seriously thought the canine lover had the attention span of a goldfish. The Political Science Major didn't hold that against him though.

Kiba was clearly trying and he wasn't stupid. The man was just like Naruto in the respect. He was more of a physical being than an academic one. Not everyone could be a bookworm.

"Well the sources you found were good. Do you want to check out the websites we found and I can handle the book? It is a primary source, after all. We should be good." The other college student says.

"Yeah. That works. Hey, sorry. Wait. Gotta take this. It looks like it's my sister." Kiba says, obviously recognizing the number.

Gaara nods in understanding. It didn't take long to realize what was going on. Hana, Kiba's sister, needed him.

"Sorry. I gotta go. I guess my dad tried to contact Hana and she's kidna freaking out about it. You know how it goes with divorced parents. The kids always get stuck in the middle." He says with a shrug.

"It's alright. Your sister needs you and we were basically finished for the day anyway. Give my best to her." The red head says as he headas towards the door.

"Thanks. I will." Kiba replies and with that, Gaara heads back to the dorm that he was sharing with Naruto (and Sasuke to a lesser extent).

He doesn't bother to knock. He just grabs his key and opens the door. The red head blinks when he notices that Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be in deep conversation with one another about something.

"Did I interrupt?" He asks dryly.

"What? Oh! No! Actually, we were just talking about you. Kinda. It's a long story." Naruto says.

"And you're still adorable when you babble. I'm going to need more details though." The Political Science Major says as he walks over to Naruto and kisses him and Sasuke.

He always greeted them each with a kiss. It seemed fair and quite frankly, Gaara had become somewhat addicted to the act of kissing itself. It was hard not to when you had two gorgeous boyfriends.

"Mmm yeah. Okay. Sasuke, you wanna explain this one?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Apparently, Triads are a thing now. That's what they're calling it when more than two people are in a relationship. Naruto is thinking about whether or not we should just publicly announce our relationship." Sasuke says bluntly.

Upon hearing that, Gaara tries his best not to openly gape at the Uchiha. He couldn't believe what the man was saying. He really wanted their relationship to be public?

Not that Gaara was against the idea on principle. In reality, he would quite prefer for them to all be honest about how they felt towards one another. Unfortunately, society tended to judge those who deviated from the norm rather harshly. There would be a backlash, if people knew about the nature of their relationship.

"Oh. I had no idea that such relationships were becoming more normalized, and here I had thought that we were all being wonderfully creative and wicked." Gaara muses.

"Me neither. Apparently, we're part of a trend now though." The raven haired man informs the other.

Part of a trend? Well there was a chance that this was a wave. As LGBT people gained more rights, it was only natural that other groups would start fighting for theirs. That and Gaara suspected that there was quite a bit of overlap between Triads and the LGBT Community as well.

"So yeah. That's what is going on. What do you think?" Naruto asks cheerfully.

"Naruto, you can't just drop something like that on someone and expect an immediate answer." Gaara replies in amusement.

That was Naruto though. He was primed to expect instant results. It was just a product of him being so naturally dominant and energetic, he supposed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have just ambushed you like that. I just think that it's exciting. There's a chance that we might not have to hide." The other college student says brightly.

Gaara nods and kisses Naruto, once more. He could understand why the blonde was so eager to announce their status. The blonde was the Secret Boyfriend.

"It is very exciting. Well I'm not really sure. I care about the two of you greatly and I don't mind everyone knowing that, but I also don't want either of you to be harassed over the nature of our relationship." He says uncertainly.

"That's what I was thinking. If we did this, we would have to come out to our families first. I don't want them to find out through rumors." Sasuke says with a sigh.

Naruto pauses as he considers that. Alright. That was a fair point. Sasuke's dad was really traditional and strict and if anything, Gaara's father was even worse. That meant that this could get complicated and really quickly.

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense. You two are still good with this though, right? I mean you're happy to be involved in a Triad?" The blonde asks.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing either of them. Gaara was such a calming and stabilizing force in his life. Sasuke was someone who he didn't have to hold anything back from. It was exciting to have both.

Really, it was like having your cake and eating it too. Naruto doubted that there were many people who could honestly say that their life was like that. His was though and he wasn't in a hurry to lose that wonderful happenstance.

"Naruto, don't be an idiot." Sasuke mutters.

Naruto feels himself twitch. He was trying to be serious here and the bastard just had to go and ruin it by being a bastard. The blonde was so going to kick his ass.

"Hey! It's an important question! Jerk!" The sapphire eyed coed hisses at him.

"I said don't be an idiot. If you weren't an idiot, you would have let me finish. As I was saying, I love you and I love Gaara. Do you think that I would have let just anyone do the things that I let you get away with? Do you really think that I would have agreed to Red's little experiment, if I didn't already want him? Do you think that I would risk my family finding out about this and their disapproval, if it was just for _fun_?! Sasuke demands.

Gaara stares at Sasuke in shock and Naruto couldn't blame the red head. He was pretty sure that he was gaping like a fish too. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was talking so freely about his _feelings._ Hell must have frozen over or something.

"Well no. I don't think you're that shallow. It's just hard not to feel a bit insecure about this. It's all so new." Naruto admits.

"I can relate to that. I also have concerns about what will happen when we're found out. Realistically, this isn't the sort of thing that can be kept a secret forever. I feel the same way that Sasuke does though. I love the both of you." Gaara adds.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Maybe, he had been worried about nothing. It was pretty obvious that the other two men were into him. He had been freaking out about nothing.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto was back to being Naruto. Yes, it was hard sometimes. It was hard to be in a relationship with two people.

You were constantly worried about someone feeling like the Third Wheel. There was the concern that you wouldn't measure up to one of your other partners. It was a messy as far as scheduling time went, but it was all worth it in his opinion. He had never been happier than this in his entire life.

"There. So I guess we should probably talk to our families about this. I've already gotten my trust fund and I have scholarships. If my father tries to disown me, well I'm set. That and Itachi would probably help me out, if I really needed it." Sasuke says.

"I met your mother. I doubt she would allow Fugaku to disown you." Gaara says sympathetically and Naruto nods in agreement.

Sasuke smiles as he sees how enthusiastically the blonde nodded in agreement. At the moment, Naruto reminded him of a puppy. A puppy that was begging for a treat.

It was endlessly endearing, but he knew that he had to be smart about this. He'd have to break the news to his father gently. He didn't want to cause an irreparable rift.

"I hope not. So what about you, Gaara?" Sasuke asks.

Gaara pauses as he considers the answer to that question. He doubted that Kankuro and Temari would strongly object. His father likely would though. They were just beginning to mend things and now the red head was going to ask him to accept his rather exotic relationship.

He couldn't lie. Gaara was nervous about doing so, but then he looked into their eyes. The Political Science Major would do anything for them and that included going up against his own father, if need be.

"My siblings are unlikely to be an issue. My father might though. If it comes down to choosing between the two of you and him, I will choose you two. We have made strides towards forming a normal father-son relationship, but the foundation isn't very solid. If he wants to be in my life, he's going to have to let me live it as I see fit." He states firmly.

It would be difficult to give up the newly strengthened relationship that he had with his father, but Gaara wasn't going to be intimidated. He refused to give up the happiness that he found. Rasa would either have to learn to accept that or Gaara would just "disown" him!

"Alright. I really don't want you to have to do that though. I think that it's great that you and your dad finally managed to patch things up. I don't want to take that from you." Naruto says.

"Neither do I." Sasuke quickly adds.

Gaara feels himself smiling despite the perilous situation in response. He knew that they both cared about him. They both truly cared and that was a damn good thing because he had given them what little remained of his innocence. That certainly wasn't something that he had done lightly.

"I know and I appreciate it. So it looks like we are in agreement. We'll tell our families and see what they say. Wait a minute. Naruto, isn't that your father on the news?" Gaara asks.

That's when Naruto looks and nods. Yeah. That was his father. Minato owned a new station and his mother worked as a meteorologist on it. That was how they met actually.

"And I think that's Kiba's father with him. He's a Senator now." Sasuke says.

Naruto was glad that Sasuke knew that because he sure didn't. He didn't really bother to keep up with politics. Though there was a helpful little banner on the screen that said Senator Daichi that would have clued him into that fact either way.

 **"Thank you, Senator for being with us tonight. I understand that you wanted to discuss what you consider to be a very important topic with us tonight." Minato begins.**

 **"That's right. I want to speak about Triads and the harm that they can do to already established relationships." He replies.**

This was a disaster. There was a freaking Senator on tv, slamming Triads. Damn it. Naruto could only hope that this wouldn't scare Gaara and Sasuke off from going public with him! This couldn't have happened at a worse time!


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I have put warnings before and after the Jealousy Scene. Some people might take it the wrong way. Our Triad is completely faithful to each other; I just wanted to add some comedy. So hopefully you will enjoy it. If you do decide to skip the Jealousy Scene though, the plot will not be altered.

Chapter 8

Naruto couldn't believe this. Just when it looked like things might be going their way, Kiba's dad had to go and ruin everything. His horror was growing with every additional second that he watches the interview.

 **"I'm certain that you would like to clarify that, Senator. You're known as a supporter of LGBT Rights. So I'm surprised that you are so Anti Triad." Minato says.**

Well at least his father was putting Daichi in his place. That was something. Maybe, a good metaphorical kick in the ass was all that the man needed.

 **"Yes, I'm fully in support of the LGBT Community. Though that is different than Triads." Daichi replies smoothly.**

It was a smooth reply, but Naruto could tell that the other man felt awkward. Gaara might be the Political Science Major, but he was the one who was really good at reading people. It had always been one of his greatest strengths.

 **"That's true. Though surely, you must realize that there is a tremendous overlap between these two communities. What distinguishes Triads from the your typical LGBT person?" The handsome blonde asks.**

That was a damn good point. Such a good point, that the younger blonde didn't see the curveball that was about to be thrown at him. Then again, maybe he should have expected it. This was Gaara and Sasuke. Curveballs were kinda what they did.

 **Warning Jealousy Scene**

"Is it disturbing that I find Naruto's father to be kinda hot?" Gaara asks.

What?! Hey! Wait a minute! Gaara was checking out his dad! That was beyond messed up!

"Maybe a little, but he is. He was my first gay crush actually." Sasuke admits.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE CHECKING OUT MY DAD!" Naruto yells at them.

The interview continues playing on the screen, but Naruto was only half paying attention. He couldn't believe this!

 **"I know someone whose marriage was completely destroyed by a Triad. Of course, I'm not going to give out names. I wish to respect their privacy. They usually start off great, but sooner or later…a Triad will almost always become a Duo." The other man replies.**

"Naruto, calm down. We're just saying that he's a very attractive man. He's also married and far too old for us. There is nothing wrong with noticing that he's good looking." Gaara says in a rush.

Well yeah. Naruto guessed that his father was attractive. His mother certainly thought so and as much as he hated to admit it, Minato's looks probably had helped Konoha News take off.

"Naruto, have you looked in the mirror lately? You look just like him. We're attracted to him because we're attracted to you. Neither of us is going to try to seduce your dad." Sasuke says as he pushes Naruto onto the couch and straddles his lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Not to mention, he's straight and married. That and I don't think that Minato can do the things that you do. I think he's more…traditional. I happen to enjoy your feral side." Gaara reassures him as he sits on the couch next to Naruto and nibbles on his ear.

That was true. A lot of people said he looked a lot like his dad. So what Sasuke was actually saying is that indirectly, Naruto had been his first gay crush. As for Gaara, his attraction to Minato was just because the older blonde reminded him of Naruto as well.

He could live with that. Not to mention, it was hard to be upset when you had a sexy Uchiha straddling your lap and a gorgeous red head nibbling on your ear. Wait. What was he mad about again?

 **End of Jealousy Scene**

"You have no reason to be jealous. Still if you're feeling insecure, I can think of several good ways to prove to you that Gaara and I only want you and each other." Sasuke informs him as he slowly starts sliding the blonde's shirt off.

Yeah. He could definitely go with this. Sasuke was using his Sexy Voice. Well his voice was always sexy, but he could add a purr to it. A purr that drove him crazy.

"And I still haven't gotten the chance to be the dominant partner. I could ravish you so thoroughly, that you won't ever have to question our affection for you again." Gaara adds as he caresses Naruto's cheek.

Naruto wasn't really sure about the whole bottoming thing, but damn those eyes. Gaara had some really sexy eyes. Those markings around them were just so hot and drove him absolutely nuts.

"Well maybe…I mean I guess it would only be fair." Naruto says as he considers it, only to be interrupted by the interview.

 **"I'm certainly sorry for your friend. Though I don't know if that's entirely fair. Just because one Triad didn't work out, doesn't mean that none of them will." Minato continues.**

Oh right. They were watching Senator Daichi Inuzuka get interviewed by his dad. Kiba's dad was being such a dick. Naruto was really starting to understand why the canine lover hadn't mentioned him much.

 **"A fair point. Though why take the risk? It's human nature to favor one person over another. I can't see these types of relationships ending in anything, but tragedy." Daichi insists.**

"He is such a blocker." Gaara mutters in annoyance.

Naruto laughs. The red head just seemed so put out. Probably because it was the first time that he had ever made a real effort to seduce his partners and Daichi had ruined it.

That and it was just funny to hear Gaara say the word blocker. Apparently, he was just too dignified to put the first word in front of the ending. Naruto pawns that off to him being a Political Science Major though. He was always prim and proper, unless someone was seducing him.

"Oh yeah. He is a **major** blocker." Sasuke grumbles in annoyance.

 **"Most relationships don't work out though. Why should we stop people from legally engaging in whatever relationship they want? Well provided that it's consensual of course." Minato continues.**

Yeah! That's right! Naruto smiles. His dad totally had this. He'd put the idiot in his place and that would be that.

 **"Legally and morally acceptable are two vastly different behavior. While I don't think laws should necessarily be passed to discourage such behavior, I don't think that it should actively be encouraged." Daichi replies.**

"And while I don't think that violence is necessarily the answer, I don't think that anyone should actively be discouraged from beating him up." Gaara growls.

Yeah. Naruto couldn't disagree with that one. Damn. Kiba's dad was such a jerk!

"Hey, Gaara. Um weren't you planning on seeing your dad today? Do you want us to go with you for morale support?" Sasuke asks.

Gaara sighs. This was the moment that he had been dreading. His father was an enormously perceptive man; so that meant that Gaara might as well tell him the truth and get it over with.

"No. I'd rather not subject the two of you to his wrath, if he reacts poorly." The red head says as he kisses both his boyfriends.

"Alright. If he's a jerk about it though, I will totally kick his ass for you. Nobody messes with my Sexy Harem! Believe it!" Naruto say with a grin.

Gaara blinks at that description and so does Sasuke. Oh boy. They really were going to have to clear up a few things about their relationship dynamics. The blonde was starting to think that he wore the pants in this relationship.

"Sexy Harem?" Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What?! It's true. I have the two hottest guys on campus all over me. It's like a harem. I feel like a freaking Emperor or something." Naruto says.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. Well it seemed that the blonde was no longer feeling jealous. That was good.

"As you should. I'll see you both later." The Political Science Major says as he heads off.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Naruto asks anxiously.

"I hope so. If his father doesn't take it well, we'll make him feel better though." Sasuke assures Naruto with a kiss.

It didn't take long for Gaara to arrive at his father's house. The man definitely had a nice house. He had to give him that much.

"Ah Gaara. It's good to see you. Your brother and sister just arrived. I ordered us some takeout. I hope that's alright. I've been rather busy at work lately. No time to cook." Rasa says.

That was fine with Gaara. He'd always choose a home cooked meal over takeout, but he didn't mind takeout. Food was really the least of his concerns at the moment.

"That's alright. There's something that I have to tell the three of you. Something important." Gaara says.

"Well whatever it is, we can discuss it over dinner." Rasa says as he walks inside the house with his youngest son.

Pizza. His father had ordered pizza. Not that it really mattered. The red head was far too nervous to be worried about something as mundane as food.

"Gaara, are you alright? You look like you're going to throw up or something." Kankuro asks.

Gaara sighs and nods. It didn't really surprise him that he was the first to notice something was wrong. The college student was closer to his brother than his sister or father. It was only natural that Kankuro would notice something was amiss first.

"I have to confess that I am a little nervous." He admits.

"What's bothering you? It's not like you to get worked up about well…anything." Temari inquires in concern.

It wasn't that Gaara disliked his sister. It was just that they were nothing alike. She was a social butterfly who love fashion, shopping, martial arts, and things of that nature. She had more shoes and makeup kits than he could count.

Other than martial arts, they didn't really have much in common. Still she was a good person and she was very smart. Smart enough to realize that if Kankuro was concerned, there was probably a good reason for him to be that way.

"Yes, Gaara. What's troubling you?" Rasa asks as he bites into his pizza.

"Well have any of you seen the news lately about Triads?" The red head begins cautiously.

He knew that he should probably start off more subtly, but Gaara just couldn't. Besides, he doubted that his family's reaction was going to vary that much based on the introduction. It was best to just get this over with.

"I've seen it mentioned here and there. Why do you ask?" Rasa inquires.

"Well I wanted to know what the three of you thought of such relationships." The college student continues warily.

He really had no idea how his family was going to react. Gaara was betting that Temari and Kankuro would react better than his father, but that was no sure thing. He didn't want to lose his family over this, but he would. He would if he had to.

Naruto and Sasuke were the best thing that had ever happened to him. It had started off as an experiment, but it had quickly become more. Frankly, Gaara wasn't willing to give them up. Not even for his family.

"Well I think that they're hot and all in theory. Not sure that I could do it myself. I'm too jealous." Temari answers with a wink.

That was better than he expected. If anyone in his family was going to protest his relationship, it seemed that it wasn't going to Temari. That was good.

"I don't know. It seems kinda weird. I mean as long as everyone agrees, it's okay though. Though the idea of having two girlfriends is awesome." Kankuro replies thoughtfully.

That was horribly stereotypical. Still Gaara was relived to hear his brother's response. That meant that it was only Rasa who had to weigh in on the matter.

"I think that it opens up a world of possibilities for the people involved. Most of them aren't good. As Temari said, jealousy would surely be an issue. That and it strikes me as more than a little deviant." His rather answers him.

Damn it. That wasn't good. Well there was no going back now. It was now or never.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way father, but I'm glad that Temari and Kankuro are more accepting of such things." Gaara mutters.

Two out of three wasn't bad. Though it saddened Gaara to know that there was a very real chance, that that his father would want nothing to do with him soon. Just when they had been getting to know one another and learn to act as a real father and son. Tragic, really.

"Why are you so concerned about our opinion on Triads?" Rasa asks suspiciously.

Well he had gone too far to turn back now. He might as well just finish it. Rasa was going to want an answer and Gaara wasn't cowardly enough to just turn tail and run.

"Because I'm involved in one. It's made me very happy and I didn't wish to keep it a secret from my family." He replies.

There was stunned silence. That was a bit better than Gaara expected. By now, he had thought Rasa would be screaming bloody murder at him, if he was being honest.

"Gaara such a relationship is not healthy. Surely, you must know that. It's one thing to have a night or two with a couple other people. Everybody has a few wild nights in college. That's normal, but this isn't a real relationship. I'm certain that you're smart enough to realize why this sort of arrangement isn't going to work." His father replies.

Trying to talk him out of it, was better than yelling. Still the red head couldn't lie. He wasn't happy with Rasa's answer.

"I know that there are risks, but that's true in every relationship. Besides, this is my relationship. I'm the one that should determine whether or not, I consider it to be worth pursuing. I'm no longer a child. You hold no authority over me. I would like your blessing. Your approval. Your support, but it's not going to stop me from being with them…if you don't give it." He states firmly.

If he wavered, Rasa would pounce. He knew what his father was like. Gaara could swear that man could smell fear or something.

"I don't know, if I can approve of such a thing. It's rather deviant, Gaara. I'm glad that we have begun to grow closer and I have no wish to hurt you. I don't think that I can stand idly by while you hurt yourself though." The other man says.

"Father, he's right. This is Gaara's choice. We should be happy for him. He found not one, but two people who make him happy." Temari reasons.

"Yeah! That's right!" Kankuro agrees.

Gaara smiles. Well at least his siblings were defending him. Though he doubted that would make a difference to their father. He was a rather stubborn man.

"I'm happy that he's happy. I will need time to think about this. I find myself rather disappointed that you would willingly subject yourself to such deviancy, Gaara. The wisest course of action would be to end this relationship entirely or to choose one of them to be your significant other." He states.

Choose one of them?! That was an impossible choice. He loved them both equally, just in drastically different ways.

"I'm not going to end it and I'm certainly not going to choose a favorite. I do hope that in time, you'll come to accept my choice. I'm afraid that this discussion had made me lose my appetite. So I'm going to leave. I didn't intend to make things awkward, but it needed to be said." Gaara states as he heads towards the door.

He wasn't going to give the man time to respond. Rasa said that he needed time and Gaara was willing to give him that time. To do otherwise would just be foolish and the red head was many things, but foolish wasn't one of them.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were back in the dorm. Both of them were awaiting the inevitable fallout from Gaara's "coming out." Neither of them really knew what to do about the situation though.

"Maybe, we should surprise him with something when he gets back." Naruto decides.

"I'd say we could make him a romantic dinner, but he's going to eat at Rasa's place. I do have some massage oils though." Sasuke suggests.

"Massage oils?! You've been holding out on me. What else have you been hiding away for a rainy day?" The blonde demands.

Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto was Naruto. He just wasn't a very patient person, but that was alright. He didn't mind.

It meant that Naruto took what he wanted and there was something exciting about that. While Naruto was a lion, always diving straight in for the kill…Gaara was more like a leopard. He was graceful and reclusive, but strong.

"Mmm I have a few tricks up my sleeve. It'd be boring, if I didn't leave at least something to your imagination." The Uchiha says smugly.

It was fun to tease Naruto. He was just so easy to wind up. Gaara was the opposite though. Sasuke had to put in real effort to sneak one by the red head.

"Yeah. I guess that's true. So massage oils sound fun." Naruto says brightly as he kisses Sasuke.

"Mhm. Really fun." Sasuke agrees as he returns the kiss.

It was at that point that his door opened and Itachi walks in. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror as he jumps back from Naruto as if he had been burned. Damn it!

"Sasuke, I'm extremely disappointed in you. I never would have thought you were the type to cheat or did you already break things off with Gaara? Shame. I liked him. Though I suppose that I should have seen this coming." Itachi says with a sigh.

"Itachi, this is NOT what it looks like!" Sasuke protests.

"It's not what it looks like? So you were not just kissing Naruto when you already have a boyfriend? And I'm also extremely disappointed in Naruto. I never would have thought that Kushina's and Minato's son would be the home wrecking type." He mutters.

Uh oh. This wasn't going to end well. Sasuke highly doubted that his lover was going to react well to being called a boyfriend stealer.

"I DON'T steal other people's boyfriends. Sasuke is my boyfriend, but he's also Gaara's. Gaara knows about us! We just sent Gaara instead of me to the Meet the Parents thing because Sasuke and I always fought before. It was more believable! Sasuke isn't like that! He wouldn't cheat on someone and don't you ever knock?!" Naruto thunders at him.

Damn it. This wasn't how he envisioned breaking the whole Triad News to his brother. Oh well. It was too late to go back now.

"…" Itachi is rendered speechless.

Sasuke could tell that his brother had no idea what to say to all that. It was just as well though. He needed time to compose his thoughts. He had no idea what he was going to say to the other Uchiha about this unusual situation.

"We're a Triad. It's all consensual. We were discussing telling our families about it, but hadn't really gotten that far yet. Actually, Gaara is telling his father as we speak. There's a lot of things going on here, Itachi. Cheating isn't one of them though." Sasuke says in a rush.

He had always looked up to his brother. Sasuke could only hope that Itachi wouldn't be disgusted. The last thing he wanted was for a wedge to be driven between himself and the Criminology Professor.

His brother was a Professor. Itachi taught Criminology. Well that and he occasionally filled in for other professors when they couldn't make it for one reason or another. His brother had more academic interests than most people had socks. Oh wait. He was getting off track here.

"Well that's good. I'm glad that it's all consensual. I should have realized that you weren't the type to be unfaithful though. Forgive me, Sasuke. Forgive me, Naruto." Itachi says.

"We'll forgive you, but there is a condition. You can't tell anyone else. Sasuke and I want to break this news to our parents on our own." Naruto says sternly.

Thank goodness that Naruto was thinking with his head. Sasuke was too mortified to do so at the moment. No one wanted their older brother to walk in on them making out with their boyfriend, but this was even more jarring than that. Itachi had found out their secret. He had found out about the Triad.

"Hmm. I'll accept your condition, but I have one of my own." He says slyly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He was almost afraid to ask, but he would anyway. He had to know.

"What's the condition?" The younger Uchiha demands.

"Naruto, do you know if Kurenai is still single?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke blinks. No way. His brother was crushing on the reporter at Konoha News. Well that explained a lot.

So that was why his very much eligible brother, hadn't really been dating. Good to know. Oh yeah. Sasuke could definitely use this for blackmail material, he thinks to himself with a smirk.

"Yeah. She's still single. Why do you ask?" Naruto replies in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? He likes her." Sasuke says smugly and to his delight, he could see that his older brother's cheeks were turning a rosy shade of pink.

Itachi Uchiha was _**blushing**_! Sasuke was never going to let the other man live this down. Nope. Not happening.

Finally, the International Business student had the upper hand with his elder brother. This was going to be so much fun. Now, Sasuke could get Itachi back for all the times that the Criminology Professor had teased him. Payback could be a bitch!

"Oh. No way! Really? I mean she is pretty. I can see why you'd like her." Naruto says thoughtfully.

"Who is really pretty?" Gaara asks as he walks into the room.

They must have been discussing massage oils and Itachi's lovelife longer than Sasuke thought. The red head was already back? That probably wasn't a good sign.

"Kurenai. She's a reporter at my dad's news station. You're back early. How'd it go?" Naruto asks.

"It's a long story." Gaara says with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Gaara. As soon as Itachi leaves, I'll break out massage oils." Sasuke assures him.

That's when his brother raises his eyebrow. Sasuke didn't care though. Itachi already knew about their relationship. So there was nothing to hide.

"Massage oils? That sounds nice." Gaara says and then he blinks when he notices Itachi was there.

Sasuke saw the look of panic on the red head's face and sighs. Yeah. This was going to take some explaining.

"Don't worry. My brother knows and is cool with it." Sasuke assures him and Gaara sighs in relief.

Maybe, this would work out somehow. Itachi was okay with it. Gaara's family wasn't though, but the Political Science Major had never been that close to his father. Hopefully, Temari and Kankuro had been more accepting though because the Uchiha didn't want to ruin his boyfriend's family life completely. And then there was Naruto.

Minato had put Daichi in his place on the news. That was a good sign. He might be okay with it.

"Oh good. In that case, those massage oils sound lovely." Gaara says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be awesome! Believe it!" Naruto says happily as Itachi makes a tactful exit.


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I know that everyone has their favorite version of this triad as far as who gets to take control over who and when. In this chapter, it's Gaara's turn. Everyone will get a chance though eventually. There is also some colorful language in this chapter. Hopefully, no one is offended by that.

Chapter 9

"I'm glad that Itachi was cool with it. That could have ended really badly." Naruto says to Sasuke as Gaara lays on the bed.

Gaara nods in agreement at that. His siblings had reacted well to the news, but his father would need some time. That or he might never come to accept it. So he was glad that at least Sasuke's brother was supportive or at least tolerant of their unique relationship.

"Yeah. Me too. Well it's not me that we need to worry about. At least not yet. You alright, Red?" Sasuke whispers.

"I'll be fine in time. We've made great strides towards repairing our relationship recently. If it came down to him or the two of you, I'm willing to make that sacrifice. You're both worth it. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Let alone about two different people." The red head says.

Before he could say anything else though, his lips were captured in a rather heated kiss. Naruto's kiss. It was similar to Sasuke's and yet, different in so many ways.

Sasuke preferred to seduce and was gentler than Naruto. Naruto was an all consuming tornado of passion. One that Gaara certainly didn't mind getting caught up in.

"We love you too. Neither of us want to come between you and your family though. You know that, right?" Naruto asks between heated kisses.

Gaara smiles and returns the kisses. He knew that. Unfortunately, Rasa might have made the decision for him.

While Gaara certainly did want a relationship with his father, it was no longer up to him. If his father couldn't accept that he was in love with two men, that was that. The Political Science Major wouldn't make a scene, but he'd just phase himself out of Rasa's life.

"I know that. Now, I would like my massage." He tells him with a wistful smile.

"Oh yeah! You're definitely getting your massage." Naruto says as he yanks off Gaara's shirt and Sasuke hands him some oils.

The red head couldn't help, but smile in response. They really did care about him. The two of them were trying to take his mind off his troubles. It was sweet in a rather deviant way.

"Just relax. He might be an idiot, but he's very good with his hands and everything else." Sasuke purrs into Gaara's ear slyly.

"Yeah! That's right! Hey! Wait a minute!" Naruto growls at the Uchiha.

Gaara chuckles at the bickering. It was a really twisted form of foreplay. He suspected that Sasuke just liked winding Naruto up because he liked the results. Egging him on to get to "makeup sex."

"You know that it's the truth." The International Business Student taunts him with a smirk.

"You're going to regret saying that later on. I'm going to screw your brains out so amazingly, that you won't be able to walk right for a freaking week!" The blonde retorts.

"Mmm. Promises, promises. Hope you can actually live up to that boast. Anyway, Gaara just let the loudmouth take care of you." Sasuke says with a smile as he kisses the back of Gaara's shoulder.

The red head sighs in contentment at the affectionate gesture. That was nice. Very nice.

"Oh I have absolutely problem enjoying the massage, but I want to take care of him instead. After all, I'm the only one in this relationship who hasn't taken the reigns yet and I know what to do now." The other college student replies.

 **Warning Lemons: Gaara's Turn**

"You sure?" Naruto asks as he pours some massage oil on Gaara and rubs it into his fair skin.

"I'm very sure and that feels great." The red head hums with contentment.

After all, it was only fair. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten to be in charge at least once. It was his turn now and he wasn't as naïve about everything as he had been at the start of their relationship. Gaara was confident that he could handle this.

"Mmm sounds like Naruto is shy. What's the matter, loser? Are you scared of bottoming?" Sasuke mocks him.

Gaara smirks at the taunting. If his lovable blonde had any doubts about giving up control, that would erase them. Naruto could never resist a challenge, especially from Sasuke.

"What?! No way! I'm totally not scared!" Naruto protests.

"I'm glad to hear that." Gaara says as he turns around and pins Naruto underneath him.

Naruto blinks. He hadn't expected the red head to just go for it like that. That was kinda hot, really. A bit terrifying, but also hot. That kinda summed up Gaara though.

"Mmm I think the loser might have bitten off more than he could chew in this case." Sasuke observes smugly.

"He's not the only one. You're next." Gaara informs him and Naruto laughs.

The look that Sasuke was giving the Political Science Major now was nothing short of priceless. The Uchiha just looked so damn stunned. It was funny.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"You heard me." Gaara says as he pulls Sasuke closer to him and kisses the Uchiha, while his hands busy themselves with tugging off Naruto's pants.

There was something that was erotic about the way that Gaara was now trying to devour Sasuke's mouth. Usually, the red head was more than happy to let the other man take the lead when it came to their kisses and touching. Probably because Sasuke had more experience.

Today was different though. Today was very different and that thought was sending all his blood rushing south at an alarming speed.

"Mmm. Alright. I guess it's only fair. I'd say screw his brains out, but he doesn't have any." The Uchiha says with a smirk.

"Oh fuck you, Uchiha." Naruto grumbles.

"You already did." The raven haired man says with a shrug and the other college student could only gape at him.

Well yeah. That was true. Still it was the principle of the thing. Honestly, Sasuke could be such a jerk sometimes. He was so lucky that he was just as hot as he was infuriating.

"You know what I meant!" Naruto grumbles.

"As you're both so fond of saying, just relax." Gaara says with a sly smile as he finishes tugging off Naurto's pants and boxers.

The red head quickly takes Naruto his hand and strokes. He knew how the blonde preferred to be touched there. Hard and fast strokes worked best.

"Fuck! That feels good." Naruto growls in appreciation as he bucks into Gaara's hand and kisses him.

God, he loved kissing both of them. The college student doubted that he would ever get tired of doing so. Just the feeling of their lips against his own was always enough to sent a jolt of white hot lust rushing through his veins.

It probably wasn't healthy to be this addicted to someone. Let alone two someone's, but he couldn't help it. The rush felt too good to ignore.

"Mmm let me help." Sasuke whispers as he quickly slides Gaara's pants off and begins stroking him.

This had to be every gay guy's fantasy. Two hot guys were all over him and one of them was kissing him like there was no tomorrow and playing with his dick. Not to mention, Sasuke was pumping Gaara's cock like he somehow owned it or something.

For some reason, that was disturbingly sexy. They didn't have to say it. It was in the way they touched him and each other. The possessiveness. The implicit, "Mine."

"Thanks." Gaara says quickly, after breaking his kiss with Naruto to give Sasuke a quick one.

That didn't last long though. Soon enough the red head's lips were on Naruto's throat. So were his teeth. It didn't hurt. He was nipping more than anything, but it felt fantastic.

Naruto grinds their bare arousals against each other wantonly in response. That felt even better. He could feel Gaara's own desire, pulsing against his and it made him moan.

"He should probably lose his shirt." Sasuke says as he watches them with undisguised lustful eyes.

"Oh right. Y-Yeah." The other man agrees as he squirms away slightly from his fiery red head to slide his shirt off.

"Much better." Gaara agrees and with that, he begins lavishing the blonde's abs with kisses and playful licks.

Naruto sighs in pleasure and runs his fingers through Gaara's blood red hair. Sasuke couldn't help, but admire the sight. On their own, they were both gorgeous. Together though, well he thanked God for loose pants.

Gaara was taking control for the first time and judging by all the lovebites that were already forming on Naruto's skin, he had decided to do it in a big way. Still he should probably help him. He smirks and reaches over into the night stand and pulls out a bottle of lubrication.

"You're going to need this." He says as he uncaps it and applies a rather generous portion to Gaara's arousal.

"Mmm. You're helpful today. I think that you have a bit of a voyeur streak." Gaara groans with a smirk.

Naruto wasn't sure about Sasuke, but he definitely did at the moment. God, that was hot. Watching him put that the red head.

"Maybe, a little only for you two though." Sasuke admits.

"It better be!" Naruto says as he watches Gaara dip his fingers in the lubrication and take his cock into his mouth, after taking off his own shirt.

Sneaky bastard! He was trying to distract him with oral. Naruto couldn't lie. That shit worked. It worked damn well.

"Gaara!" Naruto groans as he reaches down and begins stroking him.

He felt slick from the lubrication, but that just made it easier. There was something very satisfying about the way the red head bucked into his hand. Naruto squirms a bit when he feels Gaara stretching him though.

He hadn't really been the more submissive lover before. This was new. That was until Gaara's fingers brushed against his spot as he was sucking on his cock just the right way. Nevermind. Gaara could do whatever the Hell he wanted.

"Mmm I think that he likes that." Sasuke muses he leans over and captures Naruto's lips in a heated kiss, swallowing his moans as Gaara sucked on the sapphire eyed college student and stretched him.

Well who wouldn't like getting oral from a sexy red head, Naruto thinks to himself. That was his last coherent thought for awhile though. Gaara sucks faster and harder and kept teasing his spot. It sent him over the edge. He came fast and hard.

"Mmm that wasn't so difficult. You're wonderfully responsive. Come sit in my lap." Gaara instructs him after he removes his fingers and he sits on the edge of the bed.

Who knew that Gaara was so bossy? Well that was okay. It was sexy as Hell, anyway.

With that thought in mind, Naruto quickly does as "requested" and sits in the Political Science Major's lap. The fact that Sasuke was watching their every move just made it even more erotic.

"Alright." Naruto says as he soon goes and sits in Gaara's lap.

Sasuke had to admit there was something ironic about seeing Naruto get bossed around. He tended to be the most feral of the three of them when it came to intimacy. Speaking of that, he doubted he'd ever been more turned on his life. He was going to have to take care of that issue soon.

"Good Foxy." Gaara praises him as he slowly slides into his lover.

Naruto grunts a bit. It was an unusual sensation to say the least. He was completely full. Thankfully, the red head had been rather insistent about the whole foreplay thing.

"You okay?" Gaara asks in concern, keeping still till the blonde could adjust.

"Yeah. I'm okay. You can move now." Naruto says as he kisses him heatedly.

Gaara smiles and kisses back. It didn't take long for the two to begin moving as one. Naruto was bouncing up and down the length of his cock in a way that made him see stars.

He had no idea how he had gotten this lucky. The feeling of the blonde's skin against his own. The sight of Naruto's dark blue eyes clouded in pleasure. The taste of his kiss as they made love. The feeling of being inside him. It all felt so damn good.

"Fuck!" Naruto growls in pleasure as he deepens the kiss and tries to devour his mouth.

"Exactly." Gaara growls with approval between kisses as he slams into his lover with a reckless sense of abandon.

Naruto could swear that he was actually seeing stars at the moment. Damn it! It must have been beginner's luck or something because his lover was doing a damn good job finding his spot.

He moans and maps every corner of Gaara's mouth with his tongue. Desperate to get even more contact as he rode him hard and fast. Naruto loved the passion of sex. When people didn't hold anything back. He supposed that he had never been that patient. He wanted to the good stuff. Multiple rounds of it.

"You feel so fucking good." Gaara whispers between kisses as he drives into his lover again and again.

Each thrust sent them both spiraling closer to the edge. The sounds of skin slapping could be heard throughout the room and if anyone else had walked in, they would have gotten a damn good show. Neither of them cared though. They only had eyes for each other and for Sasuke.

Sasuke who was watching with rather hooded eyes at the moment. He'd never seen anything that could compete with how utterly erotic Gaara and Naruto looked when they were on the verge of or had just spiraled over the edge.

"So do you!" Naruto groans as they both came fast and hard.

Both lovers pant as Gaara slowly slides out of Naruto. He tries desperately to catch his breath, but that was no easy task. Still he wasn't done. He still had an Uchiha to top.

"It's alright, Gaara. You don't have to. You're still new to this. I can't really expect you to go multiple rounds like that. Next time. Though I wouldn't say no to other stuff." Sasuke assures him as he walks over and kisses him.

Oh Hell no. He was still going to top Sasuke. He was out of his damn mind, if he thought Gaara was going to stop there. Thankfully, Naruto seemed to sense this because he jumps off of Gaara's lap rather quickly. After that, Gaara doubted it took him more than thirty seconds to strip Sasuke completely.

Gaara smirks and deepens the kiss until he has Sasuked pinned underneath him. With his back towards him. Damn that was a fine ass.

"You know, we really should make it illegal for you two to wear clothes. Like ever." Gaara purrs dangerously in Sasuke's ear as he nibbles on it.

"We've turned him into a sex fiend." Naruto says with a laugh.

Sasuke shivers. He couldn't really disagree with that. There was just something really sexy about that purr and feeling the red head behind him. He was naturally dominant, unless it was Naruto for the most part. With Naruto, it was going to be more mixed. (Eventually).

"Mmm looks like it." The raven haired man agrees.

"Was that a complaint that I heard?" Gaara asks as he peppers the back of Sasuke's neck and shoulders with soft kisses and he grabs more lubrication.

He quickly coats his fingers as he takes a moment to admire the beauty that was Sasuke's skin. Naruto's was Sun Kissed. Sasuke's was Moon Kissed.

"No. Definitely not a compliant." Sasuke murmurs as he looks back at Gaara and pulls him down for a quick kiss before laying back down on his stomach.

"Good. So Naruto, I guess it's your turn to watch. Sasuke was very patient. I'm not sure that you'll be the same way." Gaara teases the blonde, after stealing a kiss.

"Oh believe me, I'm gonna enjoy this show." Naruto says.

Gaara smiles and continues lavishing Sasuke's back with kisses to distract him. His hand also slides underneath the other man to stroke his arousal. The most important thing in his mind was to make sure that Sasuke wasn't expecting it. That he wouldn't tense up.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure and arches back against the Political Science Major. Naruto was a pouncer. Gaara had a bit of dominant thing going on. He was bossy, but also a seducer. In a lot of ways, the Uchiha couldn't help but think that he existed somewhere between his style and Naruto's style of sex.

"Mmm. He's the real voyeur." Sasuke mutters and then he yips in surprise when Gaara spanks him.

"Maybe, but don't get sassy." Gaara says as he slowly slides a single digit inside him.

He tries to be gentle. He had seen this done before, but he had never actually done it himself before today. That meant that Gaara had to be careful. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

Naruto seemed to take his affections well enough. That didn't meant that the Uchiha would. The blonde clearly liked it rough and to a degree, so did his raven haired lover. Though the blonde was the real animal in the relationship.

"Mm hard not to be when I have a hot blonde and a sexy red head for my boyfriends." Sasuke says smugly.

"Mmm that's a good point." Gaara says as he adds another and stretches him more.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to moan. Gaara smirks at that. He had found Sasuke's spot; just like he had found Naruto's. He torments his gorgeous lover for a few more minutes and then slowly removes his fingers.

"You ready?" The college student asks.

"Mmm Gaara, I can handle it. I'm not made of glass." Sasuke informs him with a smirk.

"Glad you said that. Since you think that you're so durable, you should get on your hands and knees. There's something hot about fucking you like an animal." The red head growls at him.

Naruto watches in shock as Sasuke does exactly that. Damn. He didn't think that Gaara had it in him to boss them both around like that or that Sasuke would make it so easy for him.

"That's better. God, you're both perfect." Gaara murmurs in approval before slowly burying himself inside his lover.

Sasuke winces slightly at the intrusion. Gaara was far from small and none of them were used to bottoming. Though it didn't hurt so much as feel awkward.

He had been with Naruto before. So the Uchiha knew what to do to transition out of the Awkward Stage and into the Fun Stage. He bucks back against Gaara encouragingly.

"And so helpful." Gaara mutters as he begins to move inside his lover.

Slow and sensually at first. The red head wanted to give him a chance to adjust, but God was he tight! It felt so good to be inside Sasuke. Just like it had for Naruto.

"Fuck! Less talking and more taking!" Sasuke pants out lustfully.

That was all it took. There went the last of Gaara's self-control. He begins claiming his lover faster and faster. Every thrust making them see stars and moan out in pleasure.

Sasuke moans underneath him. Sex with Naruto and Gaara was always so intense. It didn't seem to matter who was in charge. His five senses were overloaded with pleasure.

The warmth of Gaara's skin and breath on his own. The sexy moans he'd make as he took him. The feeling of Gaara inside him. Gaara's natural cinnamon scent surrounding them as they drove each other wild. The taste of his kiss. Everything.

"You feel so fucking good!" Gaara practically snarls in approval as he slams into him over and over again.

The bed began to shake under the force of their lovemaking, but neither cared. They only cared about each other and the fact that their other lover was watching their every move.

"So do you!" Sasuke pants out as they both tumbled over the edge and spilled their release.

Afterwards, Gaara takes a moment to catch his breath and then slides out of Sasuke. Damn. These two were going to kill him, but what a way to go!

 **End of Lemons: Gaara's Turn**

"Well I'd say that you're definitely into men after all that. There's no question about which way you swing now." Naruto says with a laugh.

"Mmm. Yes, I w-would say that's a safe statement to m-make." Gaara pants out.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had not one, but two amazing boyfriends. That had to be some kind of record.

Daichi could go to Hell as far as he was concerned. He wouldn't trade Sasuke and Naruto for the world. Gaara had never thought that he would have this with one person. Let alone two. Now that he did though, there was no way that he was ever letting go.

"Yeah. I'll say." Sasuke agrees with a laugh as he stretches out like a sexy jungle cat.

Gaara really liked watching the way that Sasuke moved. It was like poetry in motion. There was a certain innate grace to his movements.

"Oh yeah." The blonde agrees and Gaara smiles.

Naruto was different. He wasn't graceful like Sasuke. He had something else though. He had a certain presence about him. It was like the Sun. He exerted an almost gravitational pull on people with his charisma. One that was hard to describe, but that didn't make it any less powerful.

"Mmm. I'd say that this experiment was a very successful one and should turn into a very, very long-term study." Gaara says slyly.

"I'm cool with that!" Naruto says.

"So am I." Sasuke agrees and Gaara smiles in response.

It was far from a conventional kind of love, but that was okay. It didn't really matter what the others thought. He doubted any of them were willing to give this up.


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know this one took longer than usual, but I was getting a lot of requests and got sidetracked. Oh and just so everyone knows, the email notification about updates is glitching. So if you're following this or my other stories, you might want to check my profile for updates the old fashioned way. Sadly, it will probably say the most recent update is May 1st, but I've updated stuff since then. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** My friend showed me how to use a new style of dialogue that I will be using from here on out. I hope that you all like this stylistic change. I really feel like it has improved my writing a lot. **For those of you interested, please check out my profile for an important update and to vote on my poll.  
**

Chapter 10

Two weeks later, Itachi blinks. There was a massive rally being held. Well actually two massive rallies. One in favor of Triads and the other…not.

Kurenai was there and covering the events. The elder Ucihha Brother was more than a little concerned for her safety. Those were against Triads seemed rather angry and their banners were well…not fit for civilized company.

"This is Kurenai reporting from Konoha University." Though dark tresses did contrast rather nicely against the rainbow banner she was standing in front of. Of course, this was Kurenai. "Right where all the action is today." She could have made a potato sack background look lovely. Itachi was sure of it.

He knew that his brother was now involved in a Triad and that was why the Criminology Professor had decided to attend this rally in support of Trio Rights. Still he felt uneasy about the young mother being this close to two groups that downright seemed to hate each other.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke walks over to him in confusion. "You're a Professor. Should you really be openly choosing sides?" True. He probably should stay out of it, but Itachi Uchiha was never one to be intimidated that easily.

A few years ago, the very same thing had been happening when the LGBT Community fought for their rights. The older man couldn't help, but feel like he was experiencing deju vu. They had all been through this before and apparently, some people had learned _nothing._

Itachi smiles and pokes Sasuke's forehead in response. "You're probably right. It would be smarter not to get involved." The other Uchiha swiftly ignores the irritated look that his brother gave him for the poke. "But this is about doing what _is_ right and supporting my foolish little brother." That was more important to him than maintaining the illusion of neutrality.

"Will you stop poking my forehead?!" Itachi chuckles at his outrage. "Well I'm glad you're here." He nods in understanding. "It's nice to know that you support me in this. I'm not really sure how mother and father will react."

That was another thing that worried Itachi. How would their parents react. "Sasuke, they love you." That was true. "Still, it may take them some time to understand that your tastes are apparently more exotic than most." Best to prepare him for what might be an unpleasant evening later that day.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara were all coming to the Uchiha Household for dinner. A family dinner. Mikoto and Fugaku were under the illusion that his younger brother was just bringing his boyfriend and his friend there. Sasuke and the blonde had slowly been improving their relationship in public to the degree, that Fugaku might not be suspicious that his son invited Naruto over for dinner.

It was quite clever really. Slowly, making it appear as though the younger Uchiha and Naruto were becoming friends to the general public. And then, at some point they would tell their families the truth. Allowing both of their families to get used to the idea of them being on good terms…before telling them everything.

"I know that they love me." Good. At least his foolish little brother knew that. "I'm more worried about how father might react than mother." Itachi couldn't really blame Sasuke for that. He was inclined to agree. "It's still hard though."

He nods sympathetically. It had to be hard enough to "come out" once, but twice was a little ridiculous. "If it means anything, I do admire your courage." Sasuke was bucking the norms of society to be with the men that he loved. Few things were more courageous than that.

Sasuke smiles at him. "It means the world to me." He glances at Kurenai. "Though you might want to follow my example." He pauses. "If you like her that much, you should go for it."

Maybe, that was a good idea. After, she was done with filming. Itachi wasn't inconsiderate enough to interrupt her while she was at work.

"Sasuke! You here?" A familiar head of blonde hair is seen approaching them. Itachi chuckles and nods at Sasuke in acknowledgement before heading off. His foolish little brother was in good hands now.

Meanwhile Daichi was giving the speech at the Anti Triad Rally. The turnout was quite good. He considers that to be a positive sign.

"Thank you, for all coming here today." There were roars of approval from the audience. No doubt, they were happy to have a respectable figure like a Senator on their side. "I know that it might not have been easy. More likely than not, you probably all have friends or family members who support Triads."

It was always best to address he elephant in the room. Well at least in his mind, anyway. If he was going to have any hope of stopping Triads from spreading, Daichi knew that he needed to handle this delicately.

"Senator Inuzuka!" There were chants of approval from the crowd. Some chants were a bit indistinguishable because they got lost in a sea of words. "We're with you!"

Unfortunately, he could see many banners that were less than dignified to put it mildly. He mentally sighs. If they were going to achieve their goals, those banners were going to have to go.

He braces himself and then glances down at his notes. "If we are to convince people of the rightness of our position, we'll have to conduct ourselves with dignity." The middle aged man gestures to security to take away some of the more… _interesting_ banners and posters.

Thankfully, it didn't look like anyone was going to actively protest. Well at least not at first. That didn't last long though.

"That means that we can not use violence or harass people." They needed to use logic and reason. "The philosophy of nonviolence is far more successful at winning people over than anything else." That was true.

Sadly, the whole nonviolence thing lasted about two minutes. A silver haired man threw a punch at one of the security officers. They were on him in a flash.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Though that didn't seem to deter him. "THAT'S MY GOD DAMN SIGN!" Damn it. This wouldn't end well.

Soon enough, other rally goers tried to lend him assistance. Now, it was an all out brawl between security and the handful of Anti Triad People who were now trying to help the foul mouthed man.

Daichi twitches. This was not what he wanted at all. Fists were flying and if it didn't stop soon, bullets couldn't be far off. He had to do something.

So he did the only thing that he could think of. "SILENCE! This is not how we conduct ourselves! You're doing far more damage to our cause than those supporters ever could!" It was too late though.

It didn't take long for actual police officers to get there. His protection was surrounding him, but Daichi wasn't entirely certain that it was safe for him to be there anymore. To make matters even worse, some of the more rambunctious protestors were now making their way over to the Pro Triad Side. This could be a bloodbath!

With that in mind, he follows them. Maybe, his presence would help to calm things. He was a Senator, even angry protestors might be hesitant to throw a punch at him.

"TAKE THIS!" Someone throws a punch at a Pro Triad Person. Their target was a young college girl who was holding up a rainbow sign. Daichi winces.

Both because he was worried about the girl's safety, but also how this would look. This was not the type of impression that he wanted to make on the general public! Damn it!

"You're pretty tough when you're throwing punches at someone, you know won't fight back." A red head slams into the puncher, knocking him to the ground. "Wanna see how you do against someone who isn't a stationary target?"

Fuck! He recognized that red head. It was one of Rasa's boys. That wasn't good. Rasa's sons were too high profile.

It didn't matter whether it was Gaara or Kankuro. The boy was well known. This was going to spiral out of control.

The silver haired man glares at Gaara. "Not bad, for a slut!" It seemed as though things were moving in slow motion now. "So come on, tell me. Are you a guy that found to girls to play with, or are you actually sick enough to be some dudes' sandwich?" He threw a punch at the red head, giving him a black eye.

The red head was now seething with rage. For a moment, Daichi considers the possibility that Gaara or Kankuro might actually kill the man. He never got the chance though.

A swift kick sent the vulgar youth flying. A raven haired college student had delivered the blow. Was that an Uchiha? It couldn't be Itachi. He was older. This had to be Sasuke, his little brother.

"For someone who is calling someone else a slut, you sure seem obsessed with Gaara's love life." The Uchiha glares at him. "So in your case, It think it's nothing more than example of projection."

Sasuke turns his attention to Gaara. "Are you alright?" That's when Daichi notices a blonde was making his way over to them. Hmm. The blonde looked familiar, but the Senator couldn't place him.

The instigator, Daichi was pretty sure his name was Hidan, quickly rises to his feet and takes a swing at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Look out!" He took a swing at the Uchiha as soon as his back was turned. That was a dirty trick.

It was too late though. The hit connected and Sasuke receives a busted lip for his efforts. That enraged the blonde, who flew at Hidan like an animal. It didn't take long for Naruto to pin him.

"COWARD!" Punch! "ATTACKING SOMEONE FROM BEHIND LIKE THAT!" Kick! "UNFORGVIABLE!" Crunch! Daichi was almost certain that Hidan now had a broken nose.

Blood was gushing from Hidan's nose. It had to be broken. Gaara and presumably Sasuke, were watching in horror as the blonde tore into Hidan. "TAKE THIS!" Their horror only intensified when a knife was pulled on Naruto and he gets a gash on his forehead.

Thankfully, Sasuke and Gaara stepped in. The red head yanked his knife and Sasuke knocks him out.

Daichi's attention was soon diverted from that fight though. A camera crew was moving towards the center of the action. His eyes widen and he immediately bolts over. This couldn't be happening!

"Miss, you and your crew should leave. It's far too dangerous here." He had to at least try. "The police will handle it and I'm sure that someone is filming it on their cell phones." You won't miss much.

That was the most annoying aspect of the modern era. Everyone had a cell phone and almost everyone knew how to use the camera. You couldn't get away with anything!

The reporter gives him an incredulous look. "Thank you, for your concern. I'm afraid that we can't do that though, Senator." He was pretty sure that her name was Kurenai. He recognized the face and he also recognized the man who was standing only a few feet away from him.

Itachi Uchiha, he was prominent Professor. Daichi's son attended Konoha University and thus, he had made it his business to know everything that he about the place. That included the staff.

Now a number of all out brawls were breaking out. More and more police officers were arriving. "I think that this a situation for the police to handle, don't you?" Maybe, he could reason with her.

"Kurenai, the police are arriving. I think that they're breaking up the fights." The Professor says as he gently taps her on the shoulder. "Perhaps, we should evacuate and allow them to do their jobs." He pauses. "And go somewhere nearby. You can interview people there."

Finally, someone who had their head on straight! Though the damage had already been done. Everything was likely to be all over the Six O'clock news at this rate.

The dark haired beauty hesitates for a moment. "Alright." Though she eventually nods and allows herself and her crew to be lead off.

A few hours later, Naruto had never been more nervous in his life. The Triad had made it out of the rally brawls, mostly safe and sound. Though Sasuke had a busted lip., Gaara had a black eye, and Naruto had a cut on his forehead. To say the least, this wasn't really how he wanted their first family dinner with Sasuke's parents to go.

"Oh my God!" Mikoto was understandably horrified. "Are you alright?" And who could blame her? It wasn't every day that your son showed up to a family dinner with a busted lip.

Sasuke sighs and nods. "Yes, I'm fine. So are Gaara and Naruto." Fugaku frowns, obviously less than convinced.

This was not a promising start. He wanted to ease them into the idea that he was with Sasuke and so was Gaara. The red head had always had the Meet the Parents Dinner, but this was supposed to bet he day where they all did.

"Well thank goodness for that." Sasuke's dad was always down to business. "I had no idea that the three of you were at one of those rallies!" Uh oh. Here it comes.

Sasuke winces. "Well yeah. Um actually, that's kinda what we wanted to talk to you about." So much for breaking the news gently.

Mikoto tilts her head in confusion. It was obvious that the Uchiha Matriarch was coming up with at least a hundred plausible scenarios for what was on her son's mind. Likely, very few of them were good.

"Which side of the rally were you supporting?" Oh boy." The Pro or the Anti Side?" Leave it to Sasuke's mother to ask that question.

"The Pro Side." It looked like Gaara was going to be the one break the ice. Which was probably just as well. The man was better at this sort of thing than Naruto was.

Fugaku and Mikoto nod. Both of them seemed equally concerned for their well-being and well, that just made it harder. Thank goodness for Gaara's political skills.

His quietest lover pauses for a moment. "We don't just support it passively though. Sasuke is my boyfriend, but he's not my only one." Or not. "Naruto is as well." Damn it. That sounded way too much like the Political Science Major was confessing to cheating!

"We're a Triad. It's all purely consensual." Well that sounded a little bit better.

Gaara glances towards the door. Now, that they knew the truth…there was a chance that all three of them were going to have to make a rather fast exit. There was no telling how Sasuke's parents were going to react.

Mikoto was the first to speak. "I suppose that I knew something strange was going on." She had always struck Gaara as rather perceptive. So that didn't really come as a surprise to him. "Naruto and Sasuke have always been at each other's throats since they were children and suddenly, they started getting along…almost out of the blue." That was true.

"I'm not entirely sure, how I feel about this." He'd expected that. The Uchiha Patriarch was obviously going to be a harder sell than his wife. "But you're a grown man, Sasuke. I would urge you to consider what you're doing." Damn. He was going to try to talk them out of it.

Gaara's heart sank as the older man warns his son. Warns Sasuke to be careful. Logically, he couldn't blame the other man. Still it was painful to hear.

Sasuke's response was touching though. "We've considered all the potential drawbacks of this kind of relationship." That they had. "And while those are some very real concerns, it doesn't matter because we love each other."

"Awe bastard!" Naruto hugs Sasuke and the youngest Uchiha twitches. "That's quite possibly the sweetest thing that you've ever said to me. Oh and to Gaara!" If this kept up, the blonde was going to have more than just that gash on his forehead.

Fugaku rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Obviously, he didn't really know how to react to all this. He glances at his wife for help.

She sighs and shrugs. "Well we've only ever wanted you to be happy, Sasuke." Clearly, Fugaku wasn't the only Uchiha to have been thrown for a loop. "And if this is what makes you happy, well we'll just have to find a way to get used to it."

Her husband nods in agreement. "That and I suppose that we've accepted the fact you're gay. You loving two men, really isn't that much different than loving one." Gaara blinks. It was a miracle!

About two hours later, the lovers were back in their dorm. Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief as he shuts the door behind them. "Well that went better than expected."

That was putting it mildly. Sasuke had half-expected his father to disown him. Tonight had been nothing short of a miracle really. Well aside from the busted up lip. He could have lived without that.

Naruto nods excitedly. "Oh yeah! Your mom was really cool about it and your dad said the same thing I did!" The blonde says smugly.

Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto's antics. Naruto was Naruto. Some things would never change.

"Right. Well speaking of parents, Naruto…you're up." The red head reminds him.

The other college student pauses as he pulls out his phone. Sasuke knew why. It was one thing to comfort your lovers as they "came out of the closet," it was another thing to do it yourself. The blonde's hands were shaking as he sent a text to his parents.

 **Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! Are you guys busy? ~ Naruto.**

Well that was casual. Maybe, his golden haired lover wanted to ease them into it. Not that Sasuke could blame him. Even for someone was liberal as Minato, this was going to come as a shock.

It wasn't everyday that you found out your son was dating not one, but _two_ men. He could only hope that the sunny newsmen and his fiery wife took the news well.

 _ **Sorry, son. Complete chaos broke out at Konoha, a few hours ago. We're swamped here. Are you okay? ~ Dad.**_

Dad in this case was obviously Minato. Fugaku never would have let Sasuke get away with calling him dad. It had always been father, ever since he graduated beyond the toddler stage.

Apparently, Fugaku thought father was much more dignified than dad or daddy or God forbid, Papa. That or the worst offender in the Uchiha Patriarch's mind, Pops.

"It'd probably be a good idea to be subtle about this one." Their other lover points out and Sasuke nods in agreement. Gaara was right about that much.

"Don't worry!" That meant that Sasuke should totally be worried. "I've got this!" The Kiss of Death!

 **Yeah. I'm okay. I mean some jackass tried to start a fight with me, Sasuke, and Gaara. He had a knife, but we're all okay. ~ Naruto.**

He loved Naruto. Sasuke really did. With all of his heart, but my God! The man could be such an _idiot_ sometimes!

Itachi often called Sasuke his foolish little brother, but what did that make Naruto? Damn it. Now, Minato and Kushina were going to be worried sick. That was not the best way to start off this conversation! What had Naruto been thinking?!

 _ **Oh God! We can be there in 10 minutes! ~ Dad.**_

Wonderful. The older blonde probably thought that Naruto was knocking on Death's Door. Seriously? Why did Naruto have to go and tell him about the freaking knife?!

 **Dad, seriously. I'm fine. I can't wait to see you guys and all, but you don't need to freak out! ~ Naruto.**

Right because that was going to work. The idiot had just told his dad someone pulled a knife on him. Like he was going to be calmed down with that mild reassurance.

 _ **Ten minutes. We'll be there in ten minutes. Five, if your mother has her way. ~ Dad.**_

That was apparently the end of the conversation because Minato suddenly stopped texting. Sasuke groans and slaps his forehead. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Naruto, I said to break it to him gently!" Gaara was just as flustered as he was, apparently. "That was **not** gently!" Damn straight. (Pun intended).

That was the opposite of gently, really. Though there wasn't much time to worry about it. "They'll likely be here in five minutes or less." And the place was a mess.

Sasuke immediately starts throwing things in to the corner. That included a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that the blonde was rather fond of. Though Sasuke quickly buries it under a pile of clothes.

"I wish that there was something, we could do about our injuries." The Political Science Major says with a sigh.

"Yeah, but what can you do?" The blonde shrugs. "It's not like any of us has magical healing powers." That was true.

Well for now, this would have to do. Luckily, the gash and their other injuries were starting to fade. It had been a few hours. Still, Sasuke knew that Minato and Kushina were bound to notice them and they **would** comment on it!

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Sasuke swore that his heart stopped. He so wasn't ready for this. Gaara's and his own parents had been bad enough, but now they had to deal with Naruto's parents on the _same_ night!

"Hello!" Sasuke sighs as he recognizes Kushina's voice. Of course, the red headed woman would make it to the door first. Red heads tended to be quicker on the draw than most people.

They were so feisty. Then again, Sasuke might just be being stereotypical. After all, he didn't really know that many red heads. His sample size was far from representative.

Gaara proves his point though. "Hello. It's good to see both of you." Liar! "Won't you please come inside? Naruto is fine. He's just got a cut. He didn't even need to go to the hospital." How reassuring.

"MY BABY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" A red blur lunges at Naruto and Sasuke sighs.

It was going to be a very long night. How did he get himself into the situations? Oh yeah. He knew. He fell in love with two men and one of which couldn't keep a secret to save his life!


	11. Chapter 11

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. My apologies that this one took forever to get around to. I just got caught up in my other stories and a bit intimidated by this one, but I feel that I've finally gotten over my writer's block for it. So enjoy! Oh and feel free to check out my profile, if you would like to place your requests.

Chapter 11

Sasuke watches in shock and awe as Kushina continues to fuss over Naruto. He had thought his mother was bad, but she had nothing on the red head. At least Mikoto Uchiha never tried to suffocate him with a bear hug before.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" She demands as she looks at Naruto up and down as if unsure if he was going to suddenly disappear.

He'd known the red headed woman in passing since he was a child. Though the youngest Uchiha didn't think that anyone was ever truly prepared for the tornado that was known as Kushiha Uzumaki. (She had decided to keep her maiden name after marriage).

Naruto looked rather embarrassed and the International Business Major couldn't exactly blame him. If his mother had done that in front of Gaara and the blonde, Sasuke probably would have tried to find the nearest hole to crawl up inside and not have come out for like a week.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He smiles at his mom reassuringly.

Minato shakes his head. The man had always been a more practical person than his wife in Sasuke's mind. So it wasn't entirely surprising that he was being the reasonable one about this.

Obviously though, he knew that they had been in real danger. You could see it in those gorgeous blue eyes. The same eyes that Naruto had inherited and still took Sasuke's breath away to this day.

Minato's approach to expressing his concern for his son was far different than his wife's though. "We're glad that you're okay, but what on Earth where the three of you doing there?" Instead of suffocating him with hugs, his eyes never left the younger blonde. It was touching in an unnerving sort of way.

Gaara suddenly look rather uncomfortable and so did a certain Fraternity Boy. This might not end well. Minato had certainly seemed sympathetic during the interview, but that could have just been an example of professionalism and honestly, Sasuke had no idea what Kushina's opinion on the matter would be.

"Well we wanted to support the Pro Side." Naruto's voice sounded painfully anxious.

This was the moment of truth. Sasuke's parents had taken the news fairly well and Gaara's siblings were on their side, even if Rasa was at best skeptical. Now, it was time to see how Kushina and Minato would react to the news.

It did comfort Sasuke at least to know that he and Gaara could be there for the blonde at this moment. This wasn't something that anyone should have to face alone and Sasuke was still upset that the red head had done exactly that with his own family, but he digressed.

Kushina nods, ever so slowly releasing her death grip on Naruto. "Well that's good. It's good that you're so accepting of unusual lifestyles!" She smiles at him.

Unusual lifestyles? Whatever. It looked like she was at least in theory supportive(ish) of Triads. Though Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that would be the case when she found out her own son was involved in one.

"I'm glad that you feel that way." Gaara takes a deep breath as he glances over at Naruto. "Because there's something that we have to say about the matter." Obviously, he was seeking Naruto's permission before telling them the truth.

Naruto just nods. It was probably for the best, Sasuke muses. Out of the three of them, Gaara was obviously the best public speaker.

That had always struck him as a bit odd. The red head was also the quietest member of their Triad, but he had gone into Political Science. Apparently, there was a reason. His ass was going to look very sexy in the Oval Office one day, Sasuke was sure of it.

Wait. He was getting distracted here. Really, it was Gaara's fault for being ridiculously attractive though. Naruto as well.

Though Sasuke needed to focus now. This was an important moment and he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by their hotness. He could do that later!

"You don't have to say it." Minato smiles at them. "I know exactly what you're going to say." The blonde shakes his head in amusement. "While I suspected that Naruto would eventually end up with Sasuke, I didn't expect him to become involved in a Triad." He chuckles at the thought. "Though Naruto has always been unconventional. So perhaps, I should have."

 _ **THUD!**_ Four people suddenly fell on the ground in shock. Kushina, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke. All at once and all of them were suddenly gaping up at Minato.

The eldest blonde blinks in surprise. "Well I do own a news station." The blue eyed Namikaze smiles. "It's only natural that I can tell when a big "story" is going on."

Oh. Well that was a good point. Maybe, they should have expected that Minato would get the inside scoop first. Though how he had ever found out was a mystery.

Nevermind. They could ask the news owner that later. Right now, they had to focus on Naruto's mom.

While Minato had found out easily enough and seemed to take the news in stride, that might not be the case for the red head. Well the female red head anyway. Obviously, Gaara knew about their relationship. Nevermind. He really, really needed to focus!

At that same moment, Daichi sighs as he nurses his black eye in his office. That hadn't gone the way that he planned at all. It was unfortunate that one violent attendee had ruined everything.

"I'm going to have to do damage control." There was other choice.

The Anti Triad's first public impression had gone horribly. Now, people were going to associate them with violence and that just wasn't good. It would hurt their cause.

He'd fix it though. Oh Daichi would fix it. It wasn't as if he hadn't faced long odds before. The Senator could do this. He knew that he could.

That's when someone just barges into his room. "Dad, we need to talk!" A feat that would have normally irritated him beyond belief, but he recognized that voice.

"Kiba?" He blinks in disbelief.

Kiba nods as he strides over to him. He looked every inch like a furious wolf who was deciding whether or not, he was going to have to defend his territory.

What could have possibly elicited such a reaction from his youngest child? Daichi didn't understand, but he was going to find out. Had Tsume somehow turned the boy against him even more?

The college student shakes his head. "I saw everything on tv." Oh boy. "The rallies and the riots."

Well it only made sense, Daichi supposed. Of course, Kiba would be concerned about that. It had happened on his campus, after all and his mother was indirectly involved.

His son surely must have known about his own Triad from years ago by now. He had mentioned it an interview and that was assuming that his mother hadn't already told him something to begin with. So the odds that Kiba didn't know were extremely low to put it charitably.

"Yes, I know." He sighs heavily. "I'm already working on it."

He was going to have to go on a Public Relations Blitz the likes of which had never been seen. This was going to take him months to clean up most likely.

Kiba shakes his head as he gives him a dirty look. "You need to back off of this. You're hurting mom and a lot of people." He crosses his arms in a show of defiance. "And there was already a riot at a protest!"

Well that last part he certainly couldn't argue with. Though in his view, Daichi thought he was helping far more people than hurting them. In the long run, the people who were currently in triads would be much better off…if those relationships were to end now.

"Doing what is right, isn't always easy." He sighs.

How could he possibly make the other man understand? Kiba was no longer a child, but a grown man. That made discussions like these difficult. His son was more than willing to stand his ground and he was just as stubborn as his mother in some ways.

As if to prove his point, the boy gets in his face. "Is this to get back at mom?" Right in his face. "Because that's not cool! I know that you and her had a bad divorce, but you shouldn't let that impact your politics!"

This was really the first time that he had seen his son express any interest in politics. The boy was just very energetic and the thought of worrying about bills and public opinion polls just didn't sit well with him.

That was fine of course. Not everyone was cut out for this life and Daichi wanted his son to be happy. If he was happier working as a vet, well that was more than acceptable to him. Though that didn't mean that he would be bossed around when it came to his profession!

"No!" He glares at his son. "It isn't to punish your mother!"

Kiba glares right back though. "Then why are you doing this?!" Why?! The reason should be obvious, but Daichi would tell him anyway!

"It's to save a lot of people, a lot of pain." He shakes his head. It wasn't really Kiba's fault. He couldn't possibly be expected to understand any of this! "I don't want anyone to end up like I did!"

Kiba sighs as he watches his father with wary eyes. "That's not for you to decide! Just because it didn't work out for you and mom, doesn't mean it wouldn't work out for someone else!" Now, he was making it seem like Daichi was the illogical one! Which wasn't the case!

"That woman has turned you against me!" He slams his fist on the table in frustration. "Both of them!"

Kiba shakes his head as he turns away from him, heading towards the door. "Mom and Mei didn't do that." He glances back at him warily. "You did that by yourself. It sucks that you got left out, but you don't have to take it out on random people." And with that, his son walks out of the room.

Daichi thought about chasing after him, but he thought better of it. Obviously, Kiba couldn't be reasoned with now. He hoped that eventually the boy would come around. One day, his son would see that this was all for the best. It was just going to take him awhile to process why. At least, that's what he was hoping.

"You knew?!" Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto all stare at Minato in shock.

Naruto couldn't believe this. Here he had thought they were all keeping it a secret pretty well and now, it turned out that his dad had known all along!

Kushina puts her hands on her hips and glares at Minato. "You had best explain yourself now!" Obviously, the red headed woman didn't care for being the "odd man out." (Even if she wasn't a man, Naruto knew that it was the principle of the thing)!

"I didn't know about it until the rallies." Minato places his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "The way they went to the Pro Rallies and how nervous they were about it, told me everything that I needed to know." His dad was smart to surrender now, Naruto muses. "It's not like I was keeping a secret from you."

Keeping a secret from a woman like Kushina Uzumaki was a very bad idea for your health and they all knew it. That woman was like a bloodhound, really.

She stares Minato down for a moment or two, before deciding he was telling the truth. "Good." Kushina shakes her head. "Because keeping a secret from me that is that important would banish you to the couch, automatically!"

All four men shiver at that threat. It didn't matter what sexual orientation you had, everyone knew exactly what that threat meant and Naruto doubted that his father really wanted to sleep alone!

"Right." Sasuke looks around warily. "So we're all together in a Triad. It's all consensual."

Yeah. That about summed it up. Now, the blonde just had to wait to see how his mother would react to this little gem. It looked like his dad was going to take it okay.

Kushina shakes her head and hugs Naruto. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and while this is a little strange, that doesn't matter. Though I do hope that eventually you use surrogates or adopt." She messes up his hair playfully. "I do want grandchildren eventually, after all!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara all rub the back of her heads sheepishly. "We'll think about it. It's just our relationship is kinda new to be thinking about that stuff." Really, what were they supposed to say to that?

Yeah. They all loved each other and they were having a lot of Sexy Fun Times, but Naruto figured they should at least graduate first before any of them seriously started thinking about babies!

"Alright." Kushina laughs. "And I don't mean right now, I mean in the future."

Right. The future. Maybe, in the future they could have a couple kids. They'd probably want three. One of each of their own. Though then again, maybe that sort of thing wouldn't matter to his lovers. He imagined it would to Sasuke. Gaara might not make a big distinction though. It was hard to tell.

Wait. This was suddenly getting way too complicated. Awe man. Why did his mother have to go and bring the kid thing up?!

Elsewhere Itachi looks at Kurenai with concern. "Are you quite alright?" To say the least, he was rather worried about the ruby eyed beauty.

It hadn't been that long since the rallies had ended. The rallies had turned into a brawl and honestly, everyone was lucky to have escaped with their life.

Kurenai smiles at him. "Yes, I'm fine." They were now at a café which was across the street from the University.

She really did have such a beautiful smile. Other than her eyes, it was the first thing that had caught Itachi's attention about her. Well that and her rather womanly figure.

"That's good." He sighs and shakes his head. "I hate to say this, but I expect things will get a lot worse before they get better."

His brother was in a Triad. Triads were now going to be targeted, it seemed and there was almost nothing that Itachi could do to protect his foolish little brother from their brunt of all that was coming towards him.

Kurenai sighs as she nods and caresses his cheek. "Well it was kind of you to check on me, after all that." Though at least it had given him a chance to speak with Kurenai.

He hadn't really thought he had a chance with her. The woman was a bit older than him and already a widow with a daughter. Though luckily, there was apparently something to be said for chivalry and that had at least gotten him a coffee date. It was a start.

"I couldn't not check on you in good conscience." He smiles at her and leans into the soft touch, kissing her hand lightly. "In situations like that, everyone should do a headcount and I can't lie, I've watched you on the news before. Minato's new station can hardly afford to lose its most talented reporter, can it?"

Kurenai laughs and smiles at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you are can be rather flirtatious?" Itachi chuckles.

"Only a very few select people and the only one of consequence is you." He places his hand on hers, making the reporter blush.

A few hours later, Gaara sighs in relief when they finally got back to their dorm. It had taken forever to free themselves from Naruto's parents.

"Naruto, your mother is a very nice woman, but she's far too energetic." He shakes his head.

The blonde had the decency to look sheepish. Sasuke was another matter though. Sasuke was laughing at him. Probably because had long ago gotten quite used to the woman's fiery personality.

"Yeah." Naruto laughs nervously. "Sorry about that guys." He shrugs though. Probably because again, the blonde was likely used to his mother's behavior. "It's just she gets really excited about stuff like that."

Sasuke shakes his head as he pours them each a glass of wine. The man really was a genius. After all that, Gaara definitely needed a drink.

He smiles and kisses Naruto's cheek. "Don't worry about it." The Political Science Major sighs. "My father would have been a lot worse than your mother and it probably wouldn't have been bad, if we weren't all exhausted from the rallies."

That had been a clusterfuck. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen now. Daichi didn't seem like the type of man who would give up that easily and Gaara highly doubted he would be the last politician to pick a fight with Triads.

Unfortunately, it seemed history was repeating itself. There was certainly a pattern to things when different groups of people fought ofr their rights, he notes.

"Yeah." Naruto grins. "Probably. Well I'm just glad that we all made it through that in one piece."

"You can say that again." Sasuke sighs in relief as he sips his wine.

Though they would find a way to deal with that. Public opinion was already beginning to change. The fact that there had been a rally of supporters was proof of that.

Gaara finds himself smiling at that thought. "Anyway, all of our families know." He shakes his head. "So the worst of this should be over."

He might be lying, but it felt good to say. Maybe, it didn't matter anyway. He was simply too far in to go back now. Gaara loved Naruto and Sasuke and couldn't imagine his life without them in it.

The rest of the world, could go to Hell…if they had a problem with that. "Yeah." Of course, it would be Naruto who agreed with him first.

He had always been the most optimistic of the three of them. Gaara tended to tilt towards pessimism and Sasuke liked to claim he was a realist. (He wasn't, but the red head was perfectly fine with allowing the Uchiha to harbor that delusion)!

"You're such a bad liar." Sasuke shakes his head. "We know that definitely isn't going to be the last that we've heard of Daichi and he's likely stirred up the hornet's nest."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "What hornet's nest?" At this Sasuke just smacks his forehead.

Gaara gives his dark haired lover a dirty look. He would have preferred not to dwell further on this aspect of their relationship, but sooner or later it was bound to come up. Maybe, it was just smarter to address it now.

"The hornet's nest of sexually repressed people who are going to have an issue with relationships like ours." Sasuke shakes his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Those people at the Anti Rally, there are more of them out there."

That was sadly true, but the red head didn't know what they were going to do about it. In time, he supposed public opinion would change, but that could take awhile. What were they supposed to do in the meantime?

"Yeah." Naruto sighs. His beautiful eyes suddenly darkened as Naruto became more somber than the Political Science Major could ever remember seeing his normally bubbly boyfriend. "Doesn't matter though." It was disturbing. "They'll come around in time and even if they don't, we've still got each other." He grins.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "If you even think about ending that sentence in _believe it_ , I will kick your ass." And Gaara just laughs because he knew that the Uchiha was very serious about that.

For some reason, the blonde's catchphrase seemed to highly annoy the other man in question. Perhaps, he had just heard it one too many times. That or their lover's sunny personality clashed sometimes with Sasuke's more contemplative one. Whatever the reason, Gaara knew that it drove Sasuke nuts.

It was fun to watch. "What's wrong with believe it?!" Though that was far from the only thing that was fun to watch.

Gaara give it about two minutes before his boyfriends were wrestling again. They did that a lot. Much to his enjoyment, of course.

There was something incredibly hot about watching the Sun and Moon wrestle with each other. It was like a Sexy Eclipse or something. Not that he would ever voice that thought out loud of course.

Gaara knew better than to do that. That would spoil the show and that was one thing that he was most certainly not do. After all, the show must go on as the old saying goes and who was he to argue with such solid logic?

"It's stupid!" Sasuke rolls his eyes. "That's what's wrong with _Believe It_?!"

Uh oh. The red head just noticed that look in Naruto's eyes. He was going Kyuubi! They were in for a very long, but enjoyable night.

Naruto growls at Sasuke as he pins him to the bed. "Gaara, do we have any handcuffs? I'm going to teach Sasuke that _Believe It_ is cool!" He smirks at Sasuke. "Believe it!"

The red head gulps and nods. "Sorry, Sasuke. But you know what he's like when he gets in these sorts of mood. That and you just look hot in cuffs." Gaara ignores the fact that the Uchiha was now glaring daggers at his back as he quickly scurries off and comes back with the cuffs.

Yep. It was going to be a long night, but a fun one. Their relationship might seem strange to the outside world, but that didn't particularly matter to Gaara. He loved the two of them and he wouldn't have things any other way.

Everything else, he could deal with another day. Right now, it was time for some sexy times with Naruto and Sasuke!"


	12. Chapter 12

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well this chapter features a major timeskip. So I guess you could think of this as the second arc of the story. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is set five years after the last one. This chapter will also hopefully address any concerns that Naruto is the odd man out and don't worry Gaara fans, he'll get some love in this one as well.

Chapter 12

"It really is annoying how they all drool over him." Gaara rolls his eyes at the thought.

Sasuke was inclined to agree. Though it wasn't really their fault. Naruto was just that sexy.

Who could resist the gorgeous blue eyed reporter? His lovable idiot had really flourished in the past few years. He was now working at his father's news station and he had quickly become a public favorite.

Hell, he might have even surpassed his father in that category. "Yeah. Though it doesn't matter." Which was no small task!

"I know you're right." The hot red head smirks at him. "They can look at him all they want, but he comes home to us."

Sasuke nods at that fact. Damn right. Besides, Naruto was just finishing up his interview for the night. He hadn't really been paying attention to what it was about. Something about a new restaurant opening in town from what he could remember.

He was more distracted by Naruto's suit than anything else. One would have thought that after five years, the desire the three of them felt for each other would have dimmed by now, but that wasn't the case at all. If anything, it now burned even hotter than it had at University. (Something Sasuke hadn't thought was possible, but apparently it was).

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles as Naruto makes his way over to them.

The Uchiha still couldn't completely suppress his annoyance as a bunch of eyes followed the blonde's every move though. No matter what he said to Gaara. It was time to stake a claim.

Well at least that was what he had been planning to do until Gaara beat him to it. Capturing Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. Which the blonde gladly returned.

"You know, it's still hot when the two of you get jealous and all, but you don't need to be." He smirks, after breaking the kiss and he not so subtly squeezes Sasuke's ass. "Like anyone could compete with you guys."

"Well I suppose it's something of an instinct." Gaara admits.

Yeah. It was hard not to get jealous sometimes. Naruto was the hottest reporter to have ever existed in Sasuke's opinion and Gaara was the sexiest politician. It seemed like everywhere the three of them went, they were turning heads.

It was a boost to his ego to be sure, but it could also get annoying sometimes. Most of the time though, Sasuke just ignored it. Things were easier that way.

Naruto laughs at that and shakes his head. "Well you might wanna get your sexy ass moving, if you don't wanna miss that important vote!" He grins at Gaara.

Gaara was a member of the House now and the red head was eyeing a run for Senate soon. It was that age requirement to be 29 that was preventing him from doing it at the moment, Sasuke muses.

"Yeah." He nods. "Well you two can give me a ride and I'll see you both later tonight." Sasuke nods at that and without further ado, they all quickly made a mad dash for the car.

None of them were really in the mood to deal with adoring fans, people who wanted business favors, or reporters trying to land an unscheduled interview with one of the rising stars on the political scene!

Less than an hour later, Gaara was in the House and he was debating with some of his colleagues about what to do in regards to Daichi. Dachi was up to his old tricks he seemed.

"It's not like he can actually overturn the Supreme Court's ruling." He rolls his eyes. "I don't know what he thinks he's doing by drumming up all this Anti Triad sentiment."

Five years may have passed since Triads really started to make waves and a lot of progress had been made in regards to their rights, particularly for marriages but the battle was far from over.

Daichi's people were practically chomping at the bit to get that ruling overturned. The only way they might be able to do that though was by a Constitutional Amendment or maybe, they could get the Court to take up the case again.

Gaara didn't see that last part happening though. "I don't know either, but we still have to deal with it." A colleague points out as Gaara sighs at that thought.

The Court wouldn't want to deal with this again. They had been playing with fire by ruling on it the first time. Daichi was absolutely crazy, if he thought that they'd do it again a second time.

He would have suspected this was just an easy way for him to get votes, if it wasn't for the man's personal history. The Senator had apparently been involved in a Triad himself at one point and it had ended badly. Now, he detested the "lifestyle" as he called it.

"Indeed." The politician nods in agreement. "We do." They really didn't have any other choice.

Gaara was just grateful that for the moment he was in the House. If he had to interact with Senator Inuzuka on a daily basis, he would have lost his temper. That much was almost guaranteed.

It was bad enough that he had to ignore his father's disapproval. That man was blood, even if he had essentially disowned Gaara. Daichi was not.

"We'll figure something out." The other House Rep. shakes his head. "We always do." His name was Shino and while the man was definitely on the quiet side, he was also a very useful ally to have in Congress.

The man seemed to hear and see everything that went on in this place. It was a bit unnerving at times, if Gaara were to be completely honest. Which was why, he made every effort possible to stay on his good side.

The last thing he wanted was to annoy this man. He could be very dangerous when provoked. It was always the quiet ones!

Meanwhile Naruto looks around in confusion as Sasuke appeared to be driving them back to their old elementary school. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Um Sasuke, you're going the wrong way." He laughs at his lover. "Home is well on the other side of the city."

Sasuke shakes his head though as if this should be obvious. "I'm going the right way." He smiles at the blonde. "I just want to show you something."

The Uchiha wanted to show him something? Well this should be interesting. Sasuke wasn't the most spontaneous person unless it came to sex. Though as tempting as that thought was, he really hoped that his lover wasn't that crazy. There were laws against the sort of thing!

"Alright." He grins as they arrive at the playground and get out of their car. "Let's see what you've got." He beams at the other man.

Sasuke nods at that as carries a rather large bag out of the car, eventually laying out a picnic blanket by the jungle gym they used to play on as children. Ah good times. Good times! And while he didn't know it back then, it was good practice for later in life when they would really turn each other into Sexy Jungle Gyms!

"You wanted to surprise me with a romantic picnic?" Naruto blinks as Sasuke starts laying out all the foods and a rather expensive looking bottle of wine.

This wasn't really like Sasuke and something wasn't adding up. Why wouldn't he wait until Gaara was back? Had the two had a fight or something?

No that couldn't be it. There was no way the two of them could have kept something like that a secret from him. Besides, he and Sasuke were the ones who fought like cats and dogs and then had crazy makeup up sex. (After Gaara usually tricked them into it, of course)!

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles at him. "I guess you could say that." He shake his head. "Besides, you really should eat something besides Ramen now and then."

One of these days, he was going to teach Sasuke to appreciate the glory that was Ramen! Believe it! For now though, the blonde happily sits down next to his lover and takes his glass of wine.

"Well this is cool and all, but why not just wait until Gaara was back?" Was the vote really going to take that long? "I mean wouldn't that have made more sense?"

Sasuke sighs and kisses Naruto. "You ask way too many questions, Loser." The sapphire eyed man decides to ignore the insult in favor of kissing back.

He was used to these insults. Naruto no longer took it personally when the dark haired man called him a Loser. It was just their strange form of foreplay as Gaara called it.

"Well yeah." Naruto sighs in pleasure at the kissing. "Because you're acting a little weird."

Sasuke shakes his head and gives Naruto a disappointed look. It was as though he thought the other man was being difficult on purpose.

"We used to go to school here." He smiles. "Do you remember how we used to fight all the time?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. Well yeah. "Of course, I do." The blonde laughs at the question. "We still do half the time, but now we tend to kiss and make up rather quickly!" He beams at him.

The Uchiha pauses for a moment as though uncertain how to respond to that. Naruto knew the truth though. Try as much as Sasuke might to deny it, he definitely thought it was cute when he said stuff like that! Believe it!

"Right. Well I guess I always knew subconsciously that we were supposed to be together." He smiles at him. "And when I met Gaara, it was the same way. It's strange, but you turned out be the most patient of the three of us though."

That causes Naruto to look at his lover with a rather perplexed expression. He was the most patient of them? How the Hell did Sasuke figure that?!

He should probably just take the compliment, but the reporter couldn't help it. He was curious. "Why do you say that?" Naruto decides to clarify. "What makes me the most patient of the three of us?"

"Because before we came out, you didn't mind being the Secret Boyfriend." Oh yeah. That had sucked! "Well you probably did, but you never complained." Sasuke smiles.

"It wasn't fun, feeling left out in public." Naruto shakes his head as if to clear it of unpleasant memories. "But you two more than made up for it in private." He shoots Sasuke a rather lecherous grin.

Sasuke laughs quietly at that, but he wasn't distracted for too long. Whatever he wanted to say was apparently, really important to him.

"Yes, but that's why I wanted to ask you first." He shakes his head. "I love you both equally, but you waited the longest. It's only fair." Sasuke smiles at him.

What was only fair? What did Sasuke want to ask him first? None of this was making any sense to Naruto!

"Ask me what?" He looks at Sasuke in confusion.

There were so many emotions shimmering in Sasuke's eyes that it almost took Naruto's breath away. Love, desire, hope, fear, and anxiety. They all combined into one beautiful image.

Sasuke really did have such expressive eyes, he notes. He'd never seen anything like them. Gaara's were beautiful, but in a completely different way. The red head's eyes were constant, never changing. Which was comforting and well, Sasuke's were almost always in a constant state of flux, if you knew what you were looking for.

He bites his lower lip as he places something shiny in Naruto's hand. "To marry me. I would have asked sooner, but it wasn't legalized before." And the blonde knew that such a distinction was important to the businessman.

Sasuke was the type of person who wouldn't be happy with just a Promise Ceremony or a marriage that was legal in some states. There were some people who would have been deliriously happy with those arrangements, but the blonde knew that Sasuke never did anything halfway. So why should marriage be any different?

"Y-You're proposing?!" He stares down at the ring in shock.

It was a beautiful one. A stainless silver band with obsidian strand running down the middle. In the center was a square piece of silver with a large diamond in the center. Dozens of tiny ones created a small layer over the top and bottom of the obsidian strand.

Honestly, Naruto had never seen anything like it and he had a very strong suspicion that it was custom made. Either way, it was beautiful. Just like Sasuke. Just like Gaara. It was perfect.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "No, Naruto. I got you an engagement ring for the Hell of it." Only Sasuke could be sarcastic when he was proposing! "Of course, I'm proposing!"

Well in that case, Naruto did the only thing that a man could do at a time like this. "In that case, I'm saying yes!" He glomps his love with all his might and tackles him to the ground, covering his face with kisses.

After all, what better way to show that you wanted to marry someone than through kisses? Yeah. That's exactly what Naruto thought too!

At that same moment, Itachi was coming home to his wife. He and Kurenai had married two years early and now, Mirai was his stepdaughter.

"Ah good. You're home." Kurenai smiles at him. "How was your class?"

He was still a Criminology Professor and Kurenai was still a reporter. Together, they made quite the comfortable income. Which was a good thing when you were raising a child who loved going to the amusement park more than anything.

He smiles at his wife and kisses her. "Same as ever. Though we do have one or two particularly promising class clowns in my evening class." There was always one in every crowd, but they did keep Itachi's job from getting boring. The elder Uchiha Brother had to give them that much.

"Ah well that's good." Kurenai frowns at the tv as she sees another Anti Triad Rally being held. "I thought they would have given up after it was Triad Marriages were legalized, but it seems I was wrong."

Itachi sighs as he holds his wife closely. "These things don't change overnight, but I'm certain that my foolish little brother can handle whatever the world decides to throw at him."

That much was for certain. To say the least, Itachi had been rather surprised to discover just how exotic his baby brother's tastes had become. A blonde and a red head at the same time. Sheesh!

He didn't really understand how the dynamics of such a relationship worked and he didn't want to. What mattered most was that Sasuke was happy and well, Kurenai was more than enough for Itachi. He didn't have any reason to add a third lover to their union.

"I am as well." She laughs softly at her husband. "After all, he survived having you as an older brother."

Itachi quirks an eyebrow at that. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" His wife was obviously teasing him.

"Just that it is impossible to keep a secret from you and that must have been rather traumatizing for the boy as a teenager." She smiles at him.

Oh well that was true. He couldn't count the number of times that he had caught Sasuke with his hand in the cookie jar as a child and metaphorically later on! The most traumatic of which was walking in on him and Naruto that one time!

He simply shrugs at his wife's accusation. "Well I certainly can't deny any of that on the grounds of accuracy." Itachi smiles at her. "So what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"We're having lamb." She kisses his nose. "Come along, before it gets cold." And with that, she saunters into the dinning room with a seductive sway of her hips.

Yes, Sasuke could have his Triad. Itachi was quite happy with his current situation. Who could resist those hips?! Damn.

A short while later, Sasuke and Naruto head back to their home. Sasuke knew that Gaara would be back soon. Which was hwy his heart was currently pounding so quickly in his chest.

This decision wouldn't be as easy for the red head to make as it had been for Naruto. Naruto's parents were very supportive of their relationship, but Gaara's father wasn't. Gaara was also a politician as well. He potentially had a lot more to lose by saying yes than they did, but Sasuke was going to try anyway.

"You've got another ring, right?" Naruto looks at him nervously.

Pft. Please. Who did the sexy reporter think he was dealing with? Sasuke was not an amateur. He knew damn well that three rings would be necessary for this marriage and had planned accordingly!

He rolls his eyes at his lover. "Of course, I did." He glances at Naruto. "Turn on the fireplace and some romantic music. I'll get the wine." Gaara loved that sort of thing, even if he wouldn't admit it.

A few minutes later, Gaara walks inside their home and blinks when he hears some music playing and sees the fireplace glowing. It wasn't really cold out. So that wasn't necessary.

Which could only mean one thing. For one reason or another, a certain Uchiha had decided to set the mood. Sasuke had a thing for fire, that much was obvious.

Not that Gaara was complaining. "What's going on?" He looks at his lover with an utterly bewildered expression on his face. "I feel like I've missed something. It's not our anniversary and it's no one's birthday." The element certainly suited Sasuke.

Sasuke was like fire. He was powerful and sensual. Destructive, if you didn't know how to handle him, but completely loving if you did. Fire could burn down a forest or it could provide you with warmth, light, and protection. Depending on what state it was in.

Naruto was different though. He was like wind. He could be fearsome hurricane or a playful summer's breeze. The man was a completely free spirit. His lovers were truly two different forces of nature.

"You're right." Naruto laughs as he sits on the couch and gestures for the others to join him. "It's not our anniversary or anyone's birthday."

Yes, that was true. So what were they up to? They had been together for years. So Gaara knew damn well when they thought they were trying to be sneaky and right now, they were most assuredly trying to be sneaky!

Nevertheless, he sits down. "Alright, but neither of you have answered my question." If they wanted to play some sort of game, he could go along with it. For now, anyway.

"Gaara, relax." Sasuke smiles at him as he pours them each a glass of wine. "Can't we just enjoy each other's company after a long day at work?"

Well they could and they often did. It was just usually there was less of a show before the main event. Even after all these years, they still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

This fact was of course, much to his delight. To think that they had originally started off as nothing more than an experiment. A curiosity. Thank goodness that Sasuke had the foresight to suggest that experiment or else they might never have had this.

"Well we can." He smiles as he takes the wine and sips it. "Though you both have sneaky looks on your faces. So I now that you're planning something."

Naruto laughs more at that. The blonde was obviously rather pleased with himself for some reason. "You're too smart sometimes." Which made the red head feel just a little bit nervous, if he was being honest.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles as he places something small on Gaara's hand.

He blinks as he looks down and gasps. There was no mistaking what that object was. It was an engagement ring and so were the rings on Naruto's and Sasuke's hands.

They were proposing! Was this really happening? Perhaps, he was merely dreaming? It was possibly that he might have fallen asleep at work, after all. Occasionally, even he couldn't resist dozing off while in Congress!

"Gaara, we want to get married." Naruto smiles at him. "It's legal now and everything. So there really isn't a reason why we shouldn't!"

That was Naruto for you. Only he could inquire about marriage in such a casually cheerful manner, Gaara muses to himself.

"He's right." Sasuke smiles as he caresses his cheek. "We've been together for half a decade. I don't think any of us has to worry about this not working out at this point."

Well that was true. He was still in shock, really. Why he hadn't expected this, Gaara didn't know. It seemed like forever in the making and sudden all at once.

"My father will likely never forgive me for this and Daichi is still a dick, but yes!" The red head beams at them as he does what any man would do in that situation, he glomps his lovers.

Naruto and Sasuke both laugh what seemed like dozens of hot kisses were exchanged between the three of them. They had probably been expecting the glomp, really.

"Good." Naruto smirks. "And yeah, that's true, but they don't get a vote in this election."

Sasuke nods his head in agreement. "Damn right." He smiles at them both. "You're both going to look so beautiful in white." Causing his lovers to blush and flail at the normally feminine adjective, much to Sasuke's amusement.

Sasuke could be rather sadistic at times, Gaara realizes. Though he wouldn't have his lovers any other way. They were perfect just the way they were and now, soon enough they were going to be his husbands! And the red head couldn't be happier about that fact!


	13. Chapter 13

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the Wedding Chapter.

Chapter 13

 _A month._ It had taken them a month to organize their wedding, but it was worth it in Sasuke's mind. No one could argue that there wedding venue wasn't absolutely beautiful.

"Oh they're adorable!" Kushina smiles as she watches the flower girls prance around everywhere underneath the hot July Sun.

Thankfully, the leaves on the nearby tree kept away the worst of it. The vivid blue skies, only further survived to remind Sasuke of his soon to be husbands.

They both had such beautiful eyes. Naruto's were the exact same blue as the sky's and Gaara's well, they were harder to categorize. Sometimes Sasuke would say they were aqua in color and at others, they more closely resembled seafoam green. Either way, they were beautiful.

"You look amazing." Naruto smiles at Sasuke and Gaara. "You both do."

None of them had decided to walk down the aisle. The three of them were grooms and not brides. Not that there was anything wrong with being a bride, but the three of them were very much proud of their masculinity and well, this just seemed fairer. So they were already standing at the alter.

Naruto's smile was infectious. "So do you." Sasuke smiles back at him and at Gaara.

The alter was made of white marble colors that matched the dozens of white chairs that were stretched out in just as many rows over the lush green lawn of the park. There were also vases of orange, red, and white roses everywhere and petals. Some of which were even woven into the alter.

"O-Our babies are all grown up!" Kushina sobs next to Mikoto in the audience, causing the boys to rub the back of their heads sheepishly. "And getting m-married!"

The Uchiha Matriarch nods as she dabs a tissue by her own teary eyes, patting the red head comfortingly on the shoulder. "Yes, they are." She smiles at her reassuringly. "Though we knew this day would come."

Sasuke would never understand why people cried at wedding so much, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were about to get married. He could hear the classical music playing in the background and the scent of delicious cake filled the air as their preacher seemed to be getting ready to start.

"Damn it!" Naruto glares in the background. "The Press is here!"

Sasuke mentally groans at that. Well lit was unavoidable in a way. Gaara was a well known politician, he was a wealthy businessman, and Naruto was a famous reporter. Of course, the Press wasn't going to keep their nose out of this!

Gaara shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. We'll deal with them later." He assures them with a practiced smile.

The red head was quite used to dealing with the Press. Sasuke had to give Gaara that much. His quieter lover could play them like a fiddle.

"I swear this wasn't my idea!" Minato mouths at them from the audience. "I wouldn't do that!"

Naruto shakes his head and gives his father a reassuring look. They all knew that Minato would never be that sneaky. After all, there were reasons why he had been Sasuke's first crush. The man was not only gorgeous, but unfailingly kind.

Still, he lacked Naruto's fiery nature. Kyuubi was not to be trifled with, Sasuke thought with a smirk. And speaking of Kyuubi, the Uchiha was quite certain that Naruto's more wild side would likely be making several appearances on their Honeymoon!

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "Foolish little brother, you should have expected the Press would come." Sasuke doubted anyone else heard his Best Man's words, but he certainly did.

He tries his best not to roll his eyes again. The cameras were watching and besides, it was his wedding day. Sasuke was supposed to be more mature than to roll his eyes at someone. It was just that Itachi made such a thing really hard sometimes!

"Don't worry, you've got this!" Suigetsu grins at Sasuke.

He wasn't the only member of Taka there that day though. Jugo was nodding encouragingly and Karin was trying her best not to cry at the wedding. Again. What was with women and crying at weddings?

Sasuke was about to ask one of his future husbands as much when he saw his own father looking teary eyed. Alright. He was officially freaked out now. It was definitely time to exchange their vows and make a beeline for their Honeymoon!

Meanwhile Daichi was fuming as he turned on the evening news. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! A Triad Wedding and not just anyone at that, but one where a congressman was getting married!

"Unbelievable." Something simply had to be done about this. "They're going to make this seem normal."

Five years had passed since Triads had really started to make their presence known. To say the least, it had been a long five years and try as he might, Daichi was enough of a realist to realize when he was losing ground.

The Anti Triad side was losing. Public opinion was now shifting rapidly. Though thankfully, it hadn't gone completely lopsided yet. There was still time to turn the tide.

He just had to figure out how. "Senator Inuzuka, you've got a call for you on line one." His secretary's voice disrupts him from his internal fuming.

"Oh yes. Thank you." He takes the call and got the shock of his life when he hears his ex wife's voice on the other end. "Tsume?!"

He couldn't believe it. The last time he had heard from her had been years ago. Since their brutal divorce, they had given each other as wide a berth as possible. Why would she be calling him now, of all times?

"Yes, it's me." She sounded so cautious, but determined.

That couldn't be a good sign. The woman was clearly up to something and Mei was likely involved. Mei was the other woman who had entered their relationship and the woman he blamed for ruining his life!

He takes a deep breath and tries to gather his resolve. "I must admit that I am rather surprised by this call." One frightening possibility occurs to him. "Are the children okay?"

If something happened to them, Tsume would call him. Just out of a sense of human decency. Other than that, he could think of nothing off the top of his head that might motivate her to place this call.

"The children are fine." He could imagine her shaking her head. "One of Kiba's college friends is getting married today actually." Well that was nice? Daichi still didn't see why that would merit her calling him though.

"Then be sure to offer my congratulations on their union." There was no reason to be rude over something like that. "Though I doubt that is the true reason why you called."

She sighs and he could sense her hesitation. "It is. His friends are in a Triad and I want you to keep your thugs away from them." His thugs?!

Daichi Inuzuka most assuredly did not have thugs! He was a sitting Senator! How could she accuse him of such a thing? Did she truly not know him at all?!

"Pity. I know how those relationships end. Someone in that relationship is in for a great deal of heartache." He wouldn't wish that sort of pain on his worst enemy. "Though granting your request shall be very easy. I don't have any thugs!" And the fact that she would accuse him of such a thing was both infuriating and hurtful!

He hears a snort on the other end of the line. "Do not pretend to be innocent with me." How dare she imply that he was the guilty party here?! "I know damn well that you were behind the violence at those rallies at Konoha University all those years ago. You have thugs. Lets not pretend otherwise."

She actually thought that had been on purpose?! The woman was clearly half mad! This was Mei's influence! It had to be! Tsume had always been rather wild, but she had never just leap to insane conclusions like that before that woman got involved!

"I do not have thugs!" He barely refrains from snarling at her. "I had nothing to do with that man get out of hand at the rally!"

It hadn't been his fault. Hidan was the one who had instigated the fight an against his wishes at that! Fortunately, that idiot was still in prison!

He could practically feel her rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't get involved with this wedding." She sighs as if feeling saddened by something. "And you'd do well to leave Triads alone. It's ruining your relationship with our children and only going to bring you misery. Good bye, Daichi." And with that, she hangs up.

Daichi glares at the phone for several minutes. His blood was boiling, but he didn't know what he could do about it. He'd just have to redouble his efforts to stem the tide against the filthy Plague that was now gripping their nation. The Triads!

Back at the wedding, Naruto smiles as he looks at Sasuke and Gaara. There had been times when he hadn't actually believed this day would come. That he would really be able to marry both of them, but now it was here.

It was here and they both looked amazing in their black tuxes. He was wearing one as well, much to his chagrin. Sasuke had insisted that he couldn't wear an orange tux. So he had compromised by just wearing an orange tie.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, and Naruto Uzumaki." An elderly man known as Jiraiya grins at the crowd. "If anyone has any reason why these three should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Though I wouldn't recommend it. These guys are all Black Belts in Karate."

That draws gales of laughter from the people in the crowd, but Naruto didn't mind. He was smiling at it because it was the truth. It didn't matter that Gaara was in a tux with a white tie and that Sasuke was wearing an identical tux with a ruby red one. His lovers could definitely kick some ass when they wanted to and nothing would make them want to do that more than someone trying to ruin their wedding.

"I think that you may continue." Itachi smiles encouragingly at Jiraiya as he glances into the crowd adoringly at his own young family.

Yeah. They were going to have to talk about that at some point. Kids. Obviously adoption or surrogacy was their best shot, but he shoves that thought to the side. It was hard to focus on anything else when his lovers were standing next to him, looking so hot!

"Indeed." Jiraiya chuckles. "Well for the sake of expediency, I'll only say this once." He smiles at them. "Do you take these two men to be your lawfully wedded husbands? To love, honor, cherish, and to stand by their side in good times and in bad. In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? And to forsake all others until the day you die?"

"I do." There wasn't any hesitation in their voices.

Jiraiya was probably in his sixties and a friend of Naruto's family. He was also the blonde's Godfather and a famous author. A famous author of some rather erotic books to say the least, it was likely everyone in this crowd already knew who he was.

When the crazy pervert had gotten a license to marry people was a mystery, but Naruto would worry about that later. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee man and man and man," He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "You may kiss the grooms?"

It was obvious that Jiraiya had never overseen a wedding like this before, but that was okay. The blonde only had eyes for Gaara and Sasuke anyway. Everything else at the moment was just background noise to him.

"With pleasure." Gaara smiles slyly as he kisses Naruto and then Sasuke.

The red head wasn't shy. That much was obvious. The reporter sighs in pleasure at the kiss, feeling the Congressman's tongue dance along his before watching him kiss Sasuke.

They really did look beautiful together. There was something just very feral and primal about them. A dark sensuality of Sasuke's and Gaara's feral hotness combined to form so much sex appeal sometimes that Naruto wondered if it was possible to explode from Sexual Overload, but that was fine. At least, he would die with a smile on his face.

"My turn." Sasuke smiles, after returning the other man's kiss as he captures his favorite blonde's lips with his own.

Gaara wasn't shy and neither was Sasuke. Not if his kiss had anything to do about it. Naruto could hear the cameras going off and cell phones snapping, but much like Gaara's kiss…it was too good to resist .

Besides, they were out and proud about it. If they wanted to plaster those pictures all over the place, let them. Naruto didn't give a damn. He was in love with his husbands and that's what mattered most!

Rasa sighs as he watches the proceedings from a well hidden location. He wouldn't reveal himself, but the middle aged man couldn't bring himself to stay away. Not completely, anyway.

"I can't believe he's actually going through with this." He shakes his head.

Gaara was getting married to two men. Rasa wouldn't have minded that much, if his son was just simply gay. If he wanted to marry a man, that was fine. It was the fact that he was marrying two that was harder to swallow.

Someone bumps into him. "Oh sorry, Sir!" Briefly jolting him out of his unpleasant thoughts, but Rasa just waves them off.

"It's quite alright." He assures them as he continues watching the strange sight.

A wedding between three men was…a bit bizarre to put it mildly. It was also rather unsettling to see his son shove his tongue halfway down two people's throat in the span of a couple minutes, but he noticed something. Love.

As deviant as it may be, Gaara's eyes looked upon his husbands with love. He recognized that look. It was the same one that he had given his own wife on their wedding day.

"It's real." He sighs and shakes his head.

He really wished that Gaara would be smarter about who he gave his heart too. Though it seemed it was too late. He wouldn't object to the wedding, but neither could he give it his blessing.

Back by the alter, Gaara smiles. "Well I guess it's time to throw the bouquets now." Between garter belts and flowers, they had chosen flowers.

"Good idea." Sasuke smiles as he takes one of the bouquets in his arms and the other two newlyweds do the same. "I guess that anyone can try to catch these. Gender doesn't really matter today." The red head nods in agreement and with that being said, they threw the bouquets into the crowd.

The women all immediately dived for the beautiful roses. Predictably, the men for the most part wisely stepped aside. Not that Gaara could blame them. He certainly wouldn't have wanted to get in the middle of that catfight etiher!

Women became such vicious creatures about weddings! Both planning them and chasing after flowers! It would be a miracle, if none of them ended up in the Emergency Room tonight!

"I'm really glad that I married two men and I'm not fighting for the bouquet." Sasuke blinks at the unmitigated savagery of the display.

Gaara could only nod dumbly in agreement. Yeah. He'd second that motion alright.

"Right." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Lets go cut the cake!" He beams.

Gaara nods in agreement. That was a good idea. "Alright." Needless to say it was a rather messy affair.

"Here's your cake!" Sasuke smirks as he shoves a piece of the white frosted vanilla cake with strawberry filling into Naruto's mouth. "And of course, we can't forget our sexy Congressman either!" Before proceeding to do the same to him!

It was good cake, but it was the principle of the thing. With that thought in mind, Gaara counterattacks. He grabs a slice of cake and shoves it in to Sasuke's mouth, before Naruto does the same.

This was amazing, Itachi laughs to himself as he takes out his picture. There was no way that he wasn't going to snap as many pictures of this as possible for future blackmail material.

He'd be a very poor brother if he did otherwise. "You're kidding." Though Kurenai seemed to have another opinion on the matter.

His beautiful wife was an only child. She simply didn't understand that this was something of a sacred obligation he had to Sasuke to tease him without mercy about everything he could, but especially his love life!

"It's tradition." He defends himself.

Kurenai just shakes her head in response as though to say she would humor him this time. The ruby eyed woman then smiles at her daughter who was quickly scurrying back over to them. Mirai had been a flower girl.

"I'm back!" She smiles at them and Itachi cuddles her.

Mirai was growing so fast. It was really hard to believe how much time had passed in some ways. Though he never regretted his choice to chat Kurenai up after coffee on that day.

"So what do you think our chances are of getting out of here without an interview?" Sasuke smiles as he leads his husbands to the dance floor.

After all, this was a wedding. It was traditional to dance with your new spouse and that was one tradition the Uchiha was very reluctant to break. It was highly symbolic of starting your new life with each other!

Gaara laughs at that thought as if he truly believed Sasuke was out of his mind to even consider the idea. "Not very good." That was putting it rather charitably, the businessman knew, but this was Gaara. The red head did try his best to remain tactful.

"Eh." Naruto smiles as the three of them dance with each other. "We'll run when they least suspect it." They had long ago worked out the mechanics of dancing with each other at once.

"Congratulations." Mikoto smiles as she walks over to them with Fugaku at her side. "We're all so proud of you."

Sasuke smile at his mother as he continues to dancer with his lovers. "Thanks." Hell, even his dad still looked a little misty eyed at the occasion and that was certainly saying something. (He loved his dad, but the man could be such was generally stoic at the best of times).

Fugaku nods approvingly. "So where did you three decide to go on your Honeymoon." And the man was obviously trying his best to be supportive.

"Yes, that's what we were wondering as well." Kushina scamps over to them, dragging Minato along for the ride. "The Honeymoon choice is very important."

Sasuke didn't really see how. It wasn't like they were going to be leaving the hotel suite much, if at all. That thought brought a smirk to his lips. He just couldn't resist indulging in those little sexy daydreams about Gaara and Naruto.

There were times when this all still felt like such a dream. Who would have ever thought that helping the red head figure out his sexuality would lead to this? Not him. That was for sure.

"We're going to Rome." Naruto grins at him. "Gaara is totally into all that history stuff and so is Sasuke."

Well that was true. It was a shame really, that he seriously doubted that they'd leave their Hotel Suite much, if at all. Oh well. They could always go back again later. It wasn't as if any of them were hurting for money.

"That's very romantic." Minato smiles.

Yeah. It was. It was going to be glorious. He couldn't wait to have two whole weeks away from the office of just him, Naruto, and Gaara having lots of Sexy Time together.

Gaara nods his head in agreement. "Do you think you could distract everyone while we sneak out?" He smirks. "We don't wanna get barraged by the press."

Itachi smirks as he makes his way over with Kurenai and Mirai. "Oh I believe I can handle that. Better to get going." They were going to need to make a run for it, Sasuke decides. "I can make a toast and buy you guys a little time."

Sasuke nods gratefully and quickly darts off with his husbands as Itachi heads towards one of the tables with Mirai and Kurenai. "My Love, do you see a microphone?" Itachi looks at her with pleading eyes.

Kurenai just laughs as she hands him the microphone. The newlyweds were currently running off as subtly as they could while their parents (except for Gaara's) were heading over to join them. This was going to be quite the show. That much was for certain.

"Here you go." The young mother smiles at her own husband.

Itachi really was such a wonderful father. She was quite lucky in a way that Danzo's people were such barbarians. If they hadn't been, Itachi might never have checked on her well-being and without that, they might never have gotten together.

It was a sobering though. Life without Itachi just didn't shine as brightly as life with him in it and he was so good with Mirai. The man treated her as if she really was his own flesh and blood.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Itachi's voice bellows out loudly, as Kurenai notices the lovers dash into their limo. "I would like to propose a toast."

That got everyone's attention. Itachi was really quite clever. Nothing would take everyone's eyes off those three faster than a toast. "To my dear little brother, Sasuke and his two husbands." He pauses and smiles, continuing on. "Gaara and Naruto. I wish them nothing, but happiness and hope that they drive safely."

The entire guest list looked rather confused at that last part, but they hold up their glasses and toast to the wedding. "Because they have already snuck off in their limo and are heading off towards their Honeymoon." Itachi finishes with a smirk, causing everyone to face fault.

Itachi Uchiha was many things. A wonderful husband, fantastic father, and a master at mind games. As everyone had just found out, Kurenai thinks to herself with a giggle as she enjoys some champagne.


	14. Chapter 14

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that everyone enjoys the Honeymoon Chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Everyone has their preferences, but this time around it's SasuNaru and GaaaSasu with other versions being implied during a timeskip.

Chapter 14

Gaara smiles, the next morning when they finally arrive in Rome and more specifically in their hotel room. It was finally time to get out of these handsome, but oppressive tuxes!

"Wow." Naruto blinks as he stares out the balcony of their Honeymoon Suite. "This place is beautiful and you can even see the beach from here in the distance."

Sasuke nods at that. "People forget that Rome isn't that far away from the Mediterranean Sea. It's not that long a ride on a train." Of course, Sasuke would know that, Gaara thinks to himself in amusement.

His eldest lover had been an International Business Major and traveled fairly often. It was likely that he had already mapped out this entire city with all sorts of romantic sightseeing plans in mind.

"Well damn." Naruto laughs at that. "Who needs a map when they have a Sasuke?"

Though it remained to be seen, whether or not they would actually leave this beautiful room anytime soon. Still, Gaara couldn't argue with the balcony's gorgeous view. Those beautiful ocean waves and that seaside skyline was utterly magnificent. Their blueness only second to Naruto's even more vivid eyes. Those eyes very same eyes that had ensured that Gaara had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with the handsome blonde.

Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully. "Damn right." With that being said, he kisses Naruto and Gaara smiles.

"Yeah. I thought so too." Naruto smiles, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. "You make one hot map." He smacks Sasuke's ass as the red head sneakily shoves them onto the bed.

Tonight was going to be fun, he admires the handsome king sized bed that was now decorated by his lovers. "And you look really hot in handcuffs." Sasuke smirks as he slaps them onto Naurto and politician continues his assessment of their surroundings.

The golden and white sheets looked even more regal with a gorgeous blonde laying on them, Gaara decides. Though those red rose petals that were currently half scattered on the floor and half splayed all over Sasuke's body were a nice touch as well.

"You sneaky bastard! Did you plan this?!" Naruto blinks as he stares up at his husband in shock.

Gaara laughs at that, idly noting the sandy colored tiles on the floor and the beige walls. "Well yes and no." The room really was designed to give one the impression that you were at the beach. "It was my idea, but Sasuke was rather enthusiastic about the prospect of having his wicked way with you."

Naruto was just naturally assertive in the bedroom. It was rare that he completely submitted to either of them, though Sasuke was more competitive than Gaara was. So the Uchiha was forever trying to find ways to sneak attack Naruto.

Which the red head was all too happy to encourage because it was fun to watch them together and he knew that sooner or later, he'd be brought in for some sexy fun as well. Yes, he was something of a voyeur. So sue him.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"You sneaky bastards!" Naruto laughs as Sasuke quickly turns his attention to Gaara and begins tearing off his clothes. "Whoa! That's so not fair. You're gonna jump Gaara in front of me while I'm tried up?!"

The red head laughs and smiles as he slowly begins sliding Sasuke's tux off him. "Well actually, it's more the other way around." This time, he was going to take Sasuke while Naruto watched and then the blonde was going to be thoroughly fucked by Sasuke.

They had been planning this for awhile. It was a very good plan, if Gaara did say so himself.

"Well I definitely can't argue with the view." Naruto smiles slyly as he watches the gorgeous raven and red head strip each other.

All that sleek muscle was magnificent really and since they were in Rome, the reporter was pretty sure that statues should be made of his lovers. They would fit right in next to some of the more ancient works of art that were found in abundance in this city.

"I thought you might say that." Sasuke smirks as he swiftly yanks off Naruto's clothes. "And you don't seem to mind being tied up." Leaving the blonde in nothing, but his birthday suit. "You're already half hard." Damn. That was true!

Gaara smiles and hands Sasuke a tube of lubrication. "He can't even deny it. Might want to get our gladiator's sword ready to do battle." And now they were making historical sex jokes!

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Sasuke kisses Naruto hotly as he began stroking the blonde's cock like he owned it.

Gaara watches the entire scene with lustful eyes as he swiftly gives his own erection the same treatment. "Naruto, you should be a good soldier and suck him off before he fucks you into the mattress." Normally, he wouldn't dream of saying such things, but things were different with his lovers. They had always been different.

"You two are fucking perverts." Naruto laughs as Sasuke helps the other man off of the bed and gently nudges him onto the floor until the reporter was kneeling in front of him. "But I love you anyway."

Sasuke smirks at that. "I would say you love us because of it, really." He beckons Gaara to join him. "Whatever though. Gaara, you want me to play with your cock?"

Like Hell was Gaara going to resist such a glorious invitation like that. So he quickly nods and strides over to his lovers, promptly grabbing one of the Uchiha's hands and placing it on top of his pulsing member. "It amuses me how you ask that as if there was any doubt as to what my answer would be." He would have to be positively insane to reject such a _kind_ offer from Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirks in response as he glides his hand up and down the length of Gaara's impressive erection. "Alright, that's fair. Don't hold back, Bastard!" Though he was soon groaning when Naruto wraps his lips around his cock and sucks.

Shit! Naruto's mouth really should qualify as some kind of World Wonder, Sasuke thinks to himself as he barely resists the impulse to thrust into that wonderfully, wicked mouth. That gloriously hot mouth that was teasing him into a beautiful insanity with that surprisingly flexible tongue.

"God, he looks hot when does that." Gaara watches as his arousal throbs in Sasuke's hand.

Evidence that Gaara very much did get off on watching them together. Not that the Uchiha could blame him. He loved watching the blonde and red head get in their playtime as well. Though it was really satisfying to watch the usually controlled politician thrust into his hand.

He couldn't help, but smirk at that as he tries unsuccessfully to bite back a groan. "Looks like you really want to fuck me." Which was simply impossible as Naruto put his mouth to work.

Sasuke fully intended to make sure to pay his other lover back tenfold soon enough though. After all, an Uchiha never left their lover wanting.

"I definitely do." Gaara smirks as he makes sure his fingers were properly coated in lubrication before squeezing Sasuke's backside and edging them closer and closer to his entrance. "Who could resist an ass like this?"

Yeah. Sasuke definitely did have a hot ass, Naruto thinks to himself as he continues sucking. Unfortunately, he was still cuffed though. So there was only so much he could do.

That didn't mean he wasn't having a grand time listening to his Bastard make those sexy moans for him or watching Gaara's eyes smolder with desire as he said things that would make a sailor blush. Because he definitely fucking enjoyed that. A lot!

Gaara's smirk doesn't fade as he gets behind Sasuke and slides two fingers inside him. Searching for that spot. "Fuck!" Which he found rather quickly, judging by that lewd moan the Uchiha had just made for him.

The sounds this man could make were incredible. Sasuke was like a walking wet dream sometimes and so was Naruto.

"Yes, Sasuke, that's exactly what we're doing." Damn that erection looked almost painful. "Though make sure you don't leave our other lover wanting. That would be in very poor form." They'd have to take care of that soon, the red head thinks to himself as he slides his fingers in and out of the other man.

How did he ever get two such gorgeous lovers? It was nothing short of a miracle. Most people went their entire lives trying to find "The One" and now, he had found "The Two."

Naruto sucks Sasuke more determinedly, watching him ride Gaara's fingers was too much of a turn on not to join the fun. "Fuck N-Naruto!" So naturally, he was feeling more than a little smug when he saw Sasuke cum.

Now, that was a sexy sight. Gaara and Sasuke both looked like some kind of Sex Gods when they finally came. There was nothing more beautiful than watching their eyes cloud over in pleasure and hearing their sexy moans. Nothing!

"Naruto, go sit on the desk over there." Gaara's voice was nothing short of a growl as he removed his fingers. "Sasuke go make sure you get our sexy blonde off with that dirty mouth of yours."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at the red head. "And what are you going to do?" He smirks at him. "Just watch?"

"No, I'm going to screw your brains out so damn well that you won't remember anything, but our names." Hmm. That certainly sounded tempting.

Sasuke helps Naruto up and the reporter sits on the desk. "Like the man said, Sasuke, get me off." Their sapphire eyed lover could be really bossy sometimes, but the Uchiha didn't mind.

No. He didn't mind at all as he wrapped his lips around Naruto's arousal and sucked hard and fast. The way that Naruto moans in response told him that the other man wouldn't last. He wouldn't last long before he came, but that was alright. Sasuke was looking forward to that beautiful sight.

Soon enough, he feels Gaara get behind him. Sasuke didn't tense up though. The three of them had been lovers for years. He trusted the red head completely as he trusted Naruto.

"You ready?" Gaara nips his ear playfully.

Sasuke rolls his eyes in response as he continues sucking Naruto off. "Do I look like a princess to you, Gaara? Man up and keep your promise to make me forget everything, but our mans or I'll finish Naruto off and just screw you both into the mattress instead!"

Those words and the images they evoked were more than enough to make Naruto cum. Shit! That was hot and damn, Sasuke was in very big trouble. He had just waved red in front of a bull, the blonde muses as Gaara soon buries himself inside Sasuke. Causing them both to groan as the Uchiha kisses him hotly.

Gaara wanted to snarl with pleasure. How the Hell were they both so perfect every time? So hot and tight. Just the sight of Sasuke bent halfway over the desk and kissing Naruto was enough to make him want to spill his release.

Just like Naruto had. The light blush and the glazed over look in his eyes reminded the red head that Sasuke was very, very good with his mouth when it came to oral sex and everything else. That lucky bastard, but he couldn't complain because right now he was in nothing short of paradise.

"G-Gaara!" And he loved it when they screamed his name, just like that!

Everything about the moment was perfect. The sight of Sasuke's ivory skin against Naruto's sun kissed flesh. The sounds of both their moans of passion. The feeling of being inside Sasuke. Their masculine scents and the taste of their kisses still lingered freshly in his mind.

Which only aroused him further. Making him slam in and out of his dark haired lover with reckless abandon. Much to both of their delights and Naruto's mild concern that the desk would actually break.

"You feel so good." Gaara groans as he reaches over around Sasuke and pumps Naruto's rapidly returning erection. "And you're so hard. You like watching and being tied up."

Naruto groans and bucks against the red head's touch as he watches claim Sasuke with an animalistic passion. Evoking positively primal sounds from Sasuke's pervert lips as the red head played with his dick.

Sasuke groans in pleasure as he writhes underneath Gaara in complete ecstasy. Damn it! He was so close.

It felt too good. The feeling of Gaara inside him as he exchanged hot, sloppy kisses with Naruto. The three of them too ravenous for one another to worry about technique as they moved as one.

"I'm so close!" He wouldn't last much longer and they all knew it.

Not under this sensual barrage, but Gaara didn't seem to mind as with one final thrust he sent them both over the edge. Taking a moment or two to catch his breath and slide of Sasuke.

His timing worked out beautifully because that was exactly how long Sasuke needed to come to his senses long enough to grab Naruto and bend him over the bed. Blondes had never really been his thing until he realized that he was completely in love with Naruto (and Gaara simultaneously, thus making him really appreciate red heads). Though they definitely were now.

"You're a sadistic bastard." Naruto squirms against the bed. "Cuffing me like this and bending me over."

Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully as he swats Naruto's well toned ass. "And you're harder than a rock. So I don't you mind it all that much." He glances at Gaara. "Do we have anymore lubrication?"

Gaara nods, grabs it, and quickly hands the tube to his dark lover. "Of course." He smirks at Sasuke. "What kind of amateur do you take me for?"

Despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help, but snicker at that. Gaara could be really cocky, when he wanted to be!

"Think that's funny, Loser?" Sasuke shakes his head as he coats his fingers in the erotic substance. "Well let's see how long you're laughing when I'm inside you."

The blonde gulps a bit at that. Sasuke could go from amusing to Slightly Sadistic Sex God really quick. It was kinda amazing, when you stopped and thought about it.

"Easy there, Bastard!" He laughs a little nervously.

Sasuke shakes his had as he slides two fingers inside Naruto and lightly bites his neck. "Since when has anything between the two of us, ever been easy?" He smirks.

Well that was a fair point and Naruto was about to concede that when his smirking lover finds his spot and well, all other thoughts soon flew out the window. "I have to admit there is something extremely satisfying about seeing him bent over like this." And now, Gaara was chiming in with his smug, but sexy commentary!

"Definitely." Sasuke pumps his fingers inside Naruto faster and faster as he lightly bites and kisses the other man's shoulder.

Fuck! Naruto loved it when Sasuke did that! It always felt so damn good and the Bastard knew it!

"He definitely has a biting fetish." Gaara nods in approval.

Sasuke couldn't disagree with that. "Definitely." So he slides his fingers out of Naruto and makes sure to rub more lubrication on himself before burying himself inside his other lover.

It was always amazing. How hot and tight both of them were. Gaara and Naruto were definitely every sexual fantasy he had ever had come true and then some.

The way that the gorgeous blonde was bent over the bed and moaning his name was making all the blood rush south. "I really hope this bed is as strong as it looks." Really, really fast.

Naruto moans in pleasure. God that felt good. Positively sinful really. Which was appropriate since Rome had always been known as a city of vice (and history, but right now Naruto was more in a vice mood and his vice of choice was definitely sex)!

"Beautiful." Gaara growls lustfully as he strokes himself.

It didn't matter how many times he saw Naruto and Sasuke together. It was still like the Sun and the Moon coming together. Beautiful. Simply beautiful.

Sasuke actually snarls in pleasure as he repeatedly buries himself inside the gorgeous being currently draped over the handsome bed. The fact that Gaara was watching them and pleasuring himself only further added to the eroticism of the moment.

Naruto and Gaara both drove him absolutely crazy, but at the moment the blonde was taking center stage because Sasuke was inside him as Gaara had only a few moments ago when the red head had been ravishing the Uchiha. Yes, it was all too easy to be distracted by sex when one had two handsome husbands to indulge in your every fantasy with.

"I'm close." Sasuke licks Naruto's neck suggestively as the two of them moved as one.

Faster and faster. Every thrust was bringing them both closer to the edge with Gaara stroking himself in time. The three of them falling into a sensual pattern. Every one of them knew exactly what to do in this carnal dance of desire.

"Me too!" Naruto pants and that was all Sasuke needed to hear.

He slams into his lover one final time as they both came together. Hard and fast. Screaming each other's name.

The rest of their Honeymoon passed almost in the blink of an eye. They had never actually made it out of the hotel room because the newlyweds were far more interest in each other than the beautiful sights that Rome had to offer and well room service was a glorious thing.

Not to mention that connected bathroom had proven very useful when it came to enjoying sexy showers and baths. So there was really no need to leave the Honeymoon Suite. They had everything they needed right there.

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

After two glorious weeks of lovemaking, Naruto was reluctant to leave. Though he knew they had to. They all had jobs to do back in the States and well, their respective families would likely send out search parties, if they stayed away for much longer. (Except for Gaara's father, who was still being kinda a prick about the whole Triad Thing).

"Kinda a pain to go back after all that." Naruto smiles at his half asleep lovers.

Not that he could blame them for being warn out. Last night had been incredible. Actually, the entire Honeymoon had been incredible. He couldn't have asked for a better one.

Sasuke just smirks in response. "Yeah, but you know how my parents are." He shudders. "Or worse, how Itachi is."

Yeah. That was a damn good point. Itachi could be really, really scary when he wanted to be. Believe it!

"Well in that case, we should start packing our stuff and head to the airport as soon as possible." Gaara chuckles. "We wouldn't want to start an international emergency."

That was a good point. So that's exactly what the three of them did. They packed and swiftly departed for the airport. Of course, if they knew what was going on at home…their mood wouldn't have been nearly as optimistic.

To say the least, Daichi Inuzuka was fuming. He was fuming over what his wife had said two weeks ago and he was holding another rally. This time it was far bigger than the one that had taken place on Konoha University all those years ago.

"And I carefully screened all the Anti Triad Protestors to ensure that no violence would break out." He wouldn't allow any mistakes to be made this time. "This is probably our last chance to make this right!"

He would just need to place a few last minute calls to ensure everything was in place. So that's precisely what he was doing. "Is our permit to rally still good?" Daichi checks with his assistant.

"Yes." She smiles at him. "It's still good. Don't worry, Senator Inuzuka." Her smile grows wider by minute. "We can still do this."

Daichi nods. Yes, they could. He had lost Tsume to this business and perhaps even his children, but no one else would suffer at the hands of Triads. One way or another, he would make sure of it.

Speaking of Triads, his lips curl in disgust as he takes in sight of the newspaper from a couple weeks ago. The mere sight of it still made his blood boil.

 ** _The Nations' Ultimate Power Triad!_**

 ** _Every once in awhile, a "Power Couple" comes along that takes the world by storm. Well now, we have a Power Triad. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara Sabaku are who we are speaking off._**

 ** _Their pedigrees are rather impressive to say the least. Sasuke is a wealthy businessman from the well known Uchiha Family. Naruto is everyone's favorite reporter from our local new station! And finally, Gaara is a rising political star. That's a lot of star power for one couple, isn't it?_**

 ** _As if the nature of their relationship wasn't enough to turn heads, it seems that our favorite leading men have decided to take it a step further. They've all tied the knot! That's right! They got married and we have the first scoop with all the latest pictures!_**

"Disgusting." He snarls.

How Gaara was allowed in Congress, he had no idea. Though it still irritated him. Why hadn't the voters kicked that deviant out?! It just wasn't right!

Though he would find a way to make it right. Daichi Inuzuka wouldn't stand for this. It was bad enough that Mei had corrupted Kiba and Tsume, he wasn't going to allow Kiba's "friends" to do the same.

"He might not associate with me anymore, but that boy is still my son." Daichi would find a way to save him. "I'm not going to let them all drag him down this road." One way or another, this will all be over soon. He would make sure of it!


	15. Chapter 15

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

To say the least, Sasuke was less than pleased at the moment. He couldn't believe it. It seemed some things would never change. Senator Inuzuka was up to his old tricks again.

"I'm really sorry to barrage you guys with bad news, right after your Honeymoon." Kiba sighs and looks at his friends with a guilty expression. "It's just I thought it'd be better, if you heard it from me instead of just seeing it on the news without any warning."

Sasuke nods at him gratefully as his husbands do the same. They had only been back for three days and already, things were going from glorious to forbidding in record time.

Naruto quickly embraces Kiba in a tight hug, after nodding. "Don't worry, man." He grins at the canine lover. "We completely understand. After all, it wouldn't be fair of us to expect you to control your dad."

That was putting it mildly. Though Sasuke places a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder when the red head winces at that word. Dad. He knew that the politician was still struggling with his estranged relationship with Rasa.

"I'm alright." The words were barely more than a whisper, but Sasuke heard them all the same.

Sasuke smiles at him and turns his attention back to Naruto and Kiba. Their favorite blonde was still bear hugging the guy. He'd never met anyone who was more affectionate than Naruto when it came to platonic touches. If he didn't know that Kiba was straight as an arrow, Sasuke might actually be jealous.

Sasuke nods at Gaara. "Good." Though it was Kiba who looked worse for wear at the moment. "We know you aren't behind this. Like Naruto said, we can't really blame you for what your father does and it was good of you to warn us."

Even though they would have figured it out soon enough, it was the principle of the thing. Kiba was a good friend. No one could take that away from him.

"Yeah." He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm just hoping that nobody gets hurt."

Sasuke couldn't blame him there. When these types of rallies happened, things tended to get out of hand. Quickly. It would be nothing short of a miracle, if there weren't at least a couple punches thrown and he really hoped that no one got shot.

Naruto nods at him in understanding. "Well don't worry so much." His grin was as always positively infectious. "We'll be there to make sure that your dad doesn't do anything too crazy." Damn right!

"Great." Kibra rubs the back of his head nervously. "Though it'd probably be safer for the three of you to stay out of this one."

Upon hearing that, Gaara's eyes narrow. "No, we're not going to do that." And really, there was no mystery behind the reason why. "Naruto is a reporter, he's going to be covering this anyway and honestly, this directly involves us." That was true. "Your father is organizing a rally to activate protest relationships like ours and the least we can do is to ensure that everyone hears our side as well."

The Inuzuka couldn't stop sighing. Not that Sasuke could blame him. This had to be an awful burden to carry around. Knowing that your father was against your mother's relationship and the relationship of your friends.

The poor guy was caught in the middle. There was no real winning when you were in Kiba's situation. Sasuke couldn't help, but pity him. It was hard not to and because his father was a Senator, that meant most people probably mistakenly assumed Kiba shared his position on Triads. (Which only made things worse).

"Right." Kiba shakes his head. "Well you all need to be really careful. Some of these guys are real creeps."

Naruto pats Kiba on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry. We've got this." Sasuke winces because he knew what was coming. "Believe it!"

Yep. Right on schedule. Naruto and his dumb catchphrase.

Meanwhile Kurenai was not particularly pleased to be interviewing Daichi Inuzuka, but it was part of her job. Though it was difficult to maintain an air of professionalism when she knew that this man's actions were going to hurt her Brothers-In-Law and others like them.

"So you're holding another rally tonight." She tries to keep her facial features neutral. "If you don't mind me asking, what makes you think that this one will be anymore successful than the previous ones?"

Daichi smiles at her. That fake politician smile. She'd seen it one too many times over the years and it still irritated her.

"I'm so glad that you asked." Of course he was, the ruby eyed woman thinks to herself rather sarcastically. "We've taken numerous precautions to ensure that an incident doesn't break out this time. Both sides have strong feelings about this issue, but it is important that we discuss it was rational adults."

Well she wasn't feeling very rational at the moment. Though Kurenai knew better than to say so.

She nods at him in understanding. "And I hope by rational adults, you mean this will be a nonviolent rally." Still, she couldn't resist getting in a "cheap shot." The man was asking for it.

"Of course." He nods at her. "The position of the Anti Triad Side has always been that nonviolence is how we wish to enforce change." Uh huh.

If that was the case, why had the Konoha University Rally gone so poorly and that hadn't been the only time when violence broke out at these events. Still, the mother decides to remain neutral. It was necessary for the sake of her job.

So she forces herself to smile. "I'm glad to hear that. Everyone should be free to disagree peacefully." Though it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"I agree completely." He nods at her.

Later that night, Naruto was on edge. He was doing some on the ground reporting at the rally. To say the least, it was going to be a mess and to make matters worse, most of their parents were there.

"It's alright." Sasuke smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "You've got this, Loser."

Gaara nods in agreement and does the same to his other cheek. "We're with you." The unspoken _This will all be over soon_ hung heavily in the air.

Naruto returns their smile and nods. "Yeah. We'll get through this." They always did.

Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly have his husbands hovering by the camera as he worked. So that meant they were going to have to go. "It looks like they're getting started." That meant that it was time for them to split up. "So I'll see you guys in a couple hours."

Well that was all it took for the blonde to be treated to the sight of their retreating backsides. He hated to see them go, but boy did he love to watch them leave. He really did have the sexiest husbands in the world!

"Well this one massive crowd." Naruto blinks as he looks around in awe.

There were Anti Triad and Pro Triad signs everywhere. Honestly, he had always been optimistic. Really, he was. Naruto couldn't lie though. Right now, he was feeling less than optimistic about their chances of getting through this without all Hell breaking loose.

Emotions were simply running too high for such a thing to be a possibility. Though it was reassuring to see his parents were lingering in the crowd. So were Sasuke's parents and Itachi. And while he wasn't positive, the blonde thought that he saw Temari and Kankuro somewhere in the back. So that was good.

They were going to need all the support that they could get. "So what brought you here tonight?" He smiles as he strides over to one of the men with signs.

This was going to be a long night, but Naruto was confident that they could mange. Somehow. After all, he had somehow managed to land himself a sexy red head and a sexy bastard for husbands. Anything was possible!

Two hours later, Daichi takes the center stage. "Attention, thank you all for coming." He smiles as he gazes at the crowd.

So far everything was going well. The atmosphere was tense and many heated words had been exchanged, but violence had broken out. This was a good sign. They were surely about to mount an epic comeback!

Perhaps the hands of time could be turned back. They'd find a way to pass that Constitutional Amendment and that would be that. He sighs briefly as he notices Tsume, Mei, Kiba, and Hana in the crowd. Damn it.

"On nights like this, it is always wonderful to be reminded that though we have our differences, we can express them passionate without hurting anyone." At this, the Pro Side kept quiet. Hmm. He was surprised by that. "Which is good." He had expected boos.

Well they were all quiet clever. It was possible that they realized booing such a noble sentiment would reflect poorly on them. Now, if only he could get that sense of discipline drilled into his own side, everything would be fine.

That was the last thought on his mind before the chaos started. "THEY ARE HURTING PEOPLE THOUGH!" Damn it and it was from someone who was clearly a Anti. "With their sick behavior! They're breaking up families!"

Well at least it was just a heckler. No punches had been thrown yet. No bullets were flying. This was still all well within the realm of his control so far.

"That is true, but they aren't physically attacking people." He tries to soothe the situation.

It was not to be though. "That's rich coming from you! The only violence has been from the Anti Side!" A random protester in the crowd. Daichi couldn't identify them.

"Security!" Though they were getting a bit rowdy. It was probably best to have them escorted away. "Please take this young woman away." Before another incident occurred.

The security team was doing exactly that when it happened. Someone just had to say something stupid. "Yeah! Take the bitch away!" And it didn't take more than ten seconds after that for the first punch to be thrown and for chaos to erupt.

"Senator Daichi!" One of the security officers rushes towards him. "We have to get out of here now!"

No! This couldn't be happening again! He wouldn't allow it. "I'm not going anywhere. I can still control the crowd!" Daichi had to! This was their last chance to prevent so much pain!

Gaara watches with horror was one minute Naruto was peacefully interviewing someone and the next Senator Inuzuka went up to speak. A protestor was being escorted away and the first blow was struck.

"Take this, you slut!" Punches and kicks were being launched everywhere and unfortunately, that was one of the more tame insults he had heard so far.

Not that Gaara was in the mood to get hit because he was about to deal with the idiot who had just called him that when Sasuke grabs the fool's fist and sends him flying. "Hands off my husband!" He snarls. The picture of unbridled fury and Naruto, if anything was worse as he made his way over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" He demands, his eyes searching theirs for signs of pain. "It looks like we were right. Things are about to get really crazy here!"

About to get crazy was an understatement. It was now complete chaos. People were screaming and throwing punches. Sometimes more than punches. Gaara could see some rocks and water bottles flying as well as whatever other objects people could get their hands on.

Sasuke nods. "Yeah. I'm okay." He looks around desperately. "Have you seen our families?"

That was a very good question. There was now so much dust being kicked up that visibility was extremely low and some people were getting knocked unconscious.

"TAKE THIS, BIGOT!" Another person just went flying.

Most likely, it was an Anti. That would explain why their attacker had called them a bigot.

"Get out of here!" Mikoto's voice cuts through the chaos briefly before she screams and tries to dodge someone who was coming at her.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. "Shit! I have to go and help her!" And before anyone else could protest, the youngest Uchiha had just thrown himself straight into the heart of the fray.

"We have to go after him!" Naruto looks at Gaara.

Gaara nods, but as they were about to do that, they each got slammed into a wall. Damn it. It looked like they were going to have to fight their way out.

Rasa's eyes narrow. He had seen Gaara get thrown up against the wall. So he did the only thing he could at this distance. He fired off his gun.

That gave the red head just enough time to shove the other man off of him and his love. He didn't approve of the red head's choice in lovers, but that didn't mean that Rasa was going to allow someone to kill his own flesh and blood! His late wife would never forgive him for such a thing and Rasa didn't believe his conscience would either.

"Gaara!" Naruto looks at him with terrified eyes. "Are you alright?"

The boy was right to be terrified though. Rasa would give him that much. He'd be a fool not to be.

Now smoke in the form of dust was as over the place. People were screaming either with fear, outrage, or in pain. He hadn't seen fights like this in real life before. This was the sort of thing that should be on tv. Not playing out before Rasa's very eyes.

"Which means I have to find Temari and Kankuro." He had seen them earlier. "Before they get hurt." With that in mind, he rushes off to do that.

At that same moment, Sasuke finds his mother and sighs in relief. "You're okay." Mikoto nods at him.

"I managed to kick him where no man wants kicked. Where is everyone else?" The raven haired man winces at that. "All over the place." He blinks as he sees that Minato was standing by his wife valiantly continuing to film while trying to protect himself and the red head.

Which was only going moderately well. He could see they had both been roughed up. The blonde was sporting a black eye and it looked someone had tried to slash at Kushina with a knife. Luckily, the wounds seemed only superficial.

"We're reporting live from the sight of the rally." He could hear Minato's voice. "It seems violence has broken out."

Nearby, Itachi was dragging Kurenai away with Mirai. It seemed that the ruby eyed reporter wanted to continue her report alongside Naruto and Minato, but Itachi was putting his foot down. Thank goodness for all their sake's, but especially Mirai. (Though Kurenai had insisted he should get their daughter to safety and she would be fine, Itachi apparently hadn't been in the mood to listen to such things).

There was no seems about it though. Broken bones, black eyes, and goodness knows what else abounded. This was madness!

At that same moment, Naruto watches with alarm as someone tries to have a go at Daichi's podium. The stubborn old fool hadn't allowed himself to be escorted off yet and that meant he was a target.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Strangely enough, someone wearing an Anti Shirt was the one who had raised the gun.

They were standing only a few feet away, but there wasn't any time! There wasn't any time to save the bastard! Well at least that's what he had thought until the bullet was fired and Gaara manages to slam Daichi to the ground.

The red head screams in pain and then suddenly went limp. That's when the blonde swore that his heart stropped beating and the blare of sirens in the distance was heard.

He didn't care though. Neither did Sasuke. They both ran as fast as they could to their husband. Well he ran to Gaara and Sasuke charged at the assassin, spraying his eyes with pepper spray and knocking him out.

"We've got to get him to the hospital!" Naruto barely recognized his own voice at the moment. "He's been shot! He's going into shock!"

That's when Fugaku and Mikoto rush over. "The police are coming. We can get him into one of the cars."

Sasuke nods dumbly as the group carries Gaara off in the midst of all the chaos. Naruto was acting on pure instinct at this point. He didn't even give a fuck what happened to Daichi at this point.

All that mattered was getting Gaara to a police car or into some car and to a hospital. "Is he still breathing?!" He had to know!

"He's still breathing." Sasuke nods as the sound of a policeman using radio is heard.

Mercifully, they manage to get Gaara towards a squad car and another officer lets them put the red head inside it as the announcement continues. "ATTENTION, STOP ALL FIGHTING IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED. WE ARE HERE TO GIVE CARE TO THE INJURED!" Thank goodness!

That was Naruto's last coherent thought for awhile as he jumps into the back of the squad car with Sasuke and an unconscious Gaara. His eyes glaring at Dacihi's stunned form as they drive off.

Daichi couldn't believe it. As the police quickly cleared the area, the Senator stood frozen in the spot where Gaara had saved him. A member of a Triad had saved him. Why though?

It didn't make any sense. "Dad!" Kiba comes running towards him. "Are you okay?!" Why would Gaara do that?

They were rivals in Congress and more importantly, Daichi was Anti Triad and yet, Gaara had taken a bullet for him. Without any hesitation.

"I think he's in shock." Tsume frowns as she quickly follows her son and her daughter likewise makes a beeline towards her father.

He was only vaguely conscious of what they were saying. "Ma'am, I believe he's in shock as well." And what his bodyguard was saying.

It was just too unbelievable. Had that truly happened? Had he imagined everything? There was no possible way that Congressman Sabaku had actually throw himself on top of in order to protect him?!

"I hope he's quite pleased with himself." Rasa scowls as he strides over to Daichi. "He nearly got my son killed!"

The blood on his shirt said that yes, it had happened. So did Rasa's scowl and his family's concern for him. Tsume would never look at him that way unless it had actually happened.

"That's not fair." The bodyguard shakes his head. "Gaara threw himself at Senator Inuzuka to protect the man from a bullet! It wasn't Senator Inuzuka's fault!"

That was right! Though Daichi found that despite his best efforts, he couldn't speak. He was still too shocked.

The policeman shakes his head. "Whatever the case, it's clear he needs treatment and we've got a lot of work to do here." The venue was a complete wreck and there were several people in need of medical attention.

"I hope that no one dies." He chokes back a sob at the complete and utter devastation.

It had started out so beautifully. So nobly and it had ended in tragedy. What more was there to say? It was over. The Anti Triad Side's reputation would likely never recover form this and he owed his life to Gaara.

Gaara a member of a Triad and another Congressman. There was no way that he would be able to avoid commenting on the red head's heroism. To do anything else would completely destroy him. That much was obvious.

Tsume's eyes soften at him a bit. "I hope so too." It had been years since she had looked at him with anything other than contempt. "Though I really do hope that you learned your lesson as well." And then, she just had to go and lecture him.

Unbelievable! The woman would never stop, it seemed. He was forever doomed to play the role of the villain in this story and it was all Mei's fault.

"Mother, I don't think he's in any condition to talk at the moment." His daughter at least had some mercy. "We should probably focus on getting him to the hospital and worry about the rest later." Thank goodness for that much.

Tsume sighs and nods. "You're right." And before Daichi really knew what was happening, he was being transported to the hospital.

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto were in Gaara's hospital room. The red head had gotten out of surgery and the Uchiha was beside himself. So was Naruto.

"The doctors said that his surgery went well." The blonde sighs as he caresses Sasuke's cheek. "It's going to be okay." He smiles at him wistfully. "He's survivor. Gaara will be okay."

Sasuke could only pray that his other husband was right. He didn't know what he would do, if the red head died protecting that scumbag. The Uchiha doubted that he would be able to control his rage at the bigoted Senator.

This was all Daichi's fault. He was the reason why Gaara had been fighting for his life today before his thirtieth birthday! If that man would just let people live their lives in peace, none of this would have happened!

"Yeah." Sasuke nods. "He'll be fine." Though he wasn't entirely sure.

Seeing Gaara like this was so painful. How had their feisty red head been reduced to this? All because the Anti Triad people couldn't mind their own business and had to host a stupid fucking rally?! That's why?!

Slowly, but surely, Gaara's eyes flutter open. "Sasuke, s-stop thinking so l-loudly." Those beautiful aqua eyes! "I can practically hear you b-brooding."

"Gaara!" Naruto glomps him tightly as Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief. "You're alive!"

Gaara smirks though it was more of a grimace. "Of course. It's going to take a lot more than one bullet to kill me." It was a miracle.

Sasuke quickly darts over and embraces Gaara and Naruto at the same time! They were both going to be alright! They had made it out alive!

"Did everyone get out safely?" The red head looks at them anxiously.

Thankfully, Naruto was able to keep it together long enough o give him a real answer. "Yeah. Our families got out safely." He smiles at him reassuringly. "So don't worry about any of them."

Gaara nods at him gratefully. "Good. I'm sleepy." He smiles as he closes his eyes.

"Then you should get some rest." Sasuke smiles as he kisses Gaara's forehead and Naruto des the same. "You've more than earned it."

Naruto nods at that and beams. "Yeah! Believe it!" And for once, Sasuke didn't mind the lovable idiot's catchphrase because it was a sign that everything was truly going to be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Everybody Does It

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you interested, feel free to check out my other stories and I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Everybody Does It.**_

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place one year after the last chapter.

Chapter 16

"Congressman Sabaku! Senator Inuzuka, how are you both feeling today about the anniversary of The Rally?" Kurenai smiles at them.

It had been precisely a year since that horrible rally. The day where Gaara had nearly died and so many people had been injured or even in the case of twelve people, lost their lives. Though the price had been high, something good had come out of the horrors of that day.

An awakening of sorts, Naruto decides as he watches his coworker interview his husband. That's what had happened. Once it became clear that the Anti Triad Side despite Daichi's best efforts was constantly attracting violence, that had largely been it.

Public opinion which had already been experiencing a radical shift, completely switched. In the span of a mere twelve months, all but the most radical Anti Triad people had either become Pro Triad or at least neutral.

Gaara smiles at the camera. "Well I am feeling much better today than I was back then." The red head actually laughs. "Then again, I consider any day where I'm not taking a bullet to be a good day these days."

"That is a good point." Sasuke smiles softly at Gaara, his hand around the red head's waist. "I also prefer it when he isn't getting shot." Naruto was doing the same.

This was both a beautiful day and a hard day for them. It was a beautiful day because of all the progress that had been made, but a hard one because they had to remember what Gaara had looked like as he took that bullet and how week he had been for months afterwards.

"Yes, I agree." Senator Inuzuka smiles as he looks at his son and daughter. "Well I have to admit that it is a day for reflection. It's not easy to admit when one is wrong, but it has to be done or else you can never move forward."

Naruto still wasn't exactly sure, if he truly believe that Daichi had turned over a new leaf, but it didn't really matter. He was at least pretending to in public and no longer pushing for legislation or a Constitutional Amendment that could hurt them and really, that's what mattered most.

Kiba nods at him approvingly. "That's right." He smiles at the other Inuzuka. "I'm proud of you, Dad."

Though it was nice to see that Daichi had repaired his relationship with Kiba and Hana. Naruto wasn't completely naïve though. He and Tsume were never getting back together and Mei still despised Daichi, but it was a start. At least the Inuzuka Family could now stand to be in the same room as each other.

"Thank you, Son." The Senator smiles back at him.

Even Kurenai looked more than a little touched by the moment. Which was impressive. The woman was planning on taking Mirai to soccer practice after this and the blonde knew that it was some sort of big game. So Kurenai's and Itachi's daughter was on pins and needles, just waiting for this interview to be over.

He had to give Mirai this much. The cute kid had her priorities straight. Sports came before listening to old politicians like Inuzuka bullshit people, he thinks with a smirk.

Meanwhile the parents were having a nice meal together. To say that Rasa was surprised to be invited was an understatement, but he wouldn't argue. It was nice to be invited and the food was quite good. Few people could cook as well as Mikoto Uchiha.

"Well it looks as though they're giving it the usual spin." Minato chuckles.

They were all watching the news. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Daichi, and his family were all being interviewed by Kurenai. Though Rasa was quite certain Itachi was somewhere in the background as well.

Kushina twitches, obviously less than thrilled to hear about the spin. "I don't know why we have to pretend that Daichi is a good guy now." That comment made Rasa wince.

Not that long ago, his position had been far closer to Senator's Inuzuka's position than that of any of the other people in this room. It was a painful fact, but one that he had to face. He had very nearly shut Gaara completely out of his life over his choice in bedmates.

It had been perhaps the biggest mistake of his life. Why he had wasted so much time over such a petty thing, Rasa didn't even remember anymore. Most people would have more than one lover in their lifetime. Did it really matter, if they had more than one at once?

The answer he had decided was no. "People can change." It didn't. "I certainly like to believe that I have." He lets out a sigh, feeling tremendously guilty about the entire affair.

"That's a little different." Fugaku's gaze softens at him. "You're position never actually got anyone killed or started a violent rally."

True, but he had still hurt his son. That was something that Temari and Kankuro made sure he never forgot. It was good to see the three siblings getting along so well, he muses to himself. He just wished that their bond had been strengthened by something other than his mistakes.

Mikoto nods in agreement. "Yes, you just needed some time." That was an understatement.

He had needed years. So much time had been wasted. "I suppose that's true." Though Rasa comforted himself with the old saying. Better late than never.

It might have taken him far too long to see the truth, but now that Rasa had things were getting better. Of course, his relationship with Gaara was going to need a lot of work before it could ever be as strong as the one that Minato and Fugaku had with their sons, but they would get there. Eventually.

It took awhile, but eventually the media circus around Congress died down. Which was frankly a relief to Sasuke. He couldn't wait to get away from all that.

He preferred being a businessman to a politician, but he knew that Gaara's job meant the world to him and so did Naruto's. Those two in a way were far more extraverted than him.

Well actually the red head was a bit introverted, but he could do extraverted things for causes he cared about. Sasuke had always been more of a loner. Besides his family, Taka, and his husbands, well he'd rather be left alone nine times out of ten. Those people were more than enough for him to feel completely satisfied with his inner social circle.

"Well that's over." Naruto grins as he waves to Itachi, Kurenai, and Mirai. "It looks like we can finally go home now!"

Gaara smiles as well. Though the Congressman was far too tactful to say so, Sasuke knew what was on his mind. He was more than happy to leave Senator Daichi behind.

Kiba, Tsume, Hanabi, and Mei were one thing, but that man was another. In public though, his husband made a good stab at public appearances. It was important for Gaara to have a cordial relationship with Daichi when the cameras were rolling.

Their favorite red head quickly scurries off with them to their car. "Thank goodness. Acting like he's my friend in front of the cameras is always a trying experience." When the lights went off though, the other man understandably gave Daichi a wide berth.

"Well you are a damn good actor." Naruto grins as he gets in the front seat and buckles up. "I almost believed you liked the guy and I know the truth, you can't stand to be next to him."

That was true. Gaara was a very good actor. He was also a brilliant strategist.

Sasuke had once asked Gaara why he had done it. Why he had saved the other Senator at the risk of his own life and well, the answer had shocked him.

 _"Gaara, why?" He looked at him with serious eyes. "Why did you save Kiba's father?"_

 _Naruto's eyes had also gazed at their other lover with just as much confusion. Neither of them understood. What could possibly drive Gaara to save a man like that? A man who hated everything about them?_

 _Gaara just smiled though. "I could lie and say that it was all just an instinct." A smile that actually chilled Sasuke a little. "That I'm really just a selfless angel, but I can't lie to either of you. It wasn't for purely altruistic reasons."_

 _Upon seeing the baffled look on Naruto's face, Sasuke shook his head. "He means he didn't do it purely out of the goodness of his heart." To which their sexy reporter just 'Ohhed' in response._

 _The decision had been instant though. The red head couldn't have possibly had time to mull over the potential consequences of his actions. So what was Gaara implying exactly?_

 _"Then why?" His eyes searched the other man's face for answers. "If it wasn't just because you're an angel, why did you do it? What was the other reason?"_

 _Gaara's calculating smile returned. "For our cause and I wasn't going to allow him to become a martyr." Which again, freaked Sasuke out._

 _Though luckily, Naruto didn't understand what the red head meant by that. At least not, initially anyway._

 _"What do you mean?" So naturally, the sapphire eyed man had to ruin everything by asking._

 _Sasuke sighed and answered for Gaara. "If Daichi died, he would have been seen as a martyr for the Anti Triad Side. By saving him, Gaara denied him that and made our side look good." It was very manipulative and twisted, but ingenious._

 _He honestly didn't know whether he should be impressed or if he should be afraid. Very afraid._

Needless to say, Sasuke never doubted that Gaara had what it took to make it in the cutthroat world of politicians again. Their lover could be rather cunning and ruthless when he wanted to be.

Elsewhere Taka shakes their head as they watch the news. Suigetsu couldn't help, but laugh. Only Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara could end up changing the world just by getting laid a lot.

"What are you laughing at?" Karin raises an eyebrow.

Obviously, she didn't see what he saw. This was fucking hilarious. Why was he the only one who could see it through?

Suigetsu just rolls his eyes playfully as he pours himself another shot of whiskey. "You know that all this fuss is over the fact that Triads are getting laid more than most people." He laughs. "And because Sassy finally got his man, well men, they completely changed everything."

Well more specifically, Gaara had. Taking that bullet like that had been both crazy and badass. The red head had guts, Suigetus had to give him that.

Jugo tilts his head to the side as he considers that. "Well I guess that's true." He chuckles as he orders himself a steak. "I never looked at it that way."

They were all at a bar together. The three of them tried their best to meet at least once a month for drinks. Sometimes, Sasuke would join them. Which meant Naruto and Gaara came along.

That was just a basic rule these days. If Sassy went somewhere, his husbands followed. Not that Suigetus minded. It was good to see the impact they had on their formerly stoic "leader."

"Well that's why I'm the brains of this operation." Suigetsu smirks.

Karin snorts that and whacks him upside the head. "Ha! You wish!" Damn his wife really did love to try to kill his badassery. Oh well, he'd show her who was boss later!

Probably with some fuzzy handcuffs. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea! Now, where did he put those anyway?!

"So how are things at the hospital, Karin?" Jugo smiles at her, trying to change the subject.

Karin was a nurse now. Which was just fine with Suigetsu. Who didn't have a sexy nurse fantasy? Yeah. That's what he thought too!

She smiles at him. "Eh not bad." The red head sighs and shakes her head. "It's flu season though. So it's all a little crazy to be honest."

Yeah. That was always a bitch. Everyone was always getting sick or wanting shots. It kept the hospital hopping!

"What about you, Jugo?" Suigetsu smiles at him. "Did you find any unicorns yet?"

It was an old joke that he had had with the Zoology Major for ages. Not that he was much better. He had taken Oceanography. So yeah, they were both animal lovers.

It was just that the animals he liked, were more likely to have gills and Jugo preferred land animals. So yeah. The unicorn joke totally worked and it was totally awesome!

Jugo just laughs. "No. No unicorns let." He smiles serenely. "Though we have some pandas at the zoo now."

Ah. Well pandas were cool. Not as awesome as say sharks, but still pretty cool! They were cute.

Not that Suigetsu would ever admit such things out loud. He had a reputation to protect!

"Awesome." He smiles.

Karin laughs softly. "Anyway, I just got a call from Gaara. He wants to run for Senate soon." She smirks. "And he wants us to help him with his campaign.

"Really?! This is going to be _fucking_ awesome!" Suigetsu grins at his wife.

Just imagine how awesome the ads would be. They were going to be so badass! Gaara would win by at least fifty points, he was sure of it!

A short while later, the Sexy Trio as they were sometimes called by the Press, arrived home. Thank goodness for that because Gaara's feet were killing him.

He was more than in the mood for a nice bubble bath with his two gorgeous husbands. He deserved to be rewarded after all his hard work, really. Well at least that's what he thought.

"I see that look." Naruto laughs at Gaara. "I'll go and start the bubble bath."

Which made the red head smile. They really both knew him too well. It was amazing really. There were times when he swore that they could almost read each other's thoughts.

Sasuke snorts in amusement at that. "Well he's a mind reader now." Yeah. Kinda, Gaara thinks to himself.

"I guess you could say that." He smiles and kisses Sasuke's cheek. "Though he has a good point. I believe that a nice, hot bubble bath with two even hotter husbands is exactly what the doctor ordered." And with that, he darts up the stairs.

After all, Gaara knew that Sasuke would follow. Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to turn down what the two of them were clearly offering!

It didn't take long for Naruto to prepare the bath and for the three of them to get settled in. There was even champagne. (Gaara had taken to leaving a bottle or two by the bathtub for special occasions like this)!

"It's hard to believe really." Sasuke smiles at them as Naruto looks at his dark haired lover in confusion.

What was hard to believe? "What do you mean?" There were times when the other man was frustratingly cryptic and it was like pulling teeth to get an answer out of him.

"I mean it's hard to believe that it's been a year since The Rally and years since we all got together." Oh yeah. "It feels like no time has passed at all." That was true.

Naruto smiles at that thought and to think, all of this had started because of a hot tub. Though in a way, he supposed that meant they had come full circle. Full circle from their University days to now.

After all, they were in a tub. So in a way, they were kinda back to where they started. Only things were much, much better now.

He nods his head in agreement. "That's true." Momentarily letting himself get distracted by those wonderful memories.

 _He was at a Frat Party and somehow, Naruto had ended up in a hot tub with Gaara and Sasuke. The results had ended up being rather interesting to say the least. After all, the conversation had started off normally, but it sure as Hell didn't stay that way!_

 _"So Gaara. Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Naruto winked at him. "I mean you never really told me, which you prefer. Hell, for all I know you could be bisexual."_

 _The question caused Sasuke to snort in amusement. He probably thought that Naruto had no tact or subtly, but the blonde had never had any use for that stuff anyway! What was the point in beating around the bush?!_

 _"No. I'm not seeing anyone." The other man shook his head._

 _"Oh well that makes sense." The sapphire eyed Frat Boy shot him a sympathetic look. "I mean you just got here and long distance relationships can be hard, if there was anyone back in Suna." Though he felt rather proud of himself for his amazing observational skills!_

 _"Though I noticed that you didn't answer the question, Gaara. You don't have to be embarrassed." Sasuke actually smiled at the red head. "No one is going to judge you, especially not Naruto. This idiot is very much bisexual as evidence by the fact that he was trying to shove his tongue down my throat earlier." And had the audacity to smirk about their previous kiss!_

 _"He was trying to do what?" Gaara looked shocked._

 _"Hey! Don't make it sound like I was trying to steal your virtue or something, bastard!" Naruto tried in vain to defend his own honor. "We were fighting and someone bumped into us. Our lips kinda connected and well kept connecting." Though deep down, he knew that it was a losing battle. He blushed._

 _"So you're dating?" The red head shot them a rather confused gaze._

 _At the time, Naruto had been so flustered that he barely heard Gaara's question. Though of course, he answered it! Because he wasn't a Bastard like Sasuke! Believe it!_

 _"That's not the point. I'm just saying that if you're gay, you don't have to be embarrassed about it." Since when was the Bastard nice?! "There's nothing wrong with it. I prefer men as well." Sasuke smiled reassuringly at Gaara._

 _Gaara cocked his head to the side uncertainly. "Well honestly, I'm not really sure." His voice was cautious as he answered. "I'm probably gay or bisexual though." It was obvious that he felt less than comfortable with that line of questioning._

 _Sasuke shook his head in response. "Well this is college." His smile never wavered. "You can experiment a bit. Try it out and see if you like it." Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke had been the one to say that, but he had._

 _Idly, the blonde wondered who was this gorgeous man and what had he done with Sasuke?! Sasuke never acted like this!_

 _"Everybody does it." He didn't notice Naruto's confusion. "Almost everyone experiments in college. It's the oldest cliché in the book because it's true." And oddly enough, that was how their relationship began with Sasuke's outrageous suggestion._

Naruto had never regretted it though. He doubted that it was possible to love anyone the way that he loved Gaara and Sasuke. He wouldn't trade them for the world!

Gaara smirks at Sasuke as he kisses him and then Naruto. "I'm so glad that Sasuke talked me into experimenting and that you both agreed to be my sexy guinea pigs." Well that was one way to put it, Naruto thinks to himself after returning the red head's hot kiss.

"Happy to do it." Naruto laughs as Sasuke nods his head eagerly.

Gaara smiles at that. "Good. I'm glad." It was such a surprisingly sweet smile and the same went for Sasuke.

Though it was his other lover who made the next comment. Which honestly shocked him, but maybe it shouldn't have. The Uchiha definitely had dramatic flair when it came to his sense of timing for delivering snappy lines.

"Well we saved the world." Sasuke smirks. "Well kinda. At the very least, we made the world safer for Triads." That was true. "So what's next on the agenda, Gaara?"

The Congressman smirks. Damn that was a sexy smirk. "Well I guess that we all live happily ever after now." That kind of smirk should be illegal really. It was the cause of entirely too many cold showers!

"Really?" Naruto laughs. "That's your master plan? Living happily ever after?"

"Of course." Gaara nods sagely and smirks. "Everybody does it!" Well Naruto certainly couldn't argue with that logic.

So that's exactly what the three of them did. They lived happily ever after. Which was precisely what Naruto told their grandchildren one day, many years later when he told them a more kid friendly version of how he and their grandfathers fell in love.


End file.
